Knights on the Blacktop
by The-Knight2000
Summary: The heists have started again in California, Brian’s hiding something from his team and a very different agent is called in to investigate. Are the team at it again? Its Knight Rider meets Fast and The Furious. ties in with Tempest Races stories
1. Chapter 1: A Shadowy Flight

Foreword: Ok, the story is a cross between the world of Knight Rider, and the Fast and the Furious. It starts a little slow I'm afraid, but trust me, you'll appreciate it later. I'm also going to say thank you to Tempest Races for allowing me the use of her characters, and the back-story she developed in "She's Bonnie" and "Adrenaline" and I recommend you go read her work, because it's brilliant. I also say want to thank you to her for the character and vehicle she designed for me to use in this fic. Thank you, and I hope that you all enjoy it, as it's my first fiction that doesn't involve vampires, demons and the supernatural, and my first story on fanfiction. Enjoy! 

* * *

Knights on the Blacktop

Prologue: 

After TKR found him, Michael Knight has returned to the Foundation for Law and Government. While the original team commanded by Kyle Stewart, formerly of the CIA, hunted down Mobius, an alias for a crippled Garth Knight, with the objective of retrieving the Knight Industries Two Thousand CPU, Michael approaches the board of directors and is granted permission to create a new team, to tackle tougher assignments, and is granted permission to use full strength molecular bonded shells for their vehicles. Michael recruits Bonnie Barstow to help him construct this new team. By the time Kitt has been retrieved, the foundation has obtained a classic 1982 Trans-am, and equipped it with an MBS, and restored all of the original car's functions, with updated technology. While Michael and Kitt look for new operatives, construction of a similar Trans-am begins, and Bonnie digs out an old CPU from storage. The CPU from the original prototype vehicle, KARR, which had been destroyed several years previously, and its remains brought back to the foundation. Bonnie and a team of programmers successfully reprogram Karr, fixing the error in his original programming, without destroying the personality entirely. By this time, Michael has found a young street racer in Miami, a young man that shares his surname, Ian Knight. Although this new Knight has a troubled background, Michael sees potential in him, and recruits him to the new team.   
Ian Knight is initially partnered with Michael and Kitt, for training purposes. When his training is complete, Kitt is returned to Michael, and Knight is partnered with the now operational and tested Karr, and begins to work assignments, while Michael resumes his search for new drivers. While his name is Ian, only foundation personnel and Kitt refer to him as such, Karr and the people who know him call him by his surname.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Shadowy Flight Into A Dangerous World…The World, Of The Knight Rider

Light glinted through the cracks in the paint obscuring the warehouse windows. Inside, a balding man and two assistants were working on a workbench, trying to prepare the next shipment –"C'mon, hurry it up already, I want this shipment out of here by dawn. It's almost five now."

A deep bass purring noise came from outside the building, and gradually getting louder, drew their attention. As they looked in the direction of the noise, the double doors that formed the entrance splintered, giving way and shattering in all directions as a black and silver Trans-am with a gold light rippling back and forth on its front end hurtled into the warehouse. The car's tires squealed as its back end span, smashing the table to pieces and dispersing white powder over the floor. As the 3 criminals got to their feet, a young man with short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes leaned out and trained a semi automatic weapon at them –"Alright, hold it."

The balding man looked positively ill –"Four million dollars worth of prime coke, shot to hell. And we haven't even cut it yet!"

The car's driver grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he shrugged –"Think of it as the tax laws. You can depreciate it over the next five years while you're in jail," he said, a slight English accent present in his voice as he spoke, motioning towards the door with the gun –"lets move outside shall we, get some fresh air while we wait."

Reluctantly, the drug dealers moved outside, the car sidling along side, its driver still leaning out the window, neither hand at the controls, as the distant sirens grew louder.

* * *

The truck's driver was oblivious to the three Honda Civics approaching from the rear of the truck. Oblivious that is, till the first of the three vehicles pulled in front of him, the other two drawing level with the sides of the cab and holding position. From the green glow emanating from beneath the cars, the driver knew what was going on. Several months ago, a series of hijackings had taken place, and then stopped, with no arrests being made. Recently, the heists had started again, using the same method. His suspicion was confirmed when the sunroof of the lead car opened, a figure emerging with a harpoon gun, and lining it up with the passenger side window. As he looked to his left and right, there were figures emerging from the sun roofs of those two cars as well, although the items in their hands were instantly more recognisable, the one on the driver's side of the cab clutching an Uzi 9mm, and aiming it straight at him. The one on the far side, was holding another harpoon launcher, and as the truck driver watched helplessly, the figure from the lead car fired. The projectile smashed easily through the window and opened out, latching on as the car pulled forward, yanking the window out via the cord attached to the projectile. As the window smashed on the tarmac, the lead car pulled to the right, and the second car on the far side pulled in front of the truck, the first car falling back. The figure from the second fired his harpoon gun, which stuck into the seat next to the truck's driver, then attached the cord to his belt and leapt from the Civic, to the truck, and hauled himself into the cab. The driver's first instinct was to fight back, but with the semi-automatic trained at him, he knew it wouldn't be a wise idea. His new passenger levelled an air pistol at him, and fired. The driver felt a dart strike his arm, and he began to feel drowsy. The cars on either side backed off as the truck started to weave back and forth across the road, and before he passed out, the driver felt his passenger pulling him out of the way, and taking his place. The hijacker struggled for a few moments before gaining control of the rig, and straightening out. The cars pulled in line with the rig now under their control, and sped off into the night.

* * *

Knight relaxed as the car shot down the desert road, grateful for the break. The last assignment had been relatively easy, and he was satisfied with the outcome. The panel above and behind the cut off steering wheel lit up with green bars, one in the centre, and one in each corner, approximating a wave form as the car's cool, steely voice emerged –"Michael's calling."

"Put him through Karr," Knight replied automatically, his hands moving to the steering wheel as the monitor lit up –"hey Michael, how's things?"

"Busy," Michael replied, his blue eyes twinkling –"Where are you?"

"In the desert, on the way home from our last assignment."

"How soon can you be in LA?"

"I need to recharge my power packs," Karr injected smoothly. The image of Michael on the monitor nodded –"I know Karr. But you won't be able to recharge at home, we've moved base while you were away, we're at the LA headquarters now. How soon can you be there?"

Knight shrugged –"Karr?"

"We'll get there when we get there," Karr replied coldly. Knight shrugged, not bothered by the car's attitude. From what he'd been told before partnering with the machine, the personality was a lot friendlier than it had been previously, although it still seemed cold and indifferent occasionally, although rarely with him –"I need a more accurate estimate Karr."

The Trans-am was silent for a moment before answering –"Two days, maybe two and a half depending on traffic. We'll need to stop for gas, and my less important systems will begin shutting down to conserve power as we travel."

"We'll see you in two days then," Michael said and the monitor went blank. Knight raised an eyebrow –"Wonder what's going on. Michael's never usually that abrupt."

"I guess we'll find out when we arrive," the car replied –"if we arrive."

"We'll get there," Knight replied, smiling indulgently, knowing the car's sensors would pick it up. After a few minutes, Karr piped up again –"There was an error in my calculations. We can arrive in a day and a half. If we choose."

"That's a big error," Knight replied –"Something wrong with your system?"

"There is no malfunction detected," Karr replied tersely –"However, I did calculate given normal operation."

"Meaning?" Knight asked, a wry smile beginning to form as Karr replied –"meaning I forgot to account for the use of super pursuit mode," then with an irritated tone –"In my original shell, I didn't have that function. I keep forgetting that this body does."

"I thought that you didn't forget anything, given your advanced computer circuitry," Knight teased. Karr's response was a noise that sounded like a snarl before speaking –"If we cut through the desert in super pursuit mode, we can arrive in a day and a half."

"Let's move," Knight replied. A panel on the dashboard slid back, and he pressed the green button. A small light flitted above the button, as the car's air intake rose out from the body, at the same time, the nose began to extend outwards, and the forward section split in two, the upper half where the canner was mounted raising to form an airfoil. Two small panels on either side of the car, in front of the front wheels shot outwards, providing two more fins. Panels in front of the rear wheels turned slightly, providing two more air intakes, and on the rear section of the frame, behind the side windows. Two more panels emerged, with more intakes beneath, the rear end rising to reveal hidden thrusters, the spoiler atop the section raising higher to provide another airfoil. There was a whine as the extra engines powered up, and with a burst of power and thrust, the car rocketed forward, dust kicking up behind it as it tore across the desert. Knight's eyes closed as the car sped along, and he let out a sigh –"Where were you when I was street racing?"

Karr knew that he wasn't really expecting an answer, instead concentrating his scanners on the path ahead, ready to take control if necessary.

**End of Chapter 1…**


	2. Chapter 2: The Briefing

**_Chapter 2:_**

"We're approaching the city," Karr's voice resonated. Knight was concerned to hear the apparent weakness behind the car's usually powerful voice –"Karr are you ok?"

"My power reserves are fading," the AI replied. Knight straightened in his seat –"Anything I can do?"

"We're approaching the city limits. Reducing velocity and exiting super pursuit mode will extend my power reserves, beyond that, nothing. Not until I can recharge."

"I hear you," Knight replied, and pressed the illuminated button –"let's close up."

Once again, the light above it rippled, and the car's exterior altered form, the air intake and raised rear end sinking back into the car as panels and airfoils closed and retracted. The scanner mount sank, rejoining the nose of the car as it pulled back to the main shell, until finally the car appeared to be a typical Trans-am again. Minutes later, they passed a "welcome to Los Angeles" sign. Knight activated the mobile line –"Michael, we're arriving in town now, we'll be at Flag in about…"

"Ten minutes," Karr supplied. Michael looked surprised –"We're not expecting you for another day."

"Karr miscalculated," Knight replied –"We're here, and early."

"Makes a change," the older man replied with a grin, his blue eyes twinkling. Knight shook his head –"I walked into that."

"Technically we drove into it," Karr offered. Knight hid a smirk with his hand, waiting till it passed –"Karr needs a recharge soon. He's almost out of power."

"The bay will be standing by. We can prepare him for your next assignment while he recharges."

"What do you mean prepare me?" Karr asked, his tone steely. Michael frowned slightly –"not over the comm. line, its too high profile. You'll be briefed when you arrive."

"See you soon," Knight answered as Michael's image blinked off screen. There was silence for a second before Karr asked –"What does he mean by prepare?"

"I didn't know I could read minds," Knight replied dryly. The car made a distinctly unhappy noise and he laughed in response –"We'll find out when we get there."

The car didn't respond and Knight sighed. He'd long since learned that Karr tended towards ignoring him when it was annoyed with him –"You have a touchy motor you know that?"

"There is nothing wrong with my engine," Karr replied archly. Knight grinned and didn't respond, deciding it was best to not further antagonise the car, and settled in his seat as they sped into town.

* * *

The car pulled to a stop at the main gateway, as Knight displayed his pass card. The guard on duty looked at it, then at him –"Welcome home Mr Knight…" the guard seemed lost for a moment, and Knight struggled to suppress a grin, knowing full well the source of the guards confusion –"Michael's waiting for me right?"

"He's left instructions for you to head to building three," the guard glowered slightly to hide his embarrassment –"It's at the rear of the main house."

"Thanks," Knight answered, turning his attention back to the road, then leaned back out –"By the way…this isn't home," then slid the car forward beneath the now open gate as Karr spoke –"The guard's behaviour indicated some hostility to you. May I ask why?"

"It wasn't me specifically Karr. It was his momentary confusion."

"About what?"

"Ok, there are two 'Mr Knights' here aren't there?"

"Ahh," the car replied, comprehending, and falling silent as they rounded a bend. This Foundation headquarters was a large facility, and it had to be, especially when the first team's mobile headquarters was around. Knight eyed the huge airplane as Karr drove past it. Sky One was big, accommodating the five vehicles belonging to the other team, quarters for all of them, and the support staff, not to mention the flight crew as well, equipment for repairs and maintenance to the vehicles and spare part stores. The huge turbines were rotated towards the ground, ready for lift off. Like a Harrier, the plane was capable of vertical take offs and landings, again out of necessity. Knight was glad he wasn't part of the other team, he didn't like flying at the best of times. Karr turned down a ramp way, into a brightly lit underground bay. An old light blue '57 Chevy was parked over against the left side wall, Michael's hobby. Next to it, another two cars covered over with protective sheets, their forms disguised. Both his, although one had belonged to an old friend. He pulled Karr over besides a long black truck as a tech stepped out –"Bonnie's waiting for you and Karr. End bay."

Knight nodded, and slowly drove the car down the extent of the underground hanger, now seeing that the right side was divided up by partitions. The largest was the end bay, and he understood why as he pulled in, seeing the sleek black form of the other Trans-am parked there. He swung Karr in, the machines sleek black and silver form curving in alongside the other vehicle, and he climbed out –"Bonnie?"

There was a scraping sound, roller wheels across a floor, then Bonnie pulled herself up from under the other car –"How's that Kitt?"

"Much better, thank you Bonnie."

She patted the car's surface gently then looked at Knight –"Your back."

"Look's like," Knight answered. Bonnie nodded –"How was your first real assignment?"

"Was ok, why?"

"Hope you have a bit better than that for Michael," Bonnie answered –"If he gives you any grief, tell him I said I'd tell a few tales if he doesn't lay off," then laughed lightly –"How was Karr?"

"Couldn't have done it without him. Speaking of, he needs a recharge."

Bonnie frowned –"Karr, have you run a diagnostic? You shouldn't need a recharge so soon."

The car's scanner rippled –"I didn't think to do so."

Now Knight frowned –"ok, that's twice now Karr."

"Twice?" Bonnie asked –"pop your hood Karr."

The vehicles hood opened in response as Knight enlightened her –"First he miscalculated journey time, forgetting to take into account super pursuit mode, and then failed to run a diagnostic, even after that lapse."

Bonnie hooked some cables up to Karr –"Well, I'll see if I can find the problem. You'll have plenty of time before your next assignment, we have to get Karr ready for it. Michael's in his office, complaining about needing an office, he'll be waiting for you there."

"Alright," Knight replied, and patted his car's roof –"Behave yourself Karr."

The vehicles scanner rippled, but there was no vocal acknowledgement as Knight headed up the steel stairs at the rear of the hanger, to the building above, wondering what Bonnie meant as she called over some other technicians –"Alright, we'll start with the repairs…"

* * *

Knight rapped on the door twice, then headed in –"What's up Michael?" before realising Michael wasn't alone –"Hey Jenny."

"Ian," the former marine replied, a little too formally for his liking. Knight raised an eyebrow as he tossed his leather jacket over a chair –"I've only just walked in, how have I managed to offend you?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Jenny replied, her lips curving slightly, and then turned to Michael –"I'll see you later. Kyle has some last minute preparations he wants running before we head out."

"Alright, be careful Jenny," Michael said, then stopped her a second –"If your still around later, I'd like your help with a few tests. Well, you and Domino."

"Alright, shout when you need," the gorgeous brunette replied, and headed out of Michael's office. Knight watched her go with a low whistle –"nice."

"That's my daughter you're checking out," Michael said warningly. Knight held up his hands placatingly and smiled –"Then you should take pride knowing you have an incredibly beautiful daughter."

"Just don't get any ideas," Michael replied, gesturing for him to sit down in one of the casual chairs, then crashed down in another, scorning the desk –"Never thought I'd end up working in this office," he muttered, then turned to business –"How was your last assignment?"

"Relatively easy. We didn't have any problem with it."

"If that was the case, why does the report take note of a lot of damages, including property destruction?"

"We made it as simple as possible, no body got hurt and the bad guys are gonna be behind bars for a long time."

Michael sighed and shook his head slightly –"I suppose I can't really criticise. In my day, I got the same question from Devon on more than a few occasions."

"I guess that's what Bonnie meant," Knight responded. Michael's blue eyes twinkled –"She mentioned that?"

"Nah, she just said she'd tell me a few tales if you balled me out," Knight answered. Michael shook his head –"Same old Bonnie."

Knight shrugged, not really knowing what to say. Michael caught it, and grinned –"Anyway. Your not here to listen to me reminisce."

"You mentioned my next assignment. Sounded big."

"That's one way of putting it," Michael said, getting a file from his desk –"How in practice are you with the street racing?"

"I'm not answering that without a lawyer present," Knight grinned. Michael raised an eyebrow –"Misuse of foundation equipment?"

"There a reason you're asking?"

"Your next assignment," Michael said, tossing the file to him –"You hear about the truck heists that have been going on here?"

"I heard that a truck had been stolen, no details were given though," Knight frowned –"What does that have to do with street racing?"

"Read the file," Michael said –"In brief, the trucks were raided in transit. 3 unmarked black Honda Civics, green neon under glow from the chassis, precision driving. Tire tracks are consistent with a favourite brand of street racers."

"You think someone in the street racing world is pulling off the heists?"

"We're sure of it," Michael replied –"The LAPD had a case about a year ago. Same method of hijacking trucks. No arrests, no convictions and the heists stopped."

"So where do I start?" Knight asked. Michael smiled –"I didn't think you'd turn this down. I'd like you to check the scene of the last hijacking. Local PD may have missed something. Then it's up to you. We don't know where the racers meet up to organise…"

"That's usual. If you're serious about racing, you find out, it's kind of a test," Knight supplied. Michael raised an eyebrow but didn't question it –"We don't know where they meet. But we do know parts suppliers. We've given you a list of places you can start."

Knight flipped down the list, read the relevant information for each one, and checked out the surveillance photos –"I think I'll start at the Racer's Edge."

"A good choice. Can I ask why?"

"According to this, a former LAPD officer works there, Brian O'Conner. He quit shortly after investigating this case. Besides, I know Brian from Miami."

Michael nodded –"Karr's having some modifications made. We're installing nitrous, although you probably won't need it, fine tuning his engine. According to Bonnie you already made some unauthorised adjustments."

Knight looked down slightly but didn't deny it as Michael carried on –"The additions will take a while, plus with the problems you've already reported…you have time to get some rest, read the file. Take a shower. I remember from my days that sometimes you spend days in the car away from civilisation. We'll give you a call when Karr's ready."

"Gotcha," Knight replied, getting to his feet –"Can I ask one thing?"

"Shoot."

"Do we think the same people are responsible this time?"

"Local PD does. I'm not so sure," Michael admitted –"They must have stopped for a reason before, and I doubt it's because they had all they wanted. I don't think they'd start again, but that's what you're going to have to determine. They are the prime suspects though. If it isn't them, you'll have your work cut out for you."

"Nothing new there," Knight shrugged –"Thanks Michael."

* * *

The comm. link awoke Knight from his sleep, and he tiredly rubbed sleep sand from his eyes, and reached for it –"Knight."

"Ian, its Michael. Can you get down to the bay please? We're having a few problems with Karr."

"I'll be right there," Knight groaned, getting to his feet as the comm. shut off. He'd only intended to have a short snooze, but the ache in his muscles told him he'd been asleep on the sofa for a long time. He grabbed his jacket from the chair back, and headed downstairs.

Knight rubbed his eyes, and blinked twice, not believing what he was seeing as he stood beside Michael –"What's going on?"

"Karr is not behaving." Michael replied testily. The vehicle was manoeuvring slowly, lurching backwards as if it were repeatedly tapping the gas pedal, backing away from the technicians trying to gain access to the machine. Knight sighed, knowing full well the car didn't trust the technicians, hadn't since Wilton Knight had deactivated him years ago, before his program had been repaired –"Karr, come here."

With a squeal of tires, the car moved forward, smoothly and quickly driving around the technicians and halting inches away from its driver –"I will not allow it."

"Allow what?" Knight asked. Michael supplied the answer –"Karr was being prepared for your assignment. The repairs have been made. We were going to alter Karr's appearance so that he'd blend in, and enhance his engine."

"I am quite happy with my appearance as it is," Karr replied coldly –"I will not allow them to alter it."

"It's for the good of the mission Karr," Michael informed it sternly, his usual humour drained from his tone. Karr's scanner rippled –"I will not allow my appearance to be altered. The body parts serve no useful function."

Knight held up a hand –"We may not need to be arguing about this. I can run Karr as a sleeper."

"A sleeper?" Michael asked. Knight shrugged –"It's a car that appears to be basic stock. In reality, it's highly tuned. I don't know the LA scene well, but it should be ok."

"Well, I guess we'll have to do that then, since Karr doesn't want his appearance altered," Michael sighed –"Bonnie, how long till you finish with the extra parts?"

"Provided Karr co-operates, I can do it alone if I pull an all nighter."

"Why alone?" Michael asked, frowning. Knight pulled a face –"Karr doesn't trust the other technicians."

Michael looked distinctly unpleased and gave the vehicle a sharp look, but didn't say anything. Karr sat there quietly, scanner rippling in a challenging manner before Michael finally spoke –"Alright, go to work," and headed upstairs. Knight crouched down by Karr –"You know how to push your luck with him don't you?"

He wasn't surprised when Karr didn't respond, and sighed –"Alright, fine, have one of your moods. Just behave for Bonnie alright?"

"As you wish," the car replied in smooth cold tones, then backed into the bay. Knight took a deep breath then looked at Bonnie –"Sorry."

"It's no problem. I can catch up on my sleep after I've finished."

"He'll behave for you now," Knight replied, and then added –"I think. Want a hand?"

"From what I'm told, you're going to be busy. You'd best get some sleep while you can. Me and Karr will get along fine, won't we Karr?"

The cars scanner rippled once in acknowledgement, but it didn't speak, and Knight knew the machine was sulking, despite having got its way. The knowledge made him grin slightly –"Alright, I'll see you both in the morning. Night Bonnie. Goodnight Karr."

"Goodnight," the car intoned back at him. Bonnie gave him a smile –"sleep well."

**End of Chapter 2…**


	3. Chapter 3: Heaven's In The Engine, Liste...

_Thanks for the reviews people, glad your all liking it. Hey to Tempest, thanks for your help and support with this, and hey to Penning and Cheer, glad your enjoying :-). We're getting fast and furious now, hope you enjoy this one!_

****

**Chapter 3: Heaven's In The Engine, Listen To Her Howl And Roar**

The two Trans-ams's tore along the track, the black and silver one a little way in front. The black car surged forward, drawing level for a few seconds, before the other Trans-am pulled away, beating the other car across the line by a whole car length before skidding to a halt. The other Trans-am skidded round as well, their noses less than a metre apart as both cars stopped, their respective gold and red scanner lights rippling as their drivers got out, both laughing –"I thought I had you then."

"Not a chance Mike," Knight replied –"Ever since I started partnering with Karr, he's had the advantage over Kitt. I didn't even have to use the nitrous you had Bonnie installed."

"It wasn't a fair race," Kitt grumbled –"Not since you optimised Karr's performance, and certainly not since Bonnie added his new parts."

"We didn't even use the nitrous," Karr growled back softly –"And you know that Bonnie made the same adjustments to you, after she'd seen Knight's work on me."

"Stop arguing children," Michael grinned –"Work alright for you?" he said, addressing Knight. Knight shrugged in response –"We should be able to beat anything we race against. Although we might throw a few races, just to stay low profile. I'd rather have a proper clutch and shifter, but the sports shifter will suffice."

"We need to get to work on the case soon. Installing a new gearbox system, and clutch pedal would have taken too long," Michael replied –"This system will work for now. And you know why the cars have automatic gears. Makes life easier in chases, and its easier for the benefit of the auto drive."

Knight shrugged non-committally –"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it," then patted Karr's hood –"Head back to the start Karr. We're gonna run another test in a few minutes."

"You aren't driving me this time?" Karr asked. Knight shook his head –"We're gonna pit you against a car built for street racing. You were analysing my driving, and you should know how to perform best anyway. You should be fine."

"We'll drop you at the garage, then head back, and join in again," Michael said –"let's go."

* * *

Knight grinned as the Viper GTS came to life. The car was jet black, with extensive after market modifications, both performance and visual changes. Its sides bore an elaborate outline of a flame pattern in gold, the flames streaking from the wheel arches. The hood had flames emerging from the headlights, back along to the windshield, and in between them, was an image of a hissing snake, emerging from the air scoop. Gold neon shone from under the car, matching the colour of the spoiler on the cars back end, coming to life as the car did with a throaty roar. Knight let the engine rev right up and drop back down before slamming it into gear and shooting up the ramp way of the garage, pulling up between the two Trans-ams on the starting line, letting the Viper's engine roar, grinned as Michael rolled his eyes at him. His eyes widened in surprise as Jenny pulled alongside Kitt in Domino, her red and white Mustang cobra. Knight frowned to himself, wondering how the Viper was going to match up to these vehicles. He suspected it could beat Domino, after all, the Mustang was part of the other Team, with the weaker MBS, and built in weaknesses in case any of them went bad, like KRO's driver had. In theory though, Karr should beat him, probably Kitt too. The light above the track turned red, and he turned his attention away from his thoughts, letting the engine rev up till he found the sweet spot that would give him a little extra kick as he pulled away. The light turned green, and he slammed the Viper into gear, the tires squealing as the car pulled away, just ahead of the pack. It didn't stay there for long though, as Karr pulled up alongside, then blasted away, sunlight glinting off the black and silver paintwork. Knight raised an eyebrow and muttered to himself –"Not bad Karr," then hit the nitrous button. The car surged forward, the surroundings seeming to streak into a rainbow as it pulled forward, streaking past Karr as the other two cars tried to keep up with the black and silver Trans-am. They didn't get the chance, Knight barely hearing the roar of Karr's turbo over the noise of the Vipers engine as the black and silver car rocketed past him again, its back end crossing the finish just as the Viper's nose did, Kitt alongside, and Domino a full metre behind Kitt. Knight shook his head and grinned as he pulled the Viper to a stop and got out –"Good work Karr."

"Your machine never stuck a chance," Karr informed him. Knight laughed –"It didn't come off too badly against you and Kitt. Not like Domino did."

Jenny gave him an annoyed look as she got out of her Mustang –"The foundation didn't give our team cars as powerful as Kitt and Karr, because of its experience with Kro. And they reasoned that only a small modification to the engines was required. They're still faster than most road cars, even Beast."

"Yeah," Knight grinned –"Just not faster than cars built for street racing."

"You didn't beat her by that much," Michael pointed out –"And you didn't win. Karr was faster, and me and Kitt were level with you."

"My baby still didn't come off too badly though, which is what I'm happy about," Knight replied, running his hand along the Viper's hood. Michael sighed –"Alright. If your happy with Karr's modifications, have Bonnie run a final check and then head out."

"alright," Knight replied –"Come on Karr, follow me back," then nodded to Jenny –"Nice seeing you again Jenny," he offered with a wink, then got back in the car as she scowled, and drove off, the black and silver Trans-am pulling in behind him. Jenny shook her head slightly –"Why on earth did you hire him? He's not exactly a team player. Too competitive. Seems to like scoring points off people. Kyle would kick him off our team."

"The new team I'm forming works differently," Michael replied –"If it was meant to be like yours, I probably wouldn't have hired him either. But he's perfect for this team. Independent streak, if a little cut off from the world. And he works well with Karr, which is reassuring."

"Well, I hope he doesn't crash and burn," Jenny shrugged –"And that your trust isn't misplaced. I'd better go. Kyle didn't want to delay this long, wouldn't have if there wasn't a fault with Sky One."

"When are you back next?"

"Few weeks," Jenny answered, pecking his cheek –"See you later dad."

* * *

"How's everything looking Bonnie?" Knight asked as he pulled the protective cover over his Viper. Bonnie looked up from her computer –"Everything looks fine. How's it feel Karr?"

"A bit of a tight fit, but it isn't uncomfortable," the machine replied –"Does this mean we're ready to go?"

"I am if you are pal," Knight replied –"Bonnie, when you have a moment, can you make sure my other car's ready to go? I'm thinking we may need it as an incentive. Just make sure its in good running order, it hasn't been run for a while."

"I will when I have a moment," Bonnie answered, unhooking some electronics for Karr, and shutting the cars hood as Knight got in –"Want me to tell Michael you've gone?"

"Thanks Bonnie," Knight grinned, starting Karr's engine –"See you around," then slipped the car into reverse, backing out of the bay, then driving off.

* * *

"Certainly can't miss this place huh Karr?" Knight asked as the Trans-am pulled in to the Racer's Edge car park. The cars scanner rippled –"Not with that bright red sports car hanging off the roof."

Knight grinned indulgently –"Certainly looks the business. Just remember, we're low profile ok?"

"I remember the plan," Karr replied coldly. Knight grinned, unfazed –"I'm sure you do. Just behave yourself and keep quiet ok."

The cars scanner rippled –"Understood."

"Good," Knight said, and climbed out, patting the cars roof –"I won't be long," then headed into the shop.

"Nice place," Knight said as he entered –"Shame about their hiring policy. Couldn't they find better than you bro?"

The blond man turned round, surprised –"Knight!"

"You remember my name then," Knight replied –"You don't write, you don't stay in touch. You still sore about losing?"

"What the hell are you doing here man?" the blond man asked as he stepped from behind the counter. Knight grinned –"Nice to see you too Brian."

Brian returned the grin –"Been too long cuz. How's things in Miami bro?"

"Haven't been there for a while man," Knight replied, embracing Brian in a friendly hug. Knight wrapped an arm round Brian's neck in a friendly headlock –"So this is where you're working now?"

Brian shoved him off, but not with too much force –"Sometimes. I work at DT as well. It's a garage, specialises in…"

"In highly tuned cars, made for street racing," Knight finished –"I thought you and Rome were gonna set up shop in Miami?"

"I helped him start out," Brian answered –"Couldn't stay, had to get back to Mia."

"Your fiancé?" Knight asked. Brian nodded –"Long engagement, still got to set a date. And then start arranging things."

"One reason why I'm never getting married," Knight grinned. Brian smirked –"Who'd have you cuz?"

Knight gave him a scandalised look –"You are still sore about losing aren't you?"

"Nah," Brian replied, then looked up as a customer came in –"I gotta get this. We're short staffed today. I get off for lunch in about an hour, when Harry and Kat are back if you wanna stick around, catch up bro."

Knight checked his watch –"Tell you what, I'll meet you back here in an hour. Got an errand to run cuz."

"Sure, no problem," Brian replied –"I'll take you to meet Mia. Catch you later bro."

"Catch you later," Knight replied, meeting Brian's fist with his own, then headed out of the shop.

* * *

"So this is where they stole the truck?" Knight asked, walking a few paces in front of the car, it crawling along behind him as Karr responded –"According to the data I was given."

Knight crouched slightly, examining some faded tire tracks –"Your scans revealing anything?"

"Nothing that isn't in the police report," Karr answered –"There'd be even less to find if Michael hadn't pulled a few strings to keep the road closed for us to look at."

"Yeah I know," Knight replied –"Is there enough left of the tire tracks for you to provide a reconstruction?"

"I can try," Karr replied. Knight frowned, getting back up and walking over to the car –"Well?"

"We already knew that precision driving was involved. We have the truck driver's statement. And the brand of tires the cars were using, as well as my scans of this area. All this really tells us is the exact positions of the cars and their probable vectors, allowing us to simulate their movements. How does it help?"

"To be honest, it doesn't," Knight answered –"It's just to give me an idea of how exactly these guys used three small cars to get a person on to a rig and take control of it. Especially when a rig could cause them to have a real bad day if there was a collision."

"I see."

Knight watched Karr's simulation –"Something doesn't feel right Karr."

"The simulation is as accurate as I can manage with the available data," the car replied irritably, as if annoyed that its driver doubted it. Knight shook his head –"Not what I meant. The cops think the same people that pulled the heists a year ago, are behind this one, and the others. But something doesn't add up about it. I just can't see what it is yet, but I have the feeling it's not the same people."

"We should still investigate them though."

"Yeah," Knight checked his watch –"So let's go get on to that," he said, sliding into the vehicle. Karr took off down the road, skidding round in a one eighty with a screech of tires and heading back the way the Trans-am had come.

* * *

"You ready?" Knight asked as he re-entered The Racer's Edge. Brian gave him an amused look –"It's customary to say hello first."

Knight shrugged and Brian sighed with a shake of his head and turned slightly –"Kat, I'm off to lunch, your ok on your own right?"

"Course I am Brian. Say hi to Leon for me if you see him, ask him to stop by," the slender, white-blonde haired girl replied. Knight frowned slightly, sure he'd seen her before, but thought it better not to ask as he followed Brian out, the other guy asking –"So what you driving now? I don't see your Viper anywhere."

"I still have it," Knight replied –"But this is mine too."

"A Trans-am?" Brian asked, slightly incredulous –"These things are old bro. And it doesn't look much."

Knight grinned as Karr's scanner rippled, although the car remained silent –"Looks aren't everything Brian. It can go, believe me it can go. Get in."

Brian opened the passenger door, and whistled as he saw the dash. As Knight opened his door, he watched the dashboard light up in a slow refined sequence and whispered –"Show off."

There was no reply from Karr, but he did hear the noise of the scanner rippling again and grinned as he sat down. Brian sat down slowly –"You weren't kidding. Wild dash cuz, even for a racer. What does all this stuff do?"

Knight just grinned –"You'll see later."

"You racing tonight?"

"If you tell me where to show up."

"C'mon, you know the rules. You're supposed to find out for yourself."

"Nothing says you can't ask a friend. Besides, there's something in it for you," Knight tossed back, holding a set of keys. Brian's eyes widened –"Are those?"

"Yep. And you can have it back if you tell me where the racers meet up."

"Alright, alright," Brian answered, and told him where to go. Knight grinned –"Thanks. Now, where are we eating?"

"I'll give you directions."

"Alright," Knight said, and started Karr's engine, the Trans-am coming to life with a rumble, backing out of the space, and heading down the street.

**End of Chapter 3…**


	4. Chapter 4: Watch Your, Watch Your, Watch...

**__**

_thanks for the reviews guys and girls, i appreciate it. big shout to Tempest, thanks for beta'ing, and help with the cars and characters!_

_**

* * *

**_**__**

**_Chapter 4: Watch Your, Watch Your, Watch Your Back!_**

"I wouldn't park here if I were you," Brian commented as Knight backed the Trans-am into a space. Knight glanced at him as he switched the engine off –"Why?"

"Its Vince's space. No-one parks in Vince's space."

"Well, now that's changed," Knight said, getting out of the car. Brian shrugged and followed suit –"You always did like getting in trouble."

"There's no trouble. I don't see his name on the space. And it's not like there's not plenty of spaces available."

"I know," Brian grinned –"But its still Vince's place."

Knight shrugged –"Are we gonna eat or what?"

"C'mon," Brian said, nodding his head in the direction of the door, and stepping through –"Heya Mia."

"Heya Brian," the dark haired, lightly tanned girl behind the counter said, leaning over the top as the two kissed quickly. Knight guessed she had some Italian blood from her skin tone, and coughed lightly. Brian grinned –"Mia, this is a friend from Miami, Ian Knight. Knight, this is Mia, my fiancée."

"Nice to meet you Ian," Mia said, her voice soft, extending a hand. Knight took it, and kissed it gently in a very old fashioned manner –"I think the pleasure is mine. And please, it's Knight."

"Hey hey hey, that's my fiancé you seem to be flirting with bro," Brian said, although his tone indicated he was joking. Knight grinned –"My bad."

"Wasn't so bad," Mia smiled radiantly –"So, why Knight?"

"Very few people call me Ian, which suits me fine," Knight replied –"I prefer going by my surname, always have."

"You a racer?"

"I race, amongst other things."

"Wouldn't have thought it from looking at your car. I don't race much, and even mine is more kitted out than yours."

"Ahh looks can be deceiving," Knight said, musing over the irony of that statement, given that he wasn't being completely honest with them, although he hadn't lied out right. Brian gave him a look suggesting he knew exactly what Knight meant –"So why the change of style? I mean, apart from that light on the front, the car doesn't look much, till you get inside anyways. But your Viper was kitted right out."

"I had a little trouble," Knight shrugged –"Decided on something that wouldn't draw as much attention."

"I can see how that appeals," Mia said thoughtfully, deciding that while Knight was likeable, there was something about him that suggested he wasn't what he seemed –"You guys here to eat?"

"That's right," Brian grinned –"How's the tuna today?"

"Every time you're here, you ask that and every time, I tell you it's crappy as always," Mia replied in an amused tone –"So why'd you always ask?"

"Force of habit," Brian grinned –"I'll have the tuna."

Mia shook her head slightly, still smiling –"And you?"

"Hamburger and fries if you have em," Knight grinned disarmingly. Mia nodded –"it'll take a little while longer but yeah."

"Cheers," Knight replied, taking a seat as Brian asked –"Dom around?"

"Upstairs in the store room," Mia answered, handing them their lunch –"You going up?"

"Nah I'll wait till he comes down," Brian said, hearing the approaching cars at the same time Knight did and turning to watch as they pulled in, first a metallic purple Nissan 240sx, Silvia conversion. Alongside it and next to Karr, a yellow Nissan Skyline R32 pulled in. On Karr's other side, a Jetta pulled in. Behind Karr, a blue Maxima had stopped, then with a squeal of tires, moved forward, and slid in to a space on the other side of the 240 as the other cars occupants got out. The kid that got out of the Jetta was already looking at Karr with interest –"hey Leon, look at this. In pretty good shape for its age."

"Maybe so Jesse," the guy that had gotten out of the skyline replied –"Doesn't look like it's kitted for racing though."

"I know, but it'd be interesting to see if it could be done."

"Well, be sure to ask the driver if you can have it before I kill him," the Maxima's driver growled as he got out of the car. Knight glanced at Brian and with a low voice –"That's Vince?"

"Yup."

"Great," Knight replied, and waved at the girl –"Hey, Sanchez, good to see you girl!"

"Sanchez?" Letty scowled and looked at the team –"Who is this guy? And who the hell is Sanchez?"

"Knight, that's Letty, Dom's girl," Brian said –"Whose Sanchez?" he asked, Knight just shrugging –"Someone who looks a lot like here," he replied as the team entered the café, as Mia asked at the same time –"How you doing guys?"

"Hey Brian, you seen the T-top outside?" Jesse asked excitedly –"That'd be a challenge to get up to spec huh?"

"I've seen it Jess. I've been in it," Brian replied –"Knight this is Jesse, Leon, Letty and Vince. Guys, this is Knight, he's a friend from Miami."

"The fools parked in my spot," Vince growled. Knight looked at him casually –"I didn't see your name on it."

"Have some respect for your betters," Vince said coldly –"Your car isn't even a racer and I bet you can't drive that well."

Knight stood up, not surprised to find that he was a little shorter than Vince –"Actually it is and I can. Sorry Jesse, it's already up to spec, so no challenge for you."

Jesse deflated at that slightly, although he watched with interest as Knight and Vince stared each other down. Leon chewing gum, also watching with interest leaned over to Jesse –"This could get interesting."

"Vince!" Mia said loudly, getting his attention as she tried to keep the peace –"Can I get you something? Before you start a fight in here."

"You can get this fool to move his crappy domestic car."

"That crappy domestic car could beat yours any day," Knight said coldly. Vince glared at him and growled –"Is that a challenge?"

"Guys, guys, we're all friends here all right?" Brian offered, standing between them –"So let's just call it quits for now ok?"

Neither man answered, glaring a hole into each other as Brian looked back over his shoulder –"C'mon Knight, we're both done eating. I gotta get back to work.

"Alright," Knight replied calmly –"Thanks for lunch Mia."

"Thanks a lot Mia," Brian added then glanced at Leon –"Kat said to say hi, ask you to drop by the Edge."

"Watch your back punk," Vince tossed at Knight as Brian pushed him towards the door. Knight snorted –"You ain't that good an actor. You need to work a little harder to convince people that you're as tough as you make out," he retorted, not even turning back as he headed to Karr's door. Brian groaned softly, knowing what was coming next. He wasn't disappointed as Vince stalked over, fist heading at Knight. To Brian's surprise, Knight ducked right, not the move he would have he made as Vince's fist passed very close, then understood why as Knight's left elbow came up and back, rocking Vince on his heels as Knight whirled round with a right hook that caught Vince's chin. The bigger, heavier set man growled and lunged at him, knocking Knight to the ground, and started hitting him with hard rights to the face. Knight got his left hand to Vince's face, putting pressure on, forcing him upwards, then hit with a right hand of his own, knocking Vince to one side, rolling them both over, and started hitting Vince with rights of his own as they scuffled. Then he felt a hand on the back of his neck, and he was thrown backwards, landing on the smooth skin of Karr's hood. Knight eyed the taller man stood between him and his attacker. The guy was bigger than him, with rippling muscles, strong jaw line and shaved head. Knight didn't fancy tackling him as Brian intervened –"Dom wait up man," stepping between them –"he's cool, I know him."

"Who the hell is he Brian?" the man replied, folding his arms across his chest, slowly and deliberately. Brian grinned –"Dom, this is Knight. Knight, this is the guy I told you about, Dom Toretto."

Knight eyed Dom suspiciously, and found he was getting the same look back from the bigger man –"He needs to watch his mouth."

"No I don't," Knight retorted, ignoring the feeling that he was being slightly childish –"That implies I didn't know what I saying. I knew exactly what I was saying about that knuckle dragger."

"Fucking punk," Vince spat out, surging forwards. Dom held him back –"Relax. I've warned you before about embarrassing me with crap like this," he snapped as Leon got hold of his friend –"C'mon back off and cool it," he said, dragging Vince back into the store as Brian said warningly –"Knight, stand down. Dom is not some one you want to annoy alright?"

Knight tensed slightly, then forced himself to relax –"So you're Dominic Toretto."

"That's right."

"I thought you'd be taller," Knight smirked –"Brian told me a lot about you."

"While I was in Miami," Brian added. Dom gave them both a look that said he wasn't impressed –"Brian did you not think to tell him he shouldn't park there? You know what happened to the last guy to do that."

"He told me, I just didn't care," Knight interjected. Dom glanced at him –"You a racer?"

"Yeah."

"Well you got the attitude alright, I'll give you that," Dom replied, then glanced at Karr –"Apparently not the ride though."

Knight laid a hand on Karr's hood warningly to stop the car retorting –"You might be surprised."

Dom glanced back at Brian who just shrugged in response –"If the dash is anything to go by, it's tricked out."

Dom looked back at Knight –"Brian says your cool, which earns you a little leeway. You pull something like this again, I'll knock you on your ass, you hear me?"

"This is bullshit," Knight retorted. Dom's jaw tightened, his eyes hardening and Knight knew he was on thin ice –"But yeah, I hear you."

Dom eyed him evaluatingly then nodded slowly –"Brian, get him outta here alright?"

Brian nodded –"C'mon man," he said, motioning Knight towards the car. Knight shrugged his hand off irritably and glanced at Vince –"Maybe you'll get a shot at redeeming yourself later," he said angrily, ignoring the annoyed look Dom gave him and Brian as they got into the car. With a squeal of tires, the Trans-am took off, leaving the store in a cloud of dust.

* * *

**That night

* * *

**

"Now this is home," Knight grinned –"Automobile heaven, right Karr?"

"I am unfamiliar with that reference," Karr replied as Knight slid the black and silver Trans-am into the busy street. Music blared, mixing into one big mass of sound from the numerous cars parked there. Knight made an approving noise as he cast his eyes over the cars present, a black Nissan Skyline R34 with an elaborate tiger pattern along the side, surprised to find that its apparent driver was a blond female with incredibly pale skin. She seemed familiar, before he recalled seeing her and the car a few months back in tuner magazine, although he was sure that wasn't where he knew her from. There were a lot of other car's present, but the two that caught his attention next were an older model Eclipse, old enough he suspected to have all wheel drive, light blue in colour with pink trim on the spoiler, and pink vinyl's on the side, pink neon light shining out under the cars chassis. The one next to it was a second generation RX-7, a front mounted intercooler and tinted windows that were almost the same colour as the car which had the most elaborate paint job he'd ever seen on a car, the bottom six inches of the car jet black and painted to look like a tree line. The upper part was very dark purple and the roof was painted in varying shades of lighter purple to look like storm clouds. From the clouds down to the trees were brilliant silver lightning bolts and around the bolts the background was a lighter purple like the lightning had created a haze and ranged all down both sides and the hood as well as on the back and side windows. Like when the bolts go over glass they don't stop they just go over the tint. He gave a low whistle –"Nice," as Karr asked –"The car, or its owner?"

Knight grinned as he checked out the driver, another girl, with very dark red hair that fell down her back in curls, wearing a fancy black singlet, that appeared to sparkle in the coruscating light and dark, flared jeans –"Both," he replied, noting that she seemed to be watching over the Eclipse next to her car as well –"Although she isn't really my type. Man I should have invited Faith or Eliza tonight, they both live in LA."

"Why do you socialize with so many young ladies?"

"Karr, you're beginning to sound like my mother," Knight sighed –"What's wrong with a little companionship?"

"Nothing when it's lasting," Karr replied –"You seem to just drift from one to the other, with no real attachment. Why is that?"

"Long story," Knight frowned, fighting the memories that Karr's comments had dragged up. Karr growled slightly as he changed the subject for his drivers ease –"I can beat all the cars here with one wheel tied behind my axle."

"You know that and I know that, but they don't," Knight replied, grinning slightly as the memories subsided back into his subconscious –"And we're supposed to keep a low profile, which means not beating them as badly as we could do."

"I suppose," Karr growled softly. Knight grinned –"I don't like it either but it's necessary. Just remember to stay quiet alright. I'm gonna go mingle with the crowd till Brian arrives. Be good."

"Understood," Karr said, his tone as cold and steely as ever. Knight shook his head slightly and got out, grinning as he looked around –"Home sweet home."

**End of Chapter 4…**


	5. Chapter 5: You Just Got Hustled For A Wa...

****

_thanks for the reviews everyone, i appreciate it, glad your all enjoying it._

_once again, shout out to Tempest, thanks for the loan of Nyssa and Kat, and their cars. also want to thank her for the design of her car (see end of last chapter), its appreciated. hope you all like this one._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

****

**_Chapter 5: You Just Got Hustled For A Wad of Cash Man, Whatcha Gonna Do, Act A Fool_**

"Nice car," Knight offered as he approached the red head perched on the hood of the RX-7 –"love the paint job. Very elaborate, very unique."

"Thanks," the girl replied warmly –"Took a long time to do."

"I'll bet," Knight replied, offering his hand –"I'm Knight."

The girl shook his hand –"Tempest."

"Goes with the car then," Knight grinned –"Unique car, unique name."

"That's right," she grinned –"Your names quite unusual too. Is it just Knight?"

"Nah. It's actually Ian. Knight's my surname, but I prefer going by that."

"Knight it is then," she replied –"Which is your car?"

"The Trans-am."

Her face fell slightly –"Doesn't look much, although that rippling light combined with the black and silver paint job does give it a menacing air."

"You have no idea," Knight laughed, thinking how well she'd just summed up Karr –"It might not look much, but it can certainly shift."

"I hope so," Tempest replied –"it'll have to if your going to beat the cars here, and you'll need to do that to earn respect."

"Any suggestions?"

"Much as I hate to admit it," Tempest replied, looking around cautiously –"Beat one of the Toretto team. Quickest way to gain respect here."

"I don't think Jesse would be too much of a problem, so I'm guessing you meant someone else," Knight grinned. Tempest laughed –"Jesse is quite sweet. Don't spend much time with him though. My team tends not to mix with the Toretto's. History, you know how it is," she shrugged. Knight nodded –"Yeah I know. I suspect it's going to be Vince that I race."

Tempest gave him a curious look and he grinned widely –"History."

"You know Vince?"

"Not really," Knight answered –"But we did have a slugging match earlier. He has a score to settle."

"Well, I'd hope Nyssa's around if I were you. His tempers a bit more restrained when she's around."

"Thanks for the advice," Knight replied, then glanced back at Karr, to see two guys looking at the vehicle –"Who are those two?"

"Hector and Edwin," Tempest replied –"I'd head over if I were you. I'll keep an eye out for your race."

Knight smiled –"Maybe catch you afterwards."

"I look forward to it," she replied with a wink. Knight chuckled, and headed back towards Karr, the comm. link chirping as he did so and he checked it surreptiously –"What is it Karr?"

"We have vehicles approaching. Your friends from earlier."

"Alright, I guess its show time," Knight replied –"I'll be right with you," then drew Hector and Edwin's attention –"Like the car guys?"

"It's a little plain," Edwin replied. Knight raised an eyebrow –"It's what's under the hood that matters."

"What you got under the hood?" Hector asked. Knight grinned and stayed silent. Hector rolled his eyes –"Just like the other white boy. You gonna make me find out the hard way?"

"Damn straight," Knight replied –"probably in a few minutes."

"Toretto ain't here…" Edwin trailed off as he heard the cars approach –"Alright here he is, its on," he almost squeaked as the team's cars pulled up, led by a red RX-7 R1 and with an orange 95 2JZ Supra in the middle of the pack, the cars pulling to a halt as the RX-7 glided forward, engine roaring right into the high rev's. Knight shook his head slightly as Dom got out of the car, the rest of the team getting out of their cars, a dark haired girl getting out of Vince's. Knight guessed this was Nyssa. Leon headed over to the blonde with the black skyline and embraced her, which jogged something in his memory, although he didn't know why, turning his attention back to Dom as he slapped hands with Hector and Edwin –"How you doin guys?"

"Doin good man," Edwin said –"How we running tonight?"

"Same as usual, two gee buy in," Dom said, then noticed Knight –"Might be on for a few races tonight, cops allowing. Hector, you racing tonight?"

"Plan on doing, been too long man," Hector answered. Dom nodded –"Alright. Mia's gonna hold the money. Let's see who we can get in the first four tonight."

Brian nodded to Knight as he joined them –"You up? I wanna see what your Trans-am can do."

"I'll bet," Knight grinned –"You gonna run against me?"

"Sure, why not?" Brian asked –"Dom, I'll run."

"Count me in," Knight added. Dom glanced at him –"You got the money?"

"Pink slip tonight," Knight said, holding it up. Dom laughed –"You really want to lose your car?"

"I'll be keeping it. And the money too," Knight replied, his tone challenging. Dom seemed to weigh that up –"Brian vouched for you earlier, so I guess I'll give you a shot."

"Count me in too brother," Vince growled, glaring at Knight. Dom looked at him –"Vince, Brian's already…"

"We can both run," Vince replied, his tone slightly angry. Dom shrugged –"Alright. One more."

While they waited for Dom to find another driver, Brian leaned over slightly –"So, how'd you know that Vince was gonna hit you before?"

"I figured it was a safe bet, going by the look of him."

"That doesn't explain how you dodged."

Knight grinned, and tapped Karr's side lightly –"Saw his reflection in the window. And later, he's gonna see his reflection in Karr's back end."

"Karr?"

Knight cursed inwardly –"It's my cars name."

"You named it?" Brian asked –"You never did that with your Viper."

Knight shrugged and pointed –"looks like Dom found another racer," he said, changing the subject. Brian gave him a look that suggested he knew exactly what Knight had just done as Dom waved them over –"Alright, we have another driver. You're new here, so let me explain how it works. Simple straight up drag race over a quarter mile strip. Follow Brian when we move out, and line up ready. Assuming the cops don't show up, we meet back here after sorting prize money, to sort out the next race. Better to keep moving as you probably know. Understand?"

Knight ignored the condescending tone from the bigger man and nodded. It seemed the right thing to do as Dom returned the nod –"Alright, everyone move out!"

The cars peeled out of the street heading towards the strip they'd be racing on. Knight climbed back into Karr and started the engine, and headed after Brian.

* * *

Knight grinned slightly to himself as two blondes sprayed paint across the road, the cars pulling to a stop behind it, Karr between Vince's Maxima and Brian's Supra, the fourth driver in a brand new Impreza WRX that looked to be extensively kitted out. Knight smirked to himself –"I don't think we have any real problems here."

"I can assume we're not throwing this race then," Karr replied with usual cold steely tones. Knight laughed –"No, we ain't. Like I'm losing you in a race. Besides, I really want to see Vince's face when he loses to you."

"After his earlier comments, I want to beat him too. I could humiliate him," Karr suggested –"My microjammer could immobilise his car."

"Fun as that sounds, I think we'll just stick to the plan. Beat them, but not as fast as we really can."

"As you wish," Karr replied with a cold purr. Knight grinned, and got ready, letting Karr's engine roar alongside the other cars, knowing that the scanner was rippling back and forth. For some reason, the image seemed malevolent for Karr, but with Kitt, it was more re-assuring. In some respects, Karr's seemed re-assuring too, but for very different reasons. He shrugged mentally –"Ready?"

"Of course," the cold steely voice replied. Knight glanced out of the windshield, watching as Dom lifted Letty slightly. Knight knew that the race was about to start, watching as she raised her arms, the engines of all four cars roaring with anticipation. Letty dropped her arms, and with a squeal of tires, the race began. Brian was first off the mark, the Supra quickly gaining the advantage, although it didn't last long as both the Maxima and the Trans-am caught up quickly as the cars streaked along, the Impreza already lagging behind. Knight grinned to himself, and pressed the gas pedal down further, the light under the cars voice modulator switching from normal cruise, to pursuit mode, the black and silver Trans-am streaking into the lead. The car's monitor came to life, displaying a graphic of the other 3 cars as they engaged nitrous, the Subaru drawing level as the Supra and Maxima passed the Trans-am. Knight laughed –"Oh we can't have that can we," and hit the turbo. Karr shot forward, flashing past the Supra and the Maxima in an instant, streaking away from the other three cars with a tremendous amount of speed, hurtling across the finish line 2 car lengths in front of both the Supra and Maxima which were both ahead of the Subaru by a car length. Karr gave a humourless chuckle –"piece of cake."

Knight just grinned –"let's go get our winnings shall we?"

"And my 'pink slip' as you called it," Karr confirmed –"You are not putting me up as a prize again."

"Yes boss," Knight replied, rewarded by a snarling noise from the car as he skidded it round, and headed back to the start line.

* * *

"You got some fair speed out of that machine," Dom said as Knight got out of the car. Knight grinned –"I told you."

"Mia, give the man his winnings," Dom said then asked –"What you got under the hood?"

Knight just grinned –"Maybe after we race."

"I'll hold you to that," Dom replied as Brian and Vince joined them. Jesse was stood behind them, looking slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to see under Karr's hood. Vince looked pissed, although his mood seemed to lighten as Nyssa wrapped her arms around him. Brian grinned as he shook hands with Knight –"Not bad."

"You certainly took it better this time," Knight laughed. Brian raised an eyebrow at him –"You ever heard of being a gracious winner cuz?"

Knight just smirked in response and took his prize from Mia –"Thanks Mia."

"Alright, everyone back to the market," Dom said –"We'll set up for the next race."

Knight watched as the cars started to peal out, then climbed back into Karr –"Alright, you heard him."

Karr's engine rumbled to life as the car headed after the other vehicles.

* * *

Knight noted with interest that the Eclipse was no longer present as he pulled into the market. Dom was already setting up for the next race as he got out of the car as Tempest approached –"Nice race. You got some whack out of that Trans-am."

"Thanks," Knight replied. Tempest's smile took on a challenging edge –"of course, you won't beat my Rex."

"That a challenge?"

Tempest spread her arms slightly –"take it how you will."

"I think me and you are gonna have to take this to the blacktop."

"I was hoping you'd say that," she replied with a laugh –"But not tonight. My friend's already left, and it isn't much fun on your own."

"Know that feeling," Knight replied, face clouding slightly. Tempest raised a slender eyebrow but sensed it was better not to ask –"Perhaps tomorrow night?"

"You're on," Knight grinned, the cloud disappearing from his expression. Tempest grinned and gave a slight nod –"Well alright. I'll see you tomorrow then. Be ready for a beating," she winked, and then headed to her car. Knight shook his head slightly, amused, then looked around. Brian waved him over –"Knight, got two more people for you to meet."

Knight nodded and headed over to where Brian was gathered with Leon, Nyssa and the blond haired girl with the Skyline, who was cosied up to Leon –"What's up Leon?"

The other man nodded –"You didn't do too bad before. Vince is pissed that he lost to you."

"Obviously you remember Leon," Brian interrupted –"This is Nyssa," he said gesturing to the dark haired girl Knight had seen with Vince –"And this is Kat. If you remember, she was at the Edge earlier."

"So that's where I knew the face from," Knight said, shaking hands with both girls –"I mean I saw you and your skyline in a magazine, but I knew it wasn't just that."

Kat just smiled –"I've got that a lot since then. Nyssa has one too, although she doesn't race as much as I do."

"I'll have to race you some night."

Nyssa laughed –"Your Trans-am ran pretty well tonight, don't get me wrong, but it can't keep up with a Skyline."

"Maybe we'll find out some time," Knight responded. She gave him a doubtful look –"Nice meeting you…?"

"Knight."

"I guess I'd better go calm Vince down."

"Only you can Nys," Leon laughed –"Ole Coyote becomes big marshmallow when you're around. Not that I said that of course."

"He didn't hear it from me," Nyssa winked, slapping Leon's shoulder playfully –"Catch you later Kat, guys."

"I'm going to have to say my goodbyes too," Kat said, straightening up –"Going to see how much I can take Dom for tonight," then kissed Leon's cheek and headed off. Leon brushed his hand over his face gently –"I should go play peace keeper."

"Alright man, catch you later," Brian said, then waited till Leon had broke off, and leaned on the hood of the Supra –"So, how'd you like the team?"

"They're pretty cool I guess," Knight replied –"Although I get the feeling that I have you to thank for the fact they aren't openly hostile."

"Apart from Vince," Brian grinned. Knight shook his head slightly –"Apart from Vince. And Dom."

"Nah, Dom's cool bro," Brian replied –"He'll come down on you a bit for a while, till he knows you, but when he does, he'll be cool with you. Just don't piss him off cuz."

Knight laughed –"That could be a problem."

Brian laughed as well –"Knowing you, your right."

"Hey, I'm not that bad, really," Knight protested. Brian laughed, and gave him a slip of paper with an address –"Swing by after the races. Dom always throws a party afterwards," then looked up –"Guess we're ready for the next race. See you at the house."

**End of Chapter 5…**


	6. Chapter 6: Now Dem Girls Up The Block St...

**__**

_Thanks for the reviews guys and girls, hope you like the new chapter! shout out time, i recommend reading "Tough But Tender" by Tempest, its absolutely amazing. i'd also highly recommened "Adrenaline" and "She's Bonnie" by the same, they're both brilliant, and they provide the backstory for this (with Tempest's permission), explaining how the team got away with the heists, and who Nyssa and Kat are. i'm also gonna recommend "America's Fates" by Penning Fantasy, and "The Ultimate Betrayal" by Cheer, both great stories. I'm also gonna say read CC's "Fast big Brother" because its incredibly funny. Enjoy the chapter boys and girls!_

**

* * *

**

**__**

**_Chapter 6: Now Dem Girls Up The Block Still Running Their Mouth, Boy Whatcha Gonna Do, Act A Fool_**

Knight suspected there was gonna be trouble from the second he arrived at the house. He shook his head slightly, hoping he'd be proved wrong –"Ok Karr, keep your scanners peeled."

"What will you be doing?"

"Getting noticed," Knight replied, getting out of the car and heading up the path –"Just keep an eye out alright?"

"Acknowledged," the car replied, its scanner rippling back and forth. Knight tested the door, and headed in, hoping he was putting on a good show of confidence as he strolled in, taking a look around. Letty was sprawled on the floor playing Playstation, against Leon, who looked to be struggling to play while Kat nibbled on his neck from where she was sat across his lap. Vince was busy playing a riff on an electric guitar, before handing it to Nyssa and noticing Knight –"Yo Dominic, what's the domestic doing here?"

"What you on bout V?" Toretto asked, coming out from the backroom and noticing Knight. Knight watched as the bigger mans jaw tensed and he stalked over –"I don't recall inviting you."

A noise came from the stairwell, as Brian rapidly descended –"Chill Dom, I did. He's a friend, just like Rome. You remember Rome right?" he asked, with mock innocence.

"Yeah, he ran his mouth off," Dom replied. Brian grinned –"Yeah but you liked Rome. Eventually."

"Rome wasn't asking to get his lights knocked out. This guy is, he's a smartass."

"Smart mouth actually," Knight contradicted, ignoring the glare Dom gave him –"See what I mean?"

"Dom, chill, get a Corona or something," Brian said –"Trust me ok?"

Dom gave him an unreadable look and clenched his jaw as he mentally debated with himself before making his decision –"keep him out of trouble."

"Thank bro," Brian answered, and steered Knight away from Dom –"You need to watch yourself cuz. Smart mouthing Dom, not a good idea."

Knight shrugged –"I didn't think. He's just in a bad mood coz Kat beat him."

"Yeah, I know you didn't," Brian grinned –"You never do. And she doesn't always beat him."

Knight gave him an irritated look –"What do I have to do to get a drink?"

"For starters, promise me you won't get me in any more trouble," Brian answered. Knight shrugged –"You know what I think about promises."

"You changed your name to distance yourself from that," Brian pointed out –"Don't you think you ought to move on?"

"I have," Knight shrugged again –"But the lessons have still been learnt."

"Ok, now I know you need a drink," Brian gave up –"C'mon."

* * *

"How does he do it?" Leon asked, chucking the pad away in disgust, Kat laughing and tickling him after he'd lost again. Knight put his pad down and took a swig of his Corona as Leon continued to complain –"I mean, I was in a Skyline, how did he beat me in a damned corvette?"

"Maybe I'm just better at Gran Turismo than you," Knight grinned, then looked at Brian –"Damn I wish Tej was here. He'd have had so many bets riding on this."

Brian just grinned –"You know Tej, he'll bet on anything. Odds on ten straight wins, he'd be laughing if he'd backed you. Although I think ethically you're on dubious ground, bouncing your car off Leon's and his into the wall."

"Hey, it claims to be the most realistic driving simulator ever," Knight grinned –"if realistic is having cars that don't take damage, I'm not complaining," then suddenly thought of Karr, knowing full well that he could crash Karr headfirst into a wall at well over a hundred, and not sustain any damage to the car. The thought made him laugh, and drew curious looks from the team. He grinned boyishly –"private joke."

Brian picked up the pad –"You're going down this time bro, no way can you win again, ten wins in a row even on a game is a long enough streak."

"Care to make it interesting?" Knight challenged –"Twenty bucks says you lose."

"I'll see you on that," Brian replied. Leon smirked –"I'll cover ten of that for you."

"Nice," Brian replied, selecting his car, like Leon heading for the same car as he drove for real. Knight scrolled through, choosing one of the RUF modified Porsche 911's. Two minutes later, and Brian discarded his pad as Knight broke out in laughter. Leon gave Brian a disgusted look as he dug out his wallet, before Brian stopped him –"I'll cover you for it since I let you down," handing Knight his money. Knight grinned then looked around –"Anyone else want to try their luck?"

Dom watched the scene from the kitchen doorway. While he played occasionally, the Playstation wasn't a major pastime of his, he couldn't see the point, particularly with racing games. Why bother, when you could race for real, was his opinion. Most of the team, his family, seemed at ease with Knight now, except Vince, to the point where they accepted Knight still being here, despite everyone else having gone home, even Kat's team, who just lived down the road. Nyssa seemed to keep her distance too, but he suspected that was more loyalty to Vince and taking his side than anything else. He wasn't even too bothered himself that Knight was still there, despite that the guy had actively got on his nerves before. He looked up as Mia said something –"Sorry, what?"

His sister gave him a teasing grin –"Did my eyes deceive me, or was the great Dom Toretto lost in thought?"

Dom gave her a vaguely annoyed look –"You got all the brains in the family, but that doesn't mean I can't think."

Mia smiled innocently –"So what was on your mind?"

"Brian's taste in friends," Dom admitted –"Both Knight and Rome can be very annoying, but they have a habit of growing on you too."

"What does that say about you?" Mia asked teasingly. Dom gave her one of his looks –"meaning?"

"Oh nothing," Mia grinned and headed to sit down besides Brian as he tossed the pad back to Leon after failing to win his money back –"Alright, how do you do it?"

"Practise," Knight replied –"I've played all the GT games excessively. It's why I almost flunked my second year at uni."

"And your third?"

"Almost flunked that too, different reason though," Knight admitted. Leon quickly handed the pad to someone else –"Well, if you had that much practise, I'm not playing you again."

"Good, you're too easy to beat," Knight shot back. Kat quickly rose to Leon's defence –"How about you take me on, unless you're afraid to lose to a girl?"

"Sure," Knight answered, rising to the challenge –"If I win, you get to clean my Trans-am tomorrow. In your Japanese magazine outfit. Two coats of wax."

Leon looked ready to protest, but didn't get chance before Kat accepted –"done, and if I win, you're my slave for the day, and have to do anything I say."

"I don't think so," Knight protested. Vince laughed gruffly –"Chickening out punk?"

"Nope, but the bet isn't very even. Got a lot more to lose than I have to gain."

Kat laughed –"isn't that the point, you're the one who was so sure of winning."

"Until you agreed to wash my car in what amounts to underwear," Knight shot back. Kat gave him a dazzling smile –"You are backing out aren't you?"

"Hell no," Knight replied –"But I'm gonna suggest we go back to money on the bet."

"Has to be big stakes though," Kat agreed –"Tell you what…I won four large off Dom tonight. You won what, six large? Means you can afford this. Four large says I win."

"You're on," Knight agreed, and Kat laughed –"You still chickened out before," she said, grabbing the second pad. Both of them picked R34 Skylines, and the game began. Four laps later, and Knight made a disgusted noise, and handed four grand to Kat, who just grinned and with a teasing tone –"Thank you."

Dom half smiled as he watched the scene unfold, till Jesse came out of the backroom –"What is it Jess?"

"You might want to take a look at this," Jesse said earnestly, handing Dom a printout. Dom scanned it quickly –"So what does this mean? That he doesn't exist?"

"I don't know," Jesse answered, watching the others distractedly as Brian jogged over –"hey Dom, have we got space for Knight? He's got nowhere to stay tonight bro."

"Brian, how well do you know him?" Dom asked, eyes narrowed. Brian shrugged –"pretty well, why?"

"Is he a cop?"

"Hell no," Brian replied –"or at least, not as far as I know, why?"

"Take a look at this," Dom said, handing over the printout. Brian scanned it –"so? Doesn't prove anything. Other than that he ain't a cop cuz."

"How'd you work that out?" Dom asked. Brian frowned slightly –"Ok, I was undercover and you did a background check on me, what does that tell you?"

Dom went in to what Brian called his "deathly calm" face as he considered what Brian said –"You think that if he was a cop, they'd have done better as a background."

"Yeah man," Brian replied –"Chill ok, he's cool. Besides, why would the cops be investigating us again?" he asked, keeping his tone neutral. Dom shrugged –"I don't know. But how'd you explain his background or lack there-of?"

Brian seemed to debate something for a moment –"ok, all I know is, the guy showed up while I was helping Rome in Miami. We hit off, became friends. I know he's from England originally, and that he's changed his name to distance himself from something. I don't know what it is, but it hurt him badly enough to still effect him after a few years, that's all I can tell you."

Dom looked over Brian's shoulder at the newcomer –"he can stay. Don't say anything to him about this conversation though. Not yet. Alright?"

"Sure bro," Brian answered, gave Dom a disarming grin, and bounced back over to the others. Jesse made to join him, till Dom caught his arm –"Get on the computer. I want to know exact details about what happened in Miami with Rome and Brian. There's something we aren't being told."

"Sure Dom," Jesse smiled, giving Dom a worshipping look, like a child would give an older sibling, and headed back to the computer. Dom frowned slightly, and turned back to watching his friends and family.

**End of Chapter 6…**


	7. Chapter 7: Get your Motor Running, Head ...

_Glad your all enjoying this so far, thanks for the reviews people. Shout out to all the usual suspects ;-) and again, big thanks to Tempest for being my proof reader, and helping me with the engine stuff, you're a star girl, couldn't do this without you! _

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 7: Get your Motor Running, Head Out On The Highway, Looking For Adventure, And Whatever Comes Our Way_**

"Pop the trunk Karr," Knight said as he dropped down the steps outside the house in tracksuit bottoms and a workout vest. Karr obliged –"Are we leaving already?"

"Nope."

"Then where are we going?"

"_You_ are staying here, and keeping an eye on things. I am going for my morning run," Knight answered, pulling a heavy kitbag out of the cars trunk, and fastening it on –"might get away with you driving alongside normally, but not when we're undercover."

"I suppose," Karr admitted grudgingly. Knight shut the car's trunk, patting it as he did so –"I'll be back soon," he said, then ran down the driveway, and headed off down the street.

* * *

Brian rubbed his eyes tiredly as he settled down at the table –"what time did you get up?"

"Did I wake you?" Mia asked, her tone loving and amused at the same time. Brian gave her a boyish grin –"No, but your absence did."

Dom looked up from the newspapers sports section –"Happy as I am that you make Mia happy, that was not something you want to say in front of her older brother."

Mia rubbed his bald head affectionately –"Go back to your paper."

Dom harrumphed, and returned to his reading as Jesse bounded in with his usual enthusiasm –"Hey Bri, is your friend up yet?"

"Haven't seen him Jess, why?" Brian asked, as Mia put breakfast in front of him. Jesse flipped a chair round and straddled it –"I was hoping he'd let me have a peek under that Trans-am's hood. I wanna know what he's running under there," he said enthusiastically. Brian grinned –"You and your engines."

Jesse coloured slightly and mumbled –"They calm me down a bit."

"Yeah I know man," Brian replied, tugging the beanie Jesse was wearing down over his eyes playfully –"I'll go see if he's up. He might not murder me for waking him up," he said. Mia tutted slightly –"it'll go cold…"

Brian kissed her cheek –"no it won't," and headed into the sitting room. A few seconds later his voice came back –"He ain't here."

"His car still outside?" Dom called back, without looking up. There was a bang and a muffled curse from Brian as he tripped over something –"Yeah."

"Then he'll be back," Dom said. Brian shrugged as he came back in –"I know. Just isn't like him to be up this early."

"People change," Mia said softly –"just look at us."

"I guess," Brian said, smiling at her, then took a mouthful of his breakfast –"mmh, this is good."

Mia gave him a grateful smile and headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

When Brian left for the Edge five minutes later, Knight was outside, doing pull-ups on one of the awning supports –"hey man, when did you become such a fitness freak?"

"Life's all about self improvement Bri," Knight replied, not looking at him, or breaking rhythm –"figured I needed to start taking care of myself a bit better."

"I guess," Brian grinned –"still, it's not like you to be up before midday either."

Knight grunted in response, and dropped down from the support, and pulled off the kitbag –"cant waste the whole day."

Brian gave him an "I'm not buying it" look –"your full of it bro."

Knight shrugged as he pulled a towel from the bag and rubbed away the sweat from his workout –"your gonna be late for work."

Brian checked his watch –"When we getting my car?"

"Tonight, before races. It'll be a surprise."

"Alright," Brian answered –"Meet me at the Edge about four. I'll take you to DT, show you around."

"Alright, cool," Knight nodded, stuffing his bag back in car's trunk. Brian slapped his shoulder and got into his Supra. With a squeal of tires, the Supra took off down the street and around the bend. Knight scratched the back of his neck and knelt beside Karr –"anything to tell me?"

"Nothing."

"You were listening right?" Knight asked, his tone amused. Karr made a snarling noise –"Of course."

"Alright. Call Michael, tell him that we've got into the street racing world here, and that we've earned the trust of the main suspects. I'm gonna get a shower."

The cars scanner rippled once in acknowledgement as Knight got to his feet and headed back indoors.

* * *

"Man this car is tight," Brian said as they pulled over –"I mean, for a domestic."

"You have no idea how special this car is," Knight replied, smiling slightly as he heard Karr's scanner ripple with pride –"this car can do all kinds of things."

"Uh huh," Brian said, with a disbelieving roll of his eyes –"C'mon, I'll show you round," he offered, shutting the Trans-am's door. Knight nodded and muttered under his breath –"Keep your scanner's peeled, get all you can on the building," to Karr, then got out and followed Brian round to the entrance. The lower half of the building was painted white, a metal sign proclaiming "DT Garage" in big blue letters. Two caravans were parked behind the fence, to the left and the entrance to the garage was on the right. A black Civic was parked with its hood open, but Knight couldn't see who was working at it until Brian called out –"S'up guys?"

"How you living Chumpy?" Letty asked, popping her head out from the Civic's hood, her cheeks grimy with engine oil and sweat. Knight raised an eyebrow and looked and Brian –"Chumpy? I thought your nickname was Bullitt?"

"Bullitt?" Letty asked incredulously –"Where the hell did you get that idea from?"

"Back in Miami, Brian got known as Bullitt, he was the man to beat," Knight explained, then looked puzzled as Letty almost killed herself laughing –"Yo Dom, you heard this? Chumpy here gets called Bullitt in Miami!"

Brian gave his best 'little boy' grin as Dom came out of the small back office –"You gotta be kidding."

"I did have a Skyline then bro," Brian offered. Dom gave him a disbelieving look –"So what happened to it?"

"I won a race for slips," Knight shrugged.

"Now I know your lying, no way you'd beat a Skyline with your T-top, no matter how good it is," Dom replied. Knight smirked –"I was running a Viper GTS at the time. And had a bit of luck."

"No real racer relies on luck," Nyssa said quietly from the office doorway, giving Knight a distrustful look, before turning to Brian –"Can you run this order over to Harry's for me?"

"If you don't need me here, sure," Brian answered, looking at Dom. Dom grunted slightly –"We're quiet today, only the Civic to be worked on. Run it over to Harry's and take the afternoon off."

"Alright man, cool," Brian nodded –"I'll just give Knight the grand tour first."

Dom nodded in acknowledgement –"Back to the paperwork I guess. I hate paperwork."

"I take care of most of it for you," Nyssa reminded him –"So stop complaining."

Dom gave her a dirty look as Brian and Letty struggled to hide a grin. Brian grinned and punched Knight's arm –"Ok, so this is DT Garage. Little office at the back there. Tools here there, everywhere, and part displays. Upstairs there's a pretty much unused staff room, and a parts store, plus the odd car manual for reference, although those are used less often than the staff room."

"Not bad for its size," Knight offered. Letty looked at him from where she was working –"Hey, we're the best in LA for tuning."

"I was expecting something a little more like Tej's place in Miami," Knight shrugged. Brian shook his head –"Man, Tej's place is ridiculous, nothing there more than a couple of months old, best that money can buy. And while the first part may not be true here, the second is."

"So what are the trailers for?"

"Race wars," Brian said, with an air of mysticism –"Holy grail of street racers. Christmas and new year all rolled in to one."

"Sounds impressive," Knight said, glancing around, then back at the Civic –"Whose is that?"

"A client's," Letty said archly –"and its being a pain in the ass. Head gasket needs replacing but I'm having trouble getting the son of a bitch off."

Brian laughed as Knight gave her a blank look –"Let, that means nothing to Knight here. He knows nothing about engines."

Letty raised a curious eyebrow –"You're a racer, but you don't know engines? I mean, I know few work on their own engines, that's my job, but most know their engines, and when something's wrong."

"I can do the odd bit of tuning," Knight said defensively –"Nothing major though I'm afraid. Just tweaking for best performance, leave the hard work to others. Way out of my league. I'm more about the racing than the engine."

"So it would seem," Letty replied, then turned back to the Civic's engine. Knight raised an eyebrow at her dismissiveness –"C'mon Chumpy, I'll drop you back at Harry's to pick up your Supra."

Letty chuckled as Brian made a noise of protest, and started arguing with Knight as they walked out of DT.

* * *

**Evening**

* * *

"Where are you two going?" Dom asked, folding his arms across his chest. Brian gave his best 'innocent' expression –"Just going to pick something up."

"An hour before races?" Dom asked suspiciously –"What are you two up to?"

Knight and Brian shared a look and answered at the same time –"Nothing."

"Right," Dom said, giving them a look that said he knew they were lying –"Don't be late for races."

Knight bristled slightly –"I'm not part of your team. Don't try pushing me around and telling me what to do."

"And don't try giving me back talk in **my** house," Dom replied, his jaw set. Knight narrowed his eyes at him slightly, but backed down, although there was an edge of sarcasm in his tone as he replied –"So can we go?"

Dom gave him an 'I'm not amused' look –"Go on. Do whatever it is you plan to do, and get to races."

"We hear ya Dom," Brian grinned –"C'mon bro, let's go."

Knight shrugged and headed out of the house, not noticing the apologetic look Brian shot Dom before they headed out.

* * *

"Where we going bro?" Brian asked –"I mean, we're not far from Nyssa's place, and that's some big old rich people homes as Rome would say."

"I know. My friend lives down here, Eliza," Knight explained –"She's been storing the car for a long time," he said, keeping his tone neutral. In reality, she'd only been storing it for a few days, as a favour. He grinned slightly –"she's cool like that," he said, as they pulled up to a set of iron gates. He opened the Trans-am's window and punched buttons on the combination lock. With a mechanical whir, the gates opened, closing after the Trans-am passed through, and pulled up to the house, much more modest sized than Brian would have thought –"So what's your friend do?"

"She's an actress," Knight shrugged as the car pulled to a stop –"Very talented, got her own show."

"Will I have seen her in anything?" Brian asked as they got out the car. Knight shrugged again –"Probably. You won't have seen the TV shows she's been in…target audience is younger than us. Then again, her male fans probably watch it, just to see her," he chuckled slightly –"Been in a few movies. Mostly horror films. Occasionally comedies. She was in True Lies with Arnie too."

"Oh yeah?" Brian asked. Knight nodded –"Uh huh," and pressed the door bell. He tried a few times before giving up –"Guess she's not in."

"So now what?"

"Knowing E, she'll have left a note round back. And a key somewhere," Knight said, and headed round the back as Brian frowned uneasily –"Don't they have security firms in this neighbourhood?"

"Probably," Knight replied, pulling the envelope from the glass door at the back of the house and opening it, reading quickly:

_Knight,_

_ I got called away for a few days. Apparently there's been a screw up with the sound gear, and I have to go and re-shoot a few scenes. Hopefully you'll still be in LA when I get back. Left a spare key for you. You know where it is. You can crash here if you need a place to stay. I did tell security you might be around, so they won't hassle you._

_See you in a few days_

_Eliza_

Knight grinned, folded the letter and stuffed it in his pocket –"She's not gonna be around for a few days," he told Brian –"But she's left a key."

"Where?"

"If it's the place I think it is," Knight said, heading towards an old tree, with a swinging seat dangling from it –"It should be…" he fished around under the seat, and under the cushions, then grinned –"Cha-ching!" he held up the key. Brian shook his head slightly –"Show off."

"Yeah, that's why I drive a Trans-am, rather than a flashy Skyline," Knight retorted, opening the garage door and punching in the alarm code. The two stared at the covered form of the car for a moment, before pulling the dust cover off. The Skyline's silver paint gleamed in the garage light, its form hinting at the brute power beneath the hood. Brian ran his hand along the cars surface lovingly –"damn I missed my baby bro," then glanced at Knight –"she ready to roll?"

"E has a mechanic come in and service it once a month, used or not. And of course, has it running every week, to keep the battery from going flat. I think it was last checked out a few days ago, so she should be alright."

Brian grinned like a kid at Christmas –"Oh man…" and opened the car's door. As he shut it behind him, blue neon beamed from the cars chassis, seconds before the engine roared to life as Brian whooped inside. Knight opened the main door, letting the car roll out onto the driveway, before closing it and locking up. Moments later, he was back with Karr, as the two cars rolled down the driveway and hit the streets.

**End of Chapter 7…**


	8. Chapter 8: They’ll Only Get One Finger W...

_shout out time, thank you all for reading and i'm glad your enjoying. thanks to Tempest once again, for use of her characters and backstory, and for the design for her car, your a star girl. i recommend reading "Tough But Tender" by Tempest, its absolutely amazing. i'd also highly recommened "Adrenaline" and "She's Bonnie" by the same, they're both brilliant, and they provide the backstory for this (with Tempest's permission), explaining how the team got away with the heists, and who Nyssa and Kat are. i'm also gonna recommend "America's Fates" by Penning Fantasy, and "The Ultimate Betrayal" by Cheer, both great stories. I'm also gonna say read CC's "Fast big Brother" because its incredibly funny. Enjoy the chapter boys and girls!_

**

* * *

**

**__**

**_Chapter 8: They'll Only Get One Finger While I'm Shifting Gears_**

Dom was far from happy as he and the team arrived, Brian nowhere to be found, only slightly mollified by the crowd of racers gathering round to show their appreciation as he arrived, his RX-7 rolling forward in neutral as he gunned the engine. Keeping his annoyance from his face, he started setting up the night's first race and shot a look at Mia –"Where the hell is Brian?"

"I'm his fiancé, not his keeper," Mia replied, giving her brother an annoyed look. The sound of a powerful engine revving drew their attention to where the crowd was parting to let a car past, its driver purging the car's NOS in puffs of smoke as it pulled up. Dom's eyes widened slightly when he saw the car was a Skyline, and almost turned purple when it stopped, its engine revving right up in the same way he did, the car's NOS purging once more before it's driver got out –"Brian?!"

Brian gave him a wide grin –"What's up Dom?"

"Where'd the hell did you get that from?" Dom asked. Brian shrugged –"We told you, Knight won it from me back in Miami. His friend's been storing it here for him, we went to pick it up."

"So why are you driving it?" Letty asked –"Leon's gonna spit."

"Knight said he didn't need it, offered me it back in return for the meeting point," Brian explained. Dom shared a look with Vince, but neither said anything as Knight joined them. Instead Dom chose –"Nice of you to join us."

"Sorry we're late," Knight replied, staring back at the other man, refusing to back down. There was a moment of tense silence before Dom turned his attention back to business –"You racing tonight Brian?"

"Nah man," Brian answered –"Want to get Jesse to look her over before I give her a proper run."

Knight gave him an irritated look but didn't say anything as Dom asked –"How bout you?"

"I'm s'posed to be racing someone tonight," Knight replied, looking around, then grinned –"hey Temp. How's the weather girl, we expecting a rain storm?"

Tempest rolled her eyes as she walked over –"Real funny, like I never heard that before," and flipped him off –"You're lucky you're cute, or I'd lay the smack down on your ass."

"Oh yeah? I'm just playing girl, you know trash talks expected here," Knight replied then asked –"You settle for a run tonight?"

"Only if you're ready to get your ass handed to you by a girl," Tempest replied quickly. Dom chuckled –"Girl knows how to throw down. Two large people."

Knight handed over his money, as did Tempest. Two others handed over money, but Knight didn't recognise either. Dom counted up –"Alright, let's roll!"

Cars started, and peeled out of the street, heading for one of the cities main strips.

* * *

The cars lined up as a red line was painted across the road surface, Tempest's elaborately painted RX-7 on one end, Karr on the other. Knight checked the cars between them, an NSX and a Nissan 350z. Both were good cars, and according to Karr's scans, both were fully tuned, and ready to roll. He knew in any other car, they'd probably be stiff competition, but not Karr. He didn't bother scanning Tempest's car. He wasn't bothered about the other two, but he didn't want to know any potential weaknesses Karr could pick out from it, although he doubted there were any. The girl had a lot of confidence in her RX-7, and he suspected it was well placed. She was obviously proud of it. He listened to the CB radio as Leon let Dom know they were clear to race, Karr's system easily picking up the transmission. He gunned the Trans-am's engine, hearing the cars engine pick up in its bass rumble, just barely able to hear the roar of Tempest's engine over the noise of the other cars as his eyes focused on Dom, waiting for the go. The cars forward scanner was rippling back and forth with anticipation, its internal monitors displaying the car's status, before Dom signalled the go. Knight was startled as Tempest's RX-7 leapt off the line, rapidly accelerating away from them –"Damn, didn't expect that," he muttered, pulling away, the other two cars pacing him at first, as he continued the show that Karr was as regular as the other cars present as he slowly gained on Tempest –"Karr, give me a visual on her."

The vehicle responded wordlessly, the RX-7's driver side window appearing on his monitor. Tempest wasn't even looking back as the gap between the cars narrowed. As Karr drew level, Tempest looked over, stuck her tongue out and gave Knight a cheeky wave. A second later, her 7 shot forward, closing rapidly on the line. Knight cursed, and hit the turbo, Karr rocketing forward in pursuit mode, just narrowly beating Tempest over the line, the other two cars crossing behind them seconds later. Knight grinned –"Hah!"

"That was close," Karr commented. Knight shrugged as he turned the car around and headed for the starting line –"It has to be, or we'd blow our cover."

"I suppose," Karr replied moodily. Knight grinned –"You just want to show how superior you are. Show off."

Karr made a snarling noise, and Knight laughed as the car headed back to the starting line.

* * *

Knight grinned as he got out of the car, bumping his fist against Brian's in celebration, and meeting the look Dom gave him –"Impressed?"

"Your winnings," Dom said, refusing to be baited as he handed over the money. Knight grinned –"Cheers man."

Dom gave him a confused look –"Cheers? I didn't hand you a drink. And we're not in Boston."

"And there's the language barrier," Knight replied with a smirk –"Where I'm from, cheers also means thanks…as well as being a drink thing."

"Right," Dom grunted dismissively and turned away to set up the next race. Knight put Brian in a headlock and messed his hair with the knuckles –"See that Bullitt?"

"Chumpy," Letty corrected absently. Brian shoved Knight off and gave him a playful punch, as they started to mess around before Tempest came over –"Nice race."

Knight grinned –"You nearly had me. You got a lot of acceleration, and over these distances, its acceleration that's more important. Gives you an edge, and gets you in front quickly."

"You got lucky," Tempest grinned –"I'll get you next time."

"Oh yeah?" Knight asked –"I guess we'll have to go again sometime then."

"Damn straight boy," Tempest replied, punching his arm –"Congrats though, can't take that you won away from you," she finished, then looked over his shoulder –"I gotta go, that's my home girl over there," she said, and headed past him, turning round to look at him –"Congrats again."

Knight watched as she walked towards two people, recognising the blue and pink Eclipse from the night before. Her friend had dark hair falling down her back, but he couldn't see her face. The Asian guy with her seemed familiar to him –"Whose he?" Knight asked Brian, nodding at the Asian guy with the dark haired girl, her back turned to him. Brian looked at him, a dark look passing over his features quickly –"Ricky Tran. The team has history with his family. The girl with him, I don't know much about. She drives for him, and she's English. That's about it. She hangs out with Tempest, you met her the other night, raced her tonight."

"I know, the girl with the storm car."

"One and the same," Dom interrupted –"You know the English girl?"

"Ok, England's smaller than this place, but that doesn't mean everyone knows everyone," Knight replied a little irritably. Then the girl turned around, and he realised he did know her, the colour draining from his face as he stepped back slightly, as if he'd been physically struck, and stammered –"I gotta go," quickly as he saw recognition on her face. He backed up quickly, and slipped into Karr, starting the vehicles engine and shooting backwards with a squeal of tires, spinning the car round in a j-turn, and streaking off into the night. The girl reacted to this by getting in her car, and taking off in the opposite direction, Tempest following in her RX-7. Dom frowned –"I guess he does know her. Where the hell is he going?"

"I don't know man," Brian replied. Dom gave him a look –"Do you know what it's about?"

"Not a clue."

Mia gave them an exasperated look –"I can tell you one thing. He's hurting and badly. That was evident, and someone should go after him."

"Nah," Brian said after a moment's hesitation –"Knight does something like this, he likes to be left alone, it's who he is."

"You guys are so infuriating," Mia rolled her eyes –"What someone wants, isn't always what they need," she told them, and climbed into her car, and headed after him.

* * *

Knight stopped short as he entered the Toretto house –"I didn't think anyone would be here."

"I just got back from seeing my dad," Nyssa told him –"What are you up to, why'd you come here when you thought no-one would be here."

"I wanted to be alone," Knight answered, his voice wavering. Nyssa gave him a curious look, finding her suspicion ebbing slightly as she wondered what it was about him that had made her suspicious originally. Whatever it was, it wasn't present now as she asked –"Why?"

"I just do," Knight replied, pain and shock evident in his voice. While she still wasn't sure about him, Nyssa knew that he was vulnerable at the moment, and that he truly believed he needed to be alone. Reluctantly she made her decision –"You know where the mansions are in LA, the ones near the coast?"

"Yeah, I have a friend there, but she's out of town," Knight said, looking about like a frightened rabbit ready to bolt. Nyssa gave him a faint smile –"I have a house down there, with a private beach. You can use the beach if you want, I mean…I get the feeling you need to scream and shout into the air without being disturbed. And I think you'll be back afterwards," she told him, then gave him directions. Knight gave her a grateful look –"Thank you," then bolted out of the door. Nyssa heard the squeal of tires as the Trans-am took off down the road. A few minutes later, there was another screech, then Mia came through the door –"Has Knight been here?"

"You just missed him," Nyssa sighed –"What the hells going on?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Mia answered –"Do you know where he went?"

"He wants to be alone," Nyssa said, reluctant to betray someone's trust. Mia smiled –"That's what Brian said, it's what he does apparently. And it obviously worked so well before. Maybe this time, he ought to talk to someone."

Nyssa frowned –"I hate when you do that."

"I know," Mia smiled innocently, but expectantly. Nyssa sighed –"He's heading to my beach."

"Thanks," Mia replied with a dazzling smile, and headed out again. Nyssa made a disgusted noise and asked the empty house –"When will someone tell me what's going on?"

* * *

"Knight, Ian, are you alright?" Karr asked, concerned as his driver hurled him through the streets at near insane speeds. Knight didn't reply, and Karr tried again –"Knight, Ian, please, you have to slow down. I'm your partner, your friend, please, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Karr, just be you, and don't try to emulate Kitt. I get along with you a lot better."

"I'm not trying to emulate Kitt. I'm concerned. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Knight answered, then cursed as a siren blared behind him, a car speaker announcing –"Slow down, and pull over immediately!"

"Like hell," Knight muttered, and hit Karr's super pursuit mode. A small light flitted above the button, as the car's air intake rose out from the body, at the same time, the nose began to extend outwards, and the forward section split in two, the upper half where the canner was mounted raising to form an airfoil. Two small panels on either side of the car, in front of the front wheels shot outwards, providing two more fins. Panels in front of the rear wheels turned slightly, providing two more air intakes, and on the rear section of the frame, behind the side windows. Two more panels emerged, with more intakes beneath, the rear end rising to reveal hidden thrusters, the spoiler atop the section raising higher to provide another airfoil. There was a whine as the extra engines powered up, and with a burst of power and thrust, the car rocketed forward, leaving the police car trailing far behind as the Trans-am sped down the road, Knight relaxing in the driver's seat, taking small comfort from the cars speed.

**End of Chapter 8…**


	9. Chapter 9: Nothing Ever Stops All These ...

_Hope your all still enjoying this. A short word before this chapter, for anyone who hasnt guessed, Knight is based on me. i'm trying to keep him from being your average Gary Stu though, keeping all my flaws in the character. This chapter draws on stuff from my actual honest to god real life (although the Knight character is 2 years older than i am now), so be warned. I have tried to keep that aspect to a minimum though. I've also tried to explore some of Karr's background, and expand on "him" slightly. reviews much appreciated for this chapter and hopefully i haven't put any of you off reading the rest of the story. Shout out to the usual people, you know the stories i've recommended by Cheer, Penning, CC and Tempest, so go read. Tempest, thanks for beta reading for me.  
Also: if you want to design cars for this story, then email me them, or leave the design in a review. specify male or female driver, make and model of the car (including year) and the chosen design. i don't want characters for their drivers, just the car designs and please, NO Skylines._

_Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Nothing Ever Stops All These Thoughts And The Pain Attached To Them, Sometimes I Wonder Why This Is Happening_**

Karr sat quietly, his scanners active and watching his driver with concern, monitoring his vitals, and the biochemical activity taking place, trying to make sense of what they were registering. While his driver's vitals were still strong, his body temperature was dropping from the water immersion. Karr wondered what he should do as he watched Knight standing waist deep in water, screaming at the heavens. His attempts to talk to his driver had failed, Knight refusing to discuss what was wrong. Karr ran a scan through his databanks, through his own experience, and those of Kitt. For the first time, he wished he'd put as an extensive research in to human behaviour as Kitt had, so that he could explain his drivers behaviour, if not understand. His own experiences with Tony and Rev, the two criminals who'd reactivated him after his long slumber hadn't prepared him for this. Nor had his experience with John, the beach boy who'd pulled Karr from the sand shortly before his original shell had been destroyed. All he'd needed then was his knowledge of manipulation to get what he wanted, with a lot of success. Whilst still monitoring his driver, Karr considered his past experiences, contrasting his behaviour. To his new programming, his behaviour before puzzled him. With Tony and Rev, it didn't, then he'd obeyed his original programming. His behaviour later, with John however, did confuse him. Karr delved into the Foundation's computers, and found what he was looking for, the file regarding him. He hesitated, knowing he wasn't supposed to be able to access the file, just as Kitt wasn't. Not that Kitt would have attempted to access it when he'd been forbidden to, Karr thought to himself. After a moment, Karr broke the encryption and read his file. It detailed all that had been done since he'd been reprogrammed, and covered the events before. He scanned it with interest. According to the file, the parts that had been salvaged after his original shell's destruction were extensively damaged, apart from his well protected CPU. Despite that damage, the Foundation's engineers had found evidence of some salt water damage before leaving his CPU in storage for a decade before rebuilding him and teaming him with Knight. Karr wondered if that salt water damage was why his behaviour had altered in those two years. It was unlikely his CPU would still be functioning if it had been damaged by salt water, he knew that, although he knew Kitt's had survived being dunked in a lake. He decided that, true or not, he'd rather believe it was salt water damage that had corrupted his circuits and thus his core programming him, to explain his behaviour. He left the file, and pushed his recent thoughts into his memory circuits and forgot about it, musing how being a computer had its advantages. It seemed better than whatever his driver was going through now. By now, Knight had sunk to his knee's and was now almost up to his neck in the sea water. Karr was about to call out in concern, when his sensors detected the approaching car. He gave a low growl of annoyance. While he wasn't talkative at the best of times, undercover work meant staying quiet for long periods, and it was frustrating. Karr figured it was worse for Kitt, who always had something to say. Karr's interest rose when he identified the car's driver as Mia Toretto. It was then he noticed that Knight had stopped yelling, and quickly ran an alarmed scan, relieved to find his driver was alright.

Knight breathed heavily, head hung as the cold sea water lapped over him, his throat sore from his yelling. He tilted his slightly, looking skywards –"You think this is funny don't you, fucking bastard?" he muttered angrily, wondering when he'd begun being religious enough to believe in God. Maybe it was when everything in his life turned to shit, he thought angrily. And now when he'd started over, new name, new home, got himself together finally with a fresh start, the reason he'd needed to start over had shown up again. And as usual, left him feeling like he'd been climbing a ladder, only to get knocked right the hell back down. It was then he heard the approaching car –"No way the cops managed to find me here," he muttered to himself in disbelief, waiting for the loudspeaker telling him to come out of the water, knowing bitterly that with his luck, they would have. It never came, instead Mia's voice rolling gently over the waves –"Knight?"

He ignored her for a moment, letting waves crash over him, the wind picking up as she called again pleadingly –"Knight, come out of the water, please."

His mind forced back to reality, he realised he was cold, and reluctantly stood, heading out of the water, the worried look Mia gave him making him feel like a child feeling guilty for worrying his mother. As he came within arms reach of her, she dragged him out –"God your freezing! What were you thinking?"

"Ain't no damn god," Knight muttered. Mia gave him an annoyed look –"Yes there is, you just have to listen."

"If there is a god, he hates me," Knight muttered through chattering teeth –"And the feelings mutual."

"He doesn't hate you," Mia said evenly –"God is beyond things like hatred. He loves all of us. It may not seem like it sometimes, but he does give us what he thinks we need, whether we know it or not, or like it or not. Now would you mind not calling down on my religion?"

"I'm sorry," Knight answered quietly, his guilty feeling resurfacing –"I just wasn't ready."

"Ready for what?" Mia asked softly. Knight shrugged, shivering. Mia frowned –"You have any spare clothing in your car?"

Knight nodded, as she dragged him back to where Karr sat quietly, sitting him down on the Trans-am's hood, and looking for the trunk release in the cars interior. Karr noticed she was struggling to find it. It didn't surprise him, with all the buttons on his dashboard. He slowly brightened the light on the trunk release, hoping she wouldn't question how it had brightened. Mia noticed the bright light, and pressed, pleased to find it was the right button. She was sure she'd looked at that button before and it hadn't been so bright, but she knew that was stupid, and forgot about it, heading round to the back of the car, and lifting the bag out of the trunk. Her mothering instinct took over, as she pulled a towel out and passed it to Knight –"get dry before you catch your death," she told him, pulling out fresh clothes. She frowned slightly that the clothes were all clean, not something she'd expect from someone who claimed to have been on the road for a while. She knew Nyssa would have a field day with that if she knew, when an innocent explanation such as a Laundromat was plausible. Knight did as she asked wordlessly, and changed clothes when she turned her back to him. He sat back down heavily on Karr's hood, still feeling cold. Mia sat down next to him, and just sat quietly, waiting. Knight sighed –"I don't want to talk about it."

"I didn't say anything," Mia replied innocently. Knight glanced at her –"You didn't have to."

Mia smiled, and looked at him –"If you don't want to talk about it, why did you bring it up?"

Knight opened his mouth to retort, then closed it again. Mia grinned, knowing she'd outsmarted him as he pulled a face –"So what weren't you ready for? Why'd you take off like that?"

"Long story."

"You were neck deep in water it's affected you that much, I think you can tell me why," Mia replied evenly. Knight sighed –"The girl at the races, Tempest's friend. The English girl that drives for Tran. I know her."

"How?" Mia asked, knowing there was more to it. While Nyssa was the one who was good at sensing things about people, Mia could do it as well, just not to the same extent, and with Knight, it was fairly obvious now that something was really bothering him. Knight hesitated –"It doesn't go to anyone else alright?"

Mia nodded, and Knight looked at her evaluatingly for a moment –"I dunno if Brian's mentioned it or not, but my name, isn't the one I was born with, I changed it when I moved over here."

"Why?"

"I needed a fresh start," Knight answered –"I needed to get away from what I knew, everything familiar, distance myself from it and start over."

"Did you do something to her?" Mia asked, suddenly worried. Knight gave her a surprised and hurt look as he answered –"No. I could never hurt her. And if I have, I don't know, but I know it wasn't intentional, because I'd never do anything that could hurt her. I'd die first."

Realisation dawned on Mia –"You loved her didn't you?"

"Still do," Knight nodded –"Apparently. I had thought I'd gotten over her. Haven't thought about her in a long time. I thought that starting over was working. And now she's here, and it's all come flooding back. And it really isn't fair," he finished, glancing at the sky. Mia frowned –"So what happened? No girl would throw away love like that, so something must have happened."

"Some-one I thought was a friend," Knight answered slowly –"Long story. It started with him and the girlfriend previous to Becky..."

"The girl at the races, that's Becky?"

"Yeah," Knight said –"Phil, that was my 'friend' started stirring up trouble, along with a few friends of his, between me and Beck. Lying to both of us, manipulating us both."

"How did he do it though?"

"He betrayed me with the previous girlfriend, and lied about it. Didn't confess till Becky was on the scene, although he knew I didn't trust him. He made good use of it, playing on my fear he'd do it again, and making sure Becky thought he wasn't, that I was just being paranoid. Worked too. And she ripped out my heart, and tore it apart. I never really got over her, but starting over made it easier. Till tonight," Knight said, the last words sounding choked. Mia hugged him comfortingly –"That friend sounds like a real creep."

"He was a complete and utter shit," Knight replied –"He even asked Becky to protect him. Only reason I didn't kick his ass was because she'd asked me not to. I thought I'd left all this shit behind," he finished bitterly, getting to his feet. Mia stood next to him –"So that's why you took off?"

"Yeah."

"She took off too," Mia offered –"Must have been a shock to her too."

Knight didn't say anything in response to that. He couldn't, he just felt too numb, physically and emotionally. Mia wasn't sure what to do next, and tentatively asked –"So what are you gonna do now she's here?"

"I don't know," Knight answered –"Can't take off."

"Why would you?"

Knight didn't answer, and Mia suddenly knew the answer –"Your afraid of her aren't you?"

"No-ones ever hurt me as badly as she did," Knight answered –"So yeah, I am. Because I know she can really hurt me. No-one else can hurt me like she can."

"Because you loved her?" Mia asked. Knight nodded –"Yeah. And because no-one else has had the chance."

"You've not dated anyone since?"

"Dated?" Knight shrugged –"Not exactly. I've had involvements, and very short term relationships. Nothing that lasted. Not that it mattered."

"Why not?" Mia said softly –"It might have helped."

Knight shook his head –"I thought so for a while. But it didn't. It just made feel worse, even emptier than I already felt, and it got worse with each girl."

"Well then you really can't take off," Mia told him –"She obviously means a lot to you."

"Yeah," Knight replied –"So?"

It was Mia's turn to sigh –"So you have to try get her back. Or you'll regret it forever. Its not often you get a second chance."

"Makes you think I've got one?" Knight questioned. Mia smiled –"Because God gives us what we need, whether we like it or not. Want it or not."

"That's not an answer."

"How long since you talked to her?" Mia asked. Knight frowned slightly –"Four years. Two with no-word whatsoever."

Mia gave him a sad smile –"So after all that time, would you really expect to see her again? Especially in a different country, one bigger than your home country? There's no such thing as coincidences, and this would be a big one. It's God. He works in mysterious ways."

Knight sat quietly contemplating her words –"You think I should talk to her?"

"If only to say goodbye and give you some real closure," Mia shrugged –"But personally, I think that would be a waste of a good opportunity. If you want her back. And from the tone of your voice, I think you do. The love you feel for her is very evident."

Knight nodded slightly, looking half embarrassed. Mia suspected he was feeling vulnerable. Shock had a way of doing that, she knew from her studies. She gave him a reassuring smile –"Talk to her. C'mon, I'll take you home."

"I gotta take mine," Knight answered. Mia shook her head –"Take it from a medical student, you are in no shape to drive. You can come get it back in the morning."

"I'll be fine Mia, I'm not leaving with out my car."

Mia sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this one. While Knight and Dom didn't have much in common, they both had a stubborn streak she could see –"Alright. Drive slowly, I'll follow behind, make sure your ok."

"Alright," Knight agreed, sliding into Karr, glad she hadn't suggested leaving her car behind. The vehicles engine started as Karr asked –"Why didn't you tell me about her before?"

"Mia?"

"Becky."

"It wasn't relevant Karr," Knight answered apologetically –"I didn't think I'd ever see her again, so it wasn't an issue."

"If you say so," Karr said sulkily –"May I remind you we're partners. And that I'm your friend. I could have helped. Even if it was just a case of listening."

"I'm sorry Karr," Knight replied –"I just didn't see the point. I've been living without her while still loving her for so long, I'm used to it. I didn't expect to see her, and it shook me when I did. Apology accepted?"

"I suppose," Karr answered reluctantly, then hesitantly –"Do you want me to drive?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Knight said tiredly, slumping in the seat –"You heard Mia, slow and steady."

"Understood," Karr replied, turning up the car's heater slightly as he scanned his driver's body temperature, and pulled away smoothly, his tires finding traction as easily on the sand as they did on the road. If he could have, Karr would have smiled. He was originally designed for driving under any condition, and his creator had achieved that with his original body, and he was pleased to find this one operated even better than his old shell. He wondered how well it really performed, eager to test himself properly –"Knight?"

"Yeah Karr?"

"When are we going to race again?"

Knight smiled at the cars eagerness, too cold to laugh, nor in a good enough mood to do so, as it sped down the road, Mia following behind them in hers.

**End of Chapter 9…**


	10. Chapter 10: Time Won’t Heal This Damage ...

_Shout out to the usual suspects, Tempest, Cheer, Penning and CC, hope your all well. everyone go check out their stories, coz they're good. I particularly like "Tough but Tender", "Adrenaline" and "She's Bonnie" by Tempest, "Ultimate Betrayal" by Cheer and "America's Fates" by Penning, and gotta love "The Fast Big Brother" by CC, for the humour involved._

_check the previous chapter for the car design request, and enjoy this one boys and girls!_

**__**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Time Won't Heal This Damage Anymore_**

"Dominic?"

"What is it Jesse?"

"I got that stuff you wanted Dom," Jesse beamed like a kid who knew he'd done good –"Found out something really interesting."

"Yeah?" Dom asked, glancing up as he took the papers from Jesse. The kid nodded –"I didn't find anything at first, other than what Brian had told us, and what we knew. Then I figured maybe I was looking in the wrong place, so I took a look at Rome's rap-sheet."

Dom was scouring the paper –"Wait a minute…that's…"

"Uh huh," Jesse said, losing his smile –"Brian went to Miami before Rome got released from house arrest in Barstow."

"Then I guess Brian has some explaining to do," Dom frowned, getting to his feet –"Don't mention this to anyone, especially Brian. I'll deal with it."

* * *

"How'd you feel this morning?" Mia asked softly as Knight joined the group for breakfast, the morning warm and sunny enough for the group to be outdoors to eat, rather than in the kitchen. Knight gave her a 'little lost boy' look –"I'm alright. Feeling a bit…I dunno. Confused I guess."

"Things will work out," she told him comfortingly. Nyssa raised a slender eyebrow –"Can I ask what's going on? Seeing as no-one bothered telling me last night."

"Knight left the races in an awful hurry," Vince remarked gruffly. Nyssa ruffled his scruffy hair –"That much I knew," she said, then looked at Knight –"So why'd you take off?"

"Long story."

"The cause of all men's problem," Dom put in between mouthfuls of his breakfast –"It was a girl."

"Right on brother," Leon laughed. Letty glared at him –"You need to shut the hell up. And you Dominic Giovanni Toretto…" the group oohed at her use of his full name, showing how annoyed she was with him as she continued –"had better watch your step. Eyeing skank's last night and now showing what a chauvinistic grease monkey you are."

Dom grinned and pulled her too him –"I love when you get all mad and fired up."

Nyssa made an irritated noise, as if clearing her throat –"So who was the girl?"

"She's an old flame," Knight admitted –"Last girl I ever loved. Long story, one I'm tired of telling."

"That how you ended up in Miami bro?" Brian asked, not noticing the look Jesse shot Dom as Dom's face clouded slightly as Knight answered –"Yeah. Like I said, long story."

"That doesn't tell me who she is," Nyssa pointed out. Vince looked like he was about to answer, but Brian beat him to it –"She's the English girl that races for Tran."

"Her names Becky bro," Knight informed him, and the rest of the group, getting up from the table –"I gotta go for a run, clear my head."

"Guess she's a sore subject huh?" Dom asked Brian, as Knight headed down the driveway at a jog, pausing by the black and silver Trans-am. Brian shrugged –"I guess. I mean, he told me that he'd needed a fresh start, which was why he'd changed his name. Didn't say anything about her though. Wonder what happened."

Mia looked uncomfortable –"I can't tell you much, he made me promise not to. But I can tell you it was a bad break up. And that it was a long time ago, but he still isn't over it."

"He got the big 'forever love' thing going?" Letty asked. Mia shrugged –"Seems like. Question is whether he'll act on it, or get over it now he's got to face her again."

"He'll try get over it," Nyssa predicted –"But it won't work, and something will happen between them."

* * *

Knight mopped sweat from his brow irritably as he ran. The weight of the pack on his bag was beginning to tire him out now. He ran for another block before finally quitting, doubling over, hands on his knees as he struggled for breath. Thoughts ran rampant in his mind, memories, feelings he'd thought were buried resurfacing. He angrily snapped a fist out at the wall next to him, feeling the coarse brickwork ripping at his knuckles. The pain was a distraction, as he continued to lash out at the wall, until the knuckles were torn and bleeding, a voice pulling him back to reality –"is there a problem sir?"

Knight bit back a sarcastic comment as he turned to face the cop –"Not at all officer."

"Then may I ask why you feel the need to be punching a wall?"

"Just a little stress relief, when my run wasn't helping."

"Have you been drinking sir?"

Knight gave way to his anger –"Unless you want to be directing traffic for the rest of your career, back off and leave me alone."

"I think you'd better come down to the station," the cop said, grabbing his arm. Knight yanked it free, ready to punch his lights out, before realising that he was probably one step away from being arrested without having done so –"You want to end up as a security guard? I work for the Foundation for Law and Government. They have contacts, and so do I, so go away."

"I suggest then sir, that you continue your run, before I arrest you for threatening a police officer, and disturbing the peace."

Knight snorted in disgust –"Go arrest some real criminals for once," he muttered, and resumed his run, heading back to the Toretto's.

* * *

"Brian, a word."

Brian glanced at his watch –"Dom man, I'm gonna be late for work."

"Tell Harry to take it up with me," Dom replied, motioning Brian into the living room, glad that the rest of the team had headed for the garage –"Alright Brian, this is one of those times you need to be very clear about what you say."

Brian recognised those words, and the tone with which they were delivered. Dom had same the same thing the night Vince had caught him snooping round Hector's while investigating the truck heists, and struggled to keep the worry from his voice –"What's up Dom?"

"Maybe you can tell me," Dom said, handing him a printout. Brian closed his eyes as he read it –"Shit."

"What's going on Brian?" Dom asked, his voice calm, but with an edge of danger –"You a cop again?"

"Nah man, I swear," Brian said, looking worried. Dom nodded slightly, more to himself –"Can you explain what happened in Miami then? I mean, you told us you had to go help a friend, but Rome wasn't even in Miami then. And somehow, his police record has been cleared, apart from the archives. How'd that happen Brian?"

"Dom, you have to believe I'm not a cop again," Brian answered –"But…ok, Bilkins asked for my help. He had a job to do in Miami, helping customs, and they needed drivers."

"So you helped the cops," Dom said, his tone questioning as he folded his muscular arms across his chest. Brian bit his lip slightly –"I made a deal. Dom, you know they'd been watching us since the heists man, Bilkins arranged for that to stop. Cleared our records, cleared Rome's record, got him off house arrest. Cleared my record…"

"Your record?"

"Yeah," Brian answered –"They logged some things as unconfirmed, you know, aiding and abetting, obstruction of justice. They just couldn't prove it."

"So they did all that…what did you do for them?"

"Me and Rome drove for them, helped put this dude behind bars, Carter Verone," Brian answered –"I stayed down there a while, to make it look legit, helped Rome set up a garage, then came back."

Dom looked unconvinced, and still slightly angry. Brian sighed –"Dom, I had to, I did it for the team."

"And did Mia factor in? Do you know how much she missed you while you were there?" Dom asked, his tone getting more agitated. Brian winced –"She knew what I was doing Dom, I told her. We agreed we wouldn't tell you, coz you'd get like this. We knew it'd be hard, but that we'd come through it ok, she understood why I had to do it."

Dom seemed to mull it over for a while, before Brian tentatively asked –"Dom?"

"You aren't back doing police work, aren't going back to it?"

"Nah man," Brian answered –"I chose you guys over that. You guys are my family, that hasn't changed."

"Alright," Dom nodded –"And Knight was just a friend you made there, he ain't a cop?"

"Yeah man, Knight's just Knight," Brian grinned slightly –"He doesn't have the temperament to be a cop bro."

"Alright," Dom replied, visibly cooling down –"This stays between us then. I'll have to explain to Jesse, he dug this stuff up after all. You can tell Mia if you want, but other than that, it stays between us."

"Cool," Brian grinned –"So I can go to work now?"

"Yeah," Dom answered –"Leave the keys to your Skyline. I'll have Jesse go over it for you before tonight so I can make some money off your ass."

Brian handed over the keys, albeit a little reluctantly, and picked up the keys to the Supra before heading out.

**

* * *

That Night

* * *

**

Dom tapped his foot impatiently –"C'mon guys. I know we have to make an entrance, but that doesn't mean being late. Move it."

Knight flopped into a chair in the den –"I'm not going."

"The hell you aren't, go get ready," Dom responded, annoyed when Knight merely looked at him, but made no move –"I said go get ready."

"And I said I'm not going," Knight replied. Dom gave him a disgusted look –"You're going to stay here, because you're afraid of that girl?"

"No, I'm staying because I'm not ready to see her again, fear has nothing to do with it," Knight replied –"I know what she's capable of, the pain she's capable of inflicting on me without lifting a finger. I'm not facing her till I'm ready."

"You actually got a pair punk?" Vince growled as the team assembled. Knight glared at him –"If I don't, you got your ass kicked by a girl."

Dom resisted the urge to smirk –"You watch your mouth. V, cool it. Save it for the races."

"Yeah man, let's go race," Letty added –"Chill out bro."

"Your Sky's running sweet Brian," Jesse said, handing him the keys. Leon looked sick –"I can't believe you got a Skyline too."

Brian shrugged apologetically as Nyssa teased Leon about her and Kat both having Skylines too –"You gonna be ok at home bro?"

"I might go find a bar," Knight shrugged –"I'll be fine. Just so long as I don't have to deal with Becca tonight."

"Alright man, just chill," Brian replied with a friendly grin, heading out of the door after the rest of the team. Knight waited until the engine noise had faded, and keyed his comm. link –"Alright Karr, fire it up, we got work to do pal."

**End of Chapter 10…**


	11. Chapter 11: Now Dem Cop's Trying To Thro...

_new chapter time! shout out to the usual suspects (i know Cheer likes that one, sorry to hear your having problems and i hope you get them sorted soon girl), they know who they are (for those who dont, i mean Temp, Cheer, Penning and CC). I recommend reading their stories, coz they're all good, and i enjoy them, so, go, read!_

_the request for car designs is still open, so send them in, anything goes, just NO Skylines thank you!_

_Enjoy the Chapter guys and girls!_

* * *

**__**

**_Chapter 11: Now Dem Cop's Trying To Throw You in Dem County Blues_**

"Alright Karr, can you scan the building," Knight asked as the black and silver Trans-am glided to a stop outside DT Garage. Karr made an annoyed sound –"Of course I can. Scanning."

Knight waited patiently, knowing that the cars gold scanner light would be rippling back and forth as it did its job. He turned his attention to the monitor, watching as a three dimensional wire frame image of the building formed, along with solid blocks as Karr showed the presence of the office computer, and the security system –"how good is that security system?"

"It is well equipped to provide its function," Karr replied –"However, I can easily disable it with my micro-jammer."

"Do it."

The monitor's image shifted, providing a full colour display of the central alarm unit. Thin blue lines swirled in from the edges of the screen, forming a circle around the alarm panel as Karr's systems beeped, and produced a tone that sounded slightly like an electronic door being deactivated and opened. With that noise, the lights on the box went dead, as Karr's voice announced with its usual steely tone –"Security system disabled."

"Alright," Knight replied, stepping out of the car –"Find somewhere to hide so you don't draw attention to yourself."

The car responded by coming to life with a rumble, and glided off stealthily. Knight sighed to himself, and leapt onto the fence, climbing it rapidly and swinging over the top, dropping down on the other side. He fumbled with the door for a few minutes, wishing that he'd paid more attention when Michael had taught him how to pick locks, then gave up and raised his watch comm. link –"Karr, can you do something about this lock?" he asked, then held the watch to the door. Karr scanned it quickly, its image flashing onto his monitor, despite the lack of his driver –"Of course. I can also describe the make, model and serial number of the device."

"Just opening it will be fine."

Unknown to Knight, the graphic on Karr's monitor flashed red three times, and the lock clicked open. That was audible to Knight as Karr's steely voice came over the comm. link –"Done."

"You are a regular wonder on wheels."

"I am aware of that," Karr replied. Knight grinned as he slipped into the garage, panning a torch back and forth, briefly. He noted that the Civic was still there, and decided to examine it later. First things first though, he thought to himself, and turned on the computer –"Ok Karr, do your thing. Find me a stock inventory. Then scan the store room upstairs, and tell me if they don't match up. And while you access the computer, find anything you can about jobs done, and include that in your analysis of the part listings."

"As you wish," Karr's steely voice came back. Knight headed over to the Civic, and examined the tyres –"Same make of tyres. Shame I can't turn on the under chassis neon."

"Do you really think its one of the cars used?" Karr asked over the comm. link. Knight frowned –"I don't know. The tyres are fairly common, particularly among street racers. And Civic's aren't difficult to get hold off either. Plus I doubt they'd be stupid enough to pull the jobs, and then service the cars they're using at Dom's garage. No-one could be that stupid."

"Not even Vince?" Karr asked. Knight chuckled –"No, not even Vince. How's your analysis going?"

"It's finished." Karr answered, matter of factly. Knight waited patiently for a few minutes –"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did you find Karr?" Knight sighed. Karr's reply was blunt and to the point –"I haven't found any discrepancies. Yet."

"Any suggestions?"

"Maybe we should investigate at Harry's?" Karr suggested –"We may find something there. Just because there's nothing to find here, doesn't mean they aren't connected."

"You think that they bought stuff at Harry's and not logged it here?"

"It's a possibility," Karr answered. Knight nodded thoughtfully –"We'll check it out tomorrow."

"May I suggest you leave the garage quickly?" Karr asked –"I've been monitoring the police band. Someone's reported a possible break in at this address, and an officer has been dispatched to investigate."

"Karr," Knight replied –"Next time, just tell me the cops are coming."

Knight groaned silently to himself and turned the computer off, and exited the garage –"Alright come get me Karr," he said through the comm. link and climbed back over the fence. As he dropped to the ground, the black and silver Trans-am pulled up, the door opening automatically. Knight slid over the cars hood, and got in, the door shutting behind as the Trans-am pulled away automatically –"Where to now?"

Knight shrugged as he settled in and took the wheel, switching the car to manual piloting –"Any suggestions?"

"Racing," Karr replied eagerly. Knight laughed at the vehicles enthusiasm. It made a refreshing change to the cars usual attitude. He really didn't want to, the idea of seeing Becky sent waves of fear through him. Much as he hated to admit it, he was terrified of her. He also knew Mia was right, that he had to face her at some point. Course, that was where trouble would begin, even if he went in with the intention of saying he wanted nothing to do with her. Because she could talk him round with ease. While she could be ditzy at the best of times, she could also be very intelligent when she wanted to. Wanted to being the operative part of that sentence, he snorted to himself. If she'd bothered to think when he'd needed her to, they'd never have broken up, and he wouldn't be so afraid of her ability to hurt him. The years of hurt afterwards wouldn't have happened either. He sighed for a moment, lost in thought. Without that pain, he'd never have ended up where he was now, and he wouldn't be partnered with Karr. He shook his head –"I guess some good can come out of something so painful."

"What?"

"Nothing Karr, I was just thinking out loud," Knight replied –"Alright. Let's go race."

* * *

Knight arrived just as the other cars were returning to the market street. He guessed the first race had already taken place as he got out of the Trans-am, and headed towards the team –"So who won?" then frowned slightly –"Who raced for that matter?"

"Chumpy won," Letty told him with a grin, as Brian climbed out of the silver Skyline looking smug, until Letty shot him down –"I think it was more the car than skill though."

Knight grinned slightly –"Who'd you run against?"

"Leon for starters," Brian replied –"That guy with the NSX you ran against the night before, and some guy with an RX-8."

"There gonna be another race?" Knight asked –"Changed my mind about racing tonight."

"Your friend hasn't shown tonight," Mia said gently. Knight glanced at her –"Tempest?"

"I meant Becky."

Knight's face hardened –"She is not my friend. Hasn't been for a long time."

"Like we believe that," Nyssa muttered, reading his tone of voice and knowing that while he was trying to sound like he wasn't bothered, he really was. Knight didn't hear her though as Dom called for the next race –"I'm in."

"You won't win," Dom said –"No way can you beat a Skyline in your Trans-am."

"You don't race the car, you race the driver," Knight replied. Dom shrugged –"Your funeral. You're racing Kat."

"Shit," Knight shook his head, slightly amused, heading back over to the team, wearing a mock dismayed face, watching as Dom got two more drivers, and called for everyone to head out.

* * *

Knight pulled the Trans-am to the start line, pulling alongside Kat's black R34 Skyline GTR V-spec. The tiger on the side was a good metaphor for the cars phenomenal power although he knew that wasn't the reason she'd used it. On Karr's other side, an Arden Jaguar A-Type pulled up, and on the other side of Kat's Skyline, an Evo VIII. He doubted either car could keep up with the Skyline. He knew Karr could beat it if he wanted, but that would blow their cover wide open –"Ok Karr, we want to keep it close, but we have to throw this. No way is anyone going to believe a Trans-am beating an R34."

Karr made a noise of protest, but Knight shushed him –"Just remember we have a job to do."

The car stayed silent, but Knight knew it was sulking. He revved the engine, keeping it ready to go, hearing the noise of the other cars alongside. The go was called, and he took off, letting the Trans-am take the lead at first. The other cars caught up, Kat drawing alongside. He marvelled how someone so small could keep control over a car as big and powerful as the Skyline –"What do you think Karr, NOS or turbo boost?"

"Both," Karr replied as the Skyline shot forward, Kat triggering her NOS. The other two cars struggled to keep up as Knight hit Karr's turbo's, then pressed NOS. the car surged forward with incredible power. Knight struggled to keep the car under control as Karr's monitor flashed up a warning signal as the black and silver Trans-am vibrated, drawing level with the Skyline. Kat flashed him a cocky smile, then found NOS 2, the second shot pushing the Skyline forward. Knight didn't dare push Karr any harder now, regretting what he'd done. He knew the car could have kept up with the Skyline, without hitting the NOS at the same time as the turbo, but he'd done it anyway. The Skyline crossed the line ahead of him, Karr crossing second, the other two cars passing seconds later. Knight pulled the Trans-am to a stop, smoke hissing from the cars hood –"You ok Karr?"

"I think hitting the NOS while using the turbo boost was a mistake," Karr informed him. Knight shot the car's dashboard a dirty look –"It was you who suggested it."

"We'll have to have Bonnie take a look. And fix things so that this doesn't happen again," Karr suggested, ignoring its driver's comment –"However, I do not believe we have done too much damage."

"I hope not, or Bonnie will kill me," Knight muttered, falling silent as they headed back to the start. Karr was silent too, then offered –"I hate losing."

"Console yourself with the knowledge that if we weren't undercover, you could and probably would have won," Knight told him, pulling the Trans-am to a stop. Leon was congratulating Kat as Dom handed over her winnings. Knight pushed his way through the crowd –"Good race," he told her, offering his hand. Kat shook it –"I'm surprised your Trans-am managed to keep up as long as it did."

"I think I may have damaged the engine doing so," Knight admitted sheepishly. Kat gave him a wink –"Any excuse for losing to a girl."

Knight smiled –"Believe what you want."

"I saw the smoke," Kat told him –"You still wouldn't have won, but I'll give you that you did damage your car."

"I'll have Jesse take a look for you in the morning," Dom offered. Knight shook his head –"Nah, that's ok. Sure Jesse's good, but he wouldn't be able to make heads or tails of my car's insides. I know someone who can take a look for me."

"Whatever," Dom shrugged. Knight sighed –"Come and take a look," he offered. Dom raised an eyebrow and followed over. The crowd followed, not sure what was going on. Kat had to admit she was curious to find out how a Trans-am could have kept up with her Skyline for as long as it had. Knight reached in to Karr, and popped the hood. Smoke hissed, and a smell of scorched ozone hit the noses, telling him that they'd done more damage than Karr thought. Bonnie was going to kill him. Dom whistled at the cars engine –"That is not your standard Trans-am engine."

"I told you," Knight shrugged. Jesse was studying it intently –"I can recognise a few things Dom but…wow. Knight, you got a manual for this thing?"

"Probably somewhere," Knight shrugged –"But it'd be way over my head."

"Damn, I don't know what half this stuff does," Jesse admitted –"Some of it doesn't even look like its part of the engine."

_That's because it isn't_, Knight thought to himself. He noticed the look he was getting from Dom and the rest of the crowd and shrugged nonchalantly –"My friend likes to come up with new things. She's done an amazing job."

Dom gave him a look that said he wasn't buying it, and looked like he was about to say something, when they heard sirens –"Shit."

"Cops!" Leon exclaimed. Everyone ran to their cars, taking off as the cops pursued them. Knight leapt into Karr –"Time to go pal."

"I couldn't agree more," the Trans-am replied, accelerating quickly, squealing to a stop as a black and white pulled in front of them. Knight could see the cars gold scanner light rippling back and forth reflected in the police cruisers paint as he hit reverse, spinning the car through a j-turn and heading in the opposite direction, swerving around more police cars. His eyes widened as two blocked his path, and then smiled –"Time to go skiing," he said, and pressed the cars ski mode button. There was a sound of rushing air as the cars right hand side leapt up, the trans-am driving along on its left two wheels between the cop cars, then a thud as it dropped back down onto all four tyres, and sped away into the night.

**End of Chapter 11…**

* * *

_Well, it was about time Knight did some actual investigation into the heists wasn't it lol? NOT the worlds greatest detective apparently. Hope you all enjoyed, there will be more soon, promise!_


	12. Chapter 12: Hearing your name the memori...

_Shout out to the usual suspects (hehehe) Tempest, Cheer, Penning and CC, hope your all well. you all know the stories i've recommended by them, so go read. Tempest, thanks for beta reading for me again baby girl ;-)  
feel free to design cars for this story, then email me them, or leave the design in a review. specify male or female driver, make and model of the car (including year) and the chosen design. i don't want characters for their drivers, just the car designs and please, NO Skylines._

_Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Hearing your name the memories come back again, I remember when it started happening, I'd see you in every thought I had and then, The thoughts slowly found words attached to them_**

The day was just beginning when Knight left the Toretto house. Karr came to life with a rumble as Knight started the Trans-am's engine –"How you feeling?"

"My systems do not seem adversely affected. However, we should still report to Bonnie, and get me checked out."

"I called in the semi last night, which is where we're going now," Knight replied, his tone just slightly smug in having got one over Karr. Karr managed an irritable report –"My we are feeling smug today aren't we, after running as fast as you could to get away from a lost love, and then causing damage to one of the most expensive, sophisticated pieces of technology in the world. Which I might add, on your pay check, you couldn't afford to repair."

"You have an overly high opinion of yourself," Knight replied, annoyed by the mention of Becky. Karr heard the tone of his voice and kept quiet.

* * *

As the Trans-am approached, the rear of the black semi's trailer opened, dropping down to form a ramp way. The Trans-am slowed slightly, lining up with it, then glided up smoothly into the back of the trailer, the ramp closing behind it as the car came to a stop inside, Knight squeezing out –"Hey Bonnie."

"What has he done to you?" Bonnie asked, her tone annoyed. Knight winced –"I didn't do anything to him."

"I was asking Karr," she replied archly. Knight gave her a boyish shrug –"Michael around?"

"He's in the front of the trailer," Bonnie told him, then turned her attention back to Karr –"What happened?"

"We ran NOS while using the turbo," Karr told her –"It was my suggestion Bonnie."

"Don't cover for him," Bonnie told the car, activating a console on the side wall of the trailer. A mechanical whine sounded as blocks under the cars wheels raised it, stopping with a small gap between the trailer roof and the roof of the Trans-am. Karr's scanner rippled slightly, now at Bonnie's eye level –"I'm not covering for him. It really was my suggestion."

"Knowing how competitive you are with Kitt," Bonnie muttered as she examined the Trans-am's underside, and cursed slightly –"I was afraid of that when Knight explained what happened last night. You've damaged some of your turbine blades. Probably your exhaust system as well," she said, stepping out from underneath –"Run your engine, let me hear how it sounds."

Karr did as he was told. Bonnie nodded silently, and fiddled with one of the computers, bringing up a wire-frame image of Karr, a circle passing back and forth over it as she scanned the car –"You're lucky. Your exhaust system is fine according to the scans. I'll have to replace the turbine blades though, and then we'll take a look at what other damage you've done."

"Yes Bonnie," Karr replied meekly at her scolding tone.

* * *

"How's the case?" Michael asked as Knight sat down. Knight shrugged in response –"I think I've been accepted into Toretto's little band. And on the LA circuit."

"And the actual case?"

"We didn't find anything at Toretto's garage," Knight answered –"We're heading to Harry's after. We might find that they've purchased parts there for the Civic's, but not logged it at DT. Personally I don't think it's them though."

Michael frowned slightly –"LAPD does. Any reason you don't?"

"Just the fact that we haven't found anything to connect them," Knight shrugged –"And my own instincts. Hunch. Feelings. Whatever you want to call it."

"I did want to ask you something," Michael said –"Two nights ago, Karr asked Kitt for any thing he had from his studies of humans, regarding love, and the effect it has. He didn't say why, but Kitt thinks it was something to do with you. And I'm forced to agree. What happened?"

"Nothing," Knight answered, trying to maintain the happy go lucky façade he'd built over the years to hide the turmoil within. Michael knew he was holding back –"If it's going to have an effect on the case…"

"It won't," Knight said bluntly. Michael nodded –"So something did happen."

Knight made a low noise of complaint, realising Michael had trapped him, and that he should have seen it coming –"Really, its nothing. Just a blast from a past life."

Michael looked at him expectantly, and Knight reluctantly explained –"As you know, I changed my name when I moved over here. Distance myself from something and start anew. The other night…there was a girl at the races. An old girlfriend, one that pretty much destroyed my life, which is why I started over. I hadn't expected to see her, and it threw me. I panicked, freaked out. Got over it with help from Mia."

"Remember your working a case. I know it's difficult, but you have to keep your distance, don't let your personal feelings interfere."

Knight shot him a dark look –"I thought I was assigned this case because I knew Brian. How can I not be personally involved?"

"I guess you have a point there," Michael frowned –"what about the girl?"

Knight sighed –"I love her, always have. She means more to me than anything in the world."

"That's what I thought," Michael said –"I'm pulling you off the case."

"What?" Knight exploded –"Michael, you can't."

"I can and I have. Tell them whatever you have to, and leave. I'll assign someone else."

"You don't have anyone else to assign," Knight replied –"And the other team are busy."

"Then I'll do it."

"Michael you can't, you won't fit into this world, not like I can," Knight said –"I can get the job done, I promise."

Michael frowned, deep in thought before speaking slowly –"You're sure you can do it?"

"Yes."

"And this girl won't distract you?"

"Maybe a little," Knight admitted –"her presence always throws me. But I can still do the job."

Michael nodded –"Alright. You stay on the case, but if you give me reason to think you can't do it, I'm pulling you, clear?"

"Crystal," Knight answered, getting up and heading back into the rear. He sagged against the door slightly, fighting the feelings inside, aware that his self control was slipping, along with happy confidant image he tried to project. He cursed softly to himself, wishing Becky hadn't shown up, her presence was bringing all the pain he'd felt before back to the surface, and he was struggling to bury it. A deep breath and he managed to regain his composure –"How's he doing?"

"Fine, no thanks to you," Bonnie answered, activating the switch that would lower the car to the trailer floor –"I'm going to be a while. You may as well get some rest while you can."

"Alright," Knight nodded, heading back to the forward section, bemused, pulling the partition across so that he didn't disturb Michael. His head hit the sofa cushion, and fell asleep.

* * *

Knight's muscles protested as he stretched out, grimacing in discomfort. His watch told him he'd been sleeping for a few hours. He guessed he must have needed it. Given that he wasn't used to staying up most of the night racing and partying anymore, then getting up early to go for a run, he wasn't too surprised that he'd been sleep deprived for a few nights. He gave an amused snort, maybe that was why Brian kept saying he'd changed his habits. In Miami, he'd rarely been up before noon after the night's races. He yawned and stretched again, then headed to the trailer's rear section. Karr looked to be ready, although Bonnie was still hunched over a computer –"All done?"

Bonnie glanced up –"I'm just making sure the system is properly calibrated. It'll be a few more minutes. I've made some adjustments, which should give you a little more power if you need it. Mostly though, I made them so that if you do something stupid like running Turbo Boost and NOS at the same time, it won't damage Karr's turbines. You know how vital they are. The modifications should prevent that, but even so, I wouldn't recommend you try it again."

"I gotcha," Knight replied –"You ready for business partner?"

"As soon as Bonnie's finished with me," Karr answered. Bonnie glanced at him –"You aren't going to mention the other changes?"

Karr's scanner rippled –"I asked Bonnie to do some cosmetic changes as well. I thought it might lift your spirits.

Knight raised an eyebrow, and headed to the car's driver side door. The car now bore the Pontiac logo in gold and silver on the rear pillars, and under the driver's side window, 'Knight' was stencilled in silver freehand. Knight smiled and ran his hand along the cars roof –"Thanks pal."

"You like it?"

"Yeah I do," Knight replied –"and it worked. I feel better."

"I'm pleased," Karr responded –"Does that mean tonight we can cut loose and leave the others car in my wake?"

Knight laughed –"We won't lose. But we can't show off like that just yet. But I will let you win by a bigger margin."

"Good," Karr stated –"I didn't like losing."

"I know," Knight replied, sliding into the car –"Bye Bonnie."

"Look after yourself," Bonnie said. Knight grinned –"Thanks."

"And look after Ian too."

"Got me again didn't you," Knight said accusingly, softening it with a smile and starting Karr's engine. The Trans-am roared to life before quietening to its usual deep bass rumble. The semi's rear doors lowered to form the ramp, and Karr backed down slowly, then pin wheeled around the Trans-am's back end and headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

The Trans-am pulled to a halt outside Harry's, sliding into a space –"Alright Karr, I'll distract Brian while you access the computers ok?"

"I remember the plan," Karr replied coldly. Knight smirked –"I thought you would," then slid out and headed inside –"How you doing Brian?"

"Not bad man," Brian replied, coming out from behind the counter and bumping fists with Knight –"You were out early this morning."

"Yeah well, after last night," Knight offered. Kat tapped his shoulder as she came in –"You've made some changes. Purely cosmetic, or did you get your car fixed too?"

"He's ready to run," Knight answered. Brian gave him a confused look –"You call this one a he? That's a weird thing for a guy to do man."

"It suits his personality," Knight replied with an 'I know something you don't' smile. Brian gave him a weird look. Kat laughed –"Leave him alone Brian."

"You're right, he's gonna have enough trouble with Tran's racer girl," Brian said. Kat raised an eyebrow –"I don't think I heard you right. What was that?"

"Tran's racer girl, Knight knows her," Brian grinned, full of mischief –"Actually, there's more to it than that."

"I am here you know," Knight reminded him, his tone annoyed, punching his shoulder to get his point across. Brian thumped him back, and a playful fight broke out between them, until Kat threw a cup of water over them –"Not in the store. How does he know racer Barbie?"

"He used to date her," Brian said, ducking an irritated punch as they started again, Knight correcting him –"I didn't just date her, I loved her."

"And now?" Kat asked, giving up on separating the two of them. Knight glanced at her, ducking a mock punch from Brian –"I haven't figured that out yet."

**End of Chapter 12…**


	13. Chapter 13: You came to get it on, more ...

_Hello to all the usual suspects, you know who you are. I recommend reading Ultimate betrayal by Cheer, Adrenaline, She's Bonnie, Tough but Tender by Tempest, America's fates by Penning and Fast Big Brother by CC. theyre all good fics for different reasons, so go check em out. Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!_

* * *

**__**

**_Chapter 13: You came to get it on, more than 5 O's in your bank, Then get it on, roll up like that Skank_**

Knight sighed as he slid into the Trans-am –"Well?"

"Well what?" Karr replied sounding slightly annoyed. Knight drummed his fingers on the cars steering wheel –"Did you find anything to connect the team to the heists?"

"No," Karr answered shortly. Knight frowned –"Great. Nothing to connect them to the heists, nothing to prove they didn't."

"I hadn't finished," Karr told him irritably. Knight shrugged –"Sorry. What did you find?"

"There was nothing to connect Toretto and his team to the heists," Karr replied –"However, Hector has been shelling out money on parts for Honda Civic's over a long period of time."

"That might just mean he's been upgrading one Civic over that time period Karr, getting newer and better parts."

"Then why buy the same part three times on three separate occasions?" Karr asked –"Parts don't wear out that quickly."

"You got a point there," Knight admitted as he backed the Trans-am out of its parking space –"I guess we have a new lead to follow. But not tonight."

* * *

**After Dark

* * *

**

When they arrived, the racers had already started to move out. Knight was curious as to the opening line up. He wasn't curious for long as they quickly found a place to race. The line up was good, a blue BMW Z4, pitted against an Aston Martin Vanquish in racing green, an Evo VIII in pearlescent paint with glowing rims and wide body kit, the cars skin appearing to change colour under the light from different angles, but it was a bright red Ferrari F-40, with Hamann Motorsports modifications that caught his eye. The machine sported huge air intakes to supply the cars powerful engine with cool air. The rear of the car was painted in a black and silver chequered pattern, forming a flag diagonally up the cars sides, a galloping horse in black sprinting along the cars side. Knight found the blue underglow coupled with the red paint to look strange, and didn't think that the two went well together, but he admitted the car looked good, its plates reading "DN 2FST" obviously a custom job. The car sported markings for Nitrous Express, GReddy, Stillen and Hamann Motorsports, along with various others. The go was called by a blond wearing a miniskirt, bra with a mesh top over it, and a puffed up cap, and the cars took off. Knight winced as the Evo hit its nitrous and muttered –"Too early," to himself, the view confirmed when the F-40 surged forward with nitrous seconds later, blasting into the lead. Seconds later, the race was over, the driver of the F-40 having won. Knight shook his head slightly as the crowd gathered round, jumping as Tempest surprised him –"You avoiding me?"

Knight shook his head, feeling slightly guarded –"Nope, why would I?"

"You tell me," Tempest replied –"Enjoy the race?"

Knight shrugged –"If its drag racing, I prefer being in. not a fan of watching. No entertainment in people driving in a straight line if you're just watching. Not so bad if you have a bet riding, but I was a bit late for that too."

"I hear ya," Tempest grinned –"You race any other style?"

"Sprint races," Knight grinned, looking slightly wistful –"Miami was always fun, it's a lot of sprints down there."

Tempest smiled innocently –"I was hoping you'd say that," she told him, then wrote an address on the back of his hand –"Be there tomorrow night. Slightly more challenging races, lots of curves and bends."

"Your rematch?" Knight asked. Tempest laughed lightly –"Damn straight boy. And you can bet I'll beat your ass."

"Yeah, you didn't look happy eating my dust last time."

Tempest made a sound like a buzzing wasp –"Oooh, you'll pay for that."

"If you say so," Knight said teasingly, then looked around uneasily –"Your friend not around tonight?"

"Nah," Tempest answered –"She hasn't wanted to come to many of the races down here lately. Says she saw someone she once knew, didn't know how to handle the issue. Just wants to avoid it while she sorts it out."

"I know what that's like," Knight replied, struggling to keep his tone neutral. Tempest gave him a slightly suspicious look, but didn't press further. Knight hoped she hadn't noticed his difficulty as she asked –"What's your interest anyway?"

"I was just curious," Knight answered, annoyed to find himself still struggling to keep his tone neutral –"So who's the driver of the F-40?"

"Dan Cowell," Tempest told him –"He and his brother Craig both race. Dan tends to be better at the drag races, while Craig's more of a sprint racer. Don't think Craig's around tonight though."

"He wasn't bad," Knight shrugged –"I could beat him."

"Maybe tomorrow night," Tempest said, then added –"Of course, you'll both be watching my ass cross the line before yours do."

Knight leaned back slightly and looked down –"Nice ass it is too."

Tempest slapped his chest with the back of her hand –"watch your step boy."

"Not my type anyway," Knight retorted. Tempest stuck her tongue out at him –"I'll have you know I'd rock your world boy."

"Not if your drag racings anything to go," Knight responded teasingly. Tempest made a face of mock outrage –"You are so gonna get your ass handed to you tomorrow night."

"We'll see," Knight replied, nudging her –"Time to get racing."

* * *

Knight pulled the Trans-am up to the starting line with the other cars alongside. The other cars didn't seem like they'd prove much of a challenge to Karr, an older model Celica, a very new Lotus Elise with a lot of modifications, and a Porsche 911 Boxster. Knight briefly wondered why the other two were involved, neither one of them posed a threat to either Karr or the Porsche. He didn't have time to wonder as the race started, the four cars tearing away from the line with a squeal of tyres and cloud of dust. The engines were screaming, the Elise and Celica already falling behind. The Porsche was tearing away easily. Knight grinned at its driver's over-confidence, and hit Karr's NOS, rocketing up behind the Porsche and drawing level with the metallic blue car. The car's driver looked over, and gave Knight a surprised look, trying to get more speed out of the car. Knight shook his head slightly –"How we doing Karr, can we use Turbo Boost yet?"

"The first tank just emptied," Karr informed him –"We're clear to use turbo boost."

"Great," Knight replied, then hit the turbo button. The black and silver Trans-am's engine roared as it blasted past the Porsche, the golden scanner light rippling back and forth malevolently as it did so. The Porsche entered NOS, trying unsuccessfully to keep up as the cars rocketed over the line, the Trans-am in front. Knight laughed as he spun the car around as Karr growled –"all too easy."

"You're getting a big head."

"I deal only in data. The facts speak for themselves, I haven't lost a race yet."

Knight coughed –"You lost to Kat's Skyline."

"Only because you told me we had to throw the race, to maintain our cover. Had I been allowed to perform as usual, I would have won," Karr retorted. Knight grinned –"I really admire your modesty."

"Modesty is a state of mind, I deal only in data and logic."

"If you say so," Knight said, as he pulled the car to a stop –"Keep quiet ok."

Karr made a growling noise –"I do all the work, and you get all the praise."

Knight grinned but didn't reply to the car as he climbed out, slapping hands with Brian –"Good race bro."

"Thanks Bri," Knight replied, grinning. Dom slapped his hand on Knight's shoulder –"Good race."

"Thanks Dom," Knight answered, surprised to find he was pleased to have earned praise from Dom. The noise from the crowd of racers and hanger-ons gave him a buzz, one he hadn't felt for a while. He enjoyed it, but it felt slightly hollow. None of these cars could catch Karr if the machine didn't hold back, but he knew it was more than that. It was because he wasn't here for the races, he was here to do a job, and it felt like he was cheating on the person he'd used to be. He pushed those thoughts aside, and relaxed, letting himself enjoy the accolades from the other drivers, watching the gold scanner on Karr's front end rippling back and forth as he praised the car for his success. He grinned slightly, realising that he was boosting the car's ego even more. Finally Dom called for the last race of the night. Knight watched as four RX-7's lined up, Dom's bright red machine with the rockets on the sides, Tempest's elaborately painted storm scene on hers, along with a white one with black marks painted on the side looking like tears had been ripped in the side of it and the forth a sickly bright yellow with red markings, and red covers over the headlights. Knight leaned back on Karr's hood, watching with interest. In this race, the outcome depended more on the drivers than the cars performance. Knight knew Tempest was good, and that Dom was supposedly the king of the LA street racing scene. He knew this should be an entertaining race.

**End of Chapter 13…**


	14. Chapter 14: Tension is building inside s...

_New chapter for you all. Still looking for car designs. Hello to all the usual suspects, big shout out to them, go read their stories (check my previous chapters for the titles and authors). without further ado, enjoy the chapter (hey, its late, i'm tired and can't think of a foreword lol)_

**

* * *

**

**__**

**_Chapter 14: Tension is building inside steadily, everyone feels so far away from me, Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me_**

Hector set the race off, signalling the start, this race over a longer distance than usual. The four RX-7's launched, Dom and Tempest both taking off quick and smooth. The yellow one lurched slightly, but made up for it, the cars level, with both Dom and Tempest pulling ahead slightly. Knight watched from inside Karr, the Trans-am's windows tinted darkly so no-one could see in –"Karr, scan Dom and Tempest's cars. Can she beat him?"

The car didn't answer immediately. Anyone outside the car that happened to glance over, would see the golden light on the front rippling back and forth as it complied with its drivers request as Karr summarised his findings to Knight –"Hers is an older model than his. Ordinarily, I would say his should win, given it's a newer model. However, after scanning their parts, she has a good chance. Her performance parts are newer, slightly better versions than those in his car, which should even things. She also has a larger store of nitrous oxide than he does. Either outcome is equally likely, and in both cases, it will be close."

Knight nodded, and settled to watch the race. Dom and Tempest were slightly ahead of the other two cars, Tempest's easily the more eye catching of the four. As they watched, flame emerged from the car's exhaust as Karr reported –"She's engaged her nitrous oxide system."

"NOS," Knight corrected absently, as Dom's car surged with nitrous too. Knight narrowed his eyes slightly as he considered Karr's earlier findings –"If his tanks are smaller, his NOS is going to run out sooner right?"

"Possibly," Karr answered –"However, he engaged the system after she did."

"Calculate it," Knight told him, watching with interest as the car's raced along, dead level, mentally wishing Tempest could get the edge. A moment later Karr informed him –"His NOS should run out before hers does. Now."

As Karr spoke, Dom's car appeared to slow slightly, then about a second later, so did Tempest's. Dom almost immediately hit his NOS again, taking the lead, edging ahead of Tempest. The storm car surged forward as Tempest hit her second NOS, pulling level with Dom, edging slightly in front. Then something appeared to happen, the car beginning to slow down, white smoke billowing in huge clouds from the car, Dom edging back in front, crossing the line first by less than two inches. Knight winced –"She isn't gonna be happy."

"She blew a coolant seal," Karr told him –"It was just bad luck. If it had held 2.736 seconds longer, she'd have won. However, it hasn't completely failed."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning the car is still drivable. Provided she's careful about overheating."

"I see," Knight answered, watching as the cars pulled up. Tempest looked distinctly unpleased as she climbed out of her car, then schooled her features to their usual pleasantness to congratulate Dominic. Knight was mindful of his actions as he walked over, clapping a hand on Dom's shoulder. The other man looked slightly annoyed by it, for a moment, then hid it better as Knight congratulated him –"Good race man. Pretty impressive. Guess that's why they call you the race king of LA."

"Better believe it," Dom muttered, heading to join his team, lifting Letty off her feet and practically sitting her on his shoulder as if she were much smaller than she was –"My trophy."

Knight ignored the scene as he joined Tempest –"Guess we aren't racing tomorrow then."

"You aren't getting out of it that easy," Tempest retorted. Knight raised an eyebrow, acting innocent –"What happened?"

"I had him," Tempest scowled –"Then my coolant seal failed. Now it's leaking, and burning some of it off the hot engine parts. That was the smoke."

"And you intend to race with a damaged car?"

Tempest gave him an 'are you completely stupid' look, and responded –"No. I can have the car ready for races tomorrow night if I work my ass off on it."

"How you getting it home?"

"I'm hoping that it hasn't completely failed," she admitted –"If I'm lucky, and careful to avoid overheating the engine, I should be able to nurse Rex home."

"But what about parts?" Knight asked –"Won't you have to wait to get one?"

"I run a garage for Ricky Tran," Tempest told him –"Mean's I got several spares hanging around. I can use them. Ricky likes to keep me and B hooked up and racing. Makes him more money."

"She help with the shop?"

"You gotta be kidding," Tempest smiled slightly, almost unwilling to let her displeasure go –"much as I love her, she is a bit of a racer Barbie. Doesn't know one end of an exhaust from the other, let alone the much trickier stuff."

Knight grinned slightly, that sounded like Becky alright. He kept that thought to himself, and gave Tempest a boyish grin –"So we're still on to run tomorrow?"

"You betcha," Tempest answered, then grinned –"Then my crew will know you beating me was a one off."

Knight laughed –"In your dreams girl."

"And you dream of beating me," she retorted. Knight grinned, ready to retort as his watch chirped in the warning signal he'd agreed on with Karr –"We'll settle this one on tomorrow's run."

"Just cause you couldn't think of a retort," Tempest told him, sticking her tongue out at him. Knight grinned –"Just be careful the wind doesn't change. You might wanna get out of here, cops are gonna be here soon."

"How'd you know that?" she asked, suddenly wary of him. Knight frowned, thinking on the spot –"My car is a bit more sophisticated than Leon's. It doesn't just have a CB for scanning the police band, it's a computer. If it detects traffic on the police band, and I'm not inside, it sends a signal to my watch, causing it to beep, as it just did."

"Interesting set-up," Tempest replied, not looking entirely convinced. She seemed to weigh up what he'd said, debating whether he was a cop with inside information, or telling the truth. Whatever she'd settled on, she seemed to believe him, taking his advice and driving off, the RX-7 moving slowly. Knight slowly headed back to Karr, making it look like everything was normal, until Leon shouted –"We got cops incoming!" then sprinted over to the Trans-am and slid inside –"You almost blew our cover. How did you know so far in advance?"

Karr's engine came to life, and he joined the other cars as they made a break for it –"I don't just monitor police band. I was monitoring local phone connections."

"You listened in to people's phone connections?"

"No, that would be illegal without a court order," Karr answered irritably –"I can however track outgoing calls, and detected one to the LAPD's non emergency number. It doesn't take a genius to work out what it was regarding."

"Is that legal?"

"Since it's highly difficult to do without specialist equipment that only law enforcement agencies have, yes. If you hadn't noticed, I am highly specialised."

"Yeah Alright. Find Hector's car in the scramble," Knight told him as he turned the Trans-am down a side street –"And if you're so smart, why did you almost blow our cover?"

"If you'd rather spend the night in a police cell, be my guest," Karr retorted –"I however, do not want to spend the night in police impound. Why are we looking for Hector's car?"

"I want to see where he goes," Knight answered –"And then I want to snoop around."

* * *

"Alright, shut your scanner off, I'll take us the rest of the way," Knight told the car as they followed Hector round a corner. Karr complied, but asked –"Why?"

"It's a little too distinctive, and we don't want to get spotted."

"Understood," Karr answered –"We're here."

Knight peered out of the window at the crowd of cars gathered outside 'El Gato Negro' then across the street at the other building, its sign proclaiming it as "Hector's". Knight glanced back at the café –"I guess everyone's busy."

"You can't get through the main doors, they're in full view of everyone."

"Hmm," Knight muttered –"Guess it's through the roof. How do I get up there?"

"You could use the ejector seat."

"The what?"

"The ejector seat," Karr replied, sounding slightly impatient –"You haven't used it before, so you probably didn't know about it. I've already made the necessary adjustments, all you have to do is press the button. You should land quite gently."

"That's it, I just press the button?"

"It would help if you also opened the auto-roof."

"Smart-alec car," Knight retorted, and opened the cars roof –"Alright, stay out of sight," then pressed the button. With a hiss of gas, he was catapulted into the air, landing on the roof of the building with less impact than stepping off a curb. He looked down briefly, watching Karr back away quietly, staying out of sight, then headed across the roof and examined the window. One of the panes looked slightly newer than the others, the one above the catch for the window. He winced slightly and pulled on the sleeve of his leather jacket, as he bent his arm, and smashed the glass with his elbow, lifted the catch and opened the window, slipping inside. He gently negotiated his way down to the floor of the garage and looked around, casting the torchlight around. He grinned slightly, noticing the cars under the dust covers, their shape unmistakably that of Honda Civic's. He crossed over to them, and lifted the covers slightly. All three were dark blue. He mused that slightly, in the darkness of night, the cars would look like they were black, so they could possibly be the cars used. He looked at the tyres, and groaned. Pirelli's. Not the right make. He frowned slightly and headed over to the desk, looking for a copy of the books, or the inventory. His watch beeped quietly –"What is it Karr?"

"Six people are leaving in two cars."

"Damn," Knight muttered –"I'll be out shortly, meet me outside. Try and keep a lock on them."

"Understood."

Knight clambered up onto one of the hoists and back out of the window, sliding down the drain pipe to the waiting Trans-am –"Still got them?"

"No," Karr replied sullenly –"They accelerated away quickly, and got out of range of my scanners. They were heading north when I lost them."

"Damn," Knight sighed. There was silence for a moment before Karr spoke –"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault Karr."

"We could head north and try to pick up their trail," Karr offered. Knight shook his head –"It'd be like looking for a needle in a haystack. Lets just head ho…back to the Toretto's."

Karr noticed the slip, but didn't comment, instead turning on to the route back to the Toretto's as his driver sat back contemplatively.

**End of Chapter 14…**


	15. Chapter 15: You Want Me To Play, You Bes...

_Shout out to the usual suspects (hehehe) Tempest, Cheer, Penning and CC, hope your all well. everyone else, i recommend reading "Tough But Tender" by Tempest, its absolutely amazing. i'd also highly recommened "Adrenaline" and "She's Bonnie" by the same, they're both brilliant, and they provide the backstory for this (with Tempest's permission), explaining how the team got away with the heists, and who Nyssa and Kat are. i'm also gonna recommend "America's Fates" by Penning Fantasy, and "The Ultimate Betrayal" by Cheer, both great stories. I'm also gonna say read CC's "Fast big Brother" because its incredibly funny.  
__Tempest, thanks for beta reading for me again baby girl ;-)_  
_**Enjoy the chapter peeps!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 15: You Want Me To Play, You Best Bring Your Brain, You Best Bring Your Money,  
_****_Yeah, Make Me A Superstar_**

It was the next night. Knight was struggling to keep his temper under control following the previous night, irritable because he couldn't say for sure whether Hector was involved with the heists or not. Unlike the rest of the team, he was ready for races, relaxing as Dom and Brian came over, both ready –"You ready to race tonight bro?"

Knight shrugged –"different crowd, different style, should be fun. And challenging."

"What are you talking bout?" Dom asked –"Its gonna be drags, same as usual."

"Maybe for you," Knight replied –"Me, I'm gonna go run in the sprint races. Tempest threw down a challenge last night."

Dom frowned slightly –"You'll be in Tran's territory. Me and my team don't go down there, lot of bad blood."

"Dom man, you can't let him go down there alone," Brian said, biting his lip slightly. Dom glanced at the blond –"What d'you want me to do Brian? You remember Johnny shooting up your car, or doing a drive by here, almost killed Jesse, you expect me to send someone into that?"

"Johnny's dead," Brian replied calmly –"I should know, I was the one who shot him while I was still a cop."

"And his family won't welcome us with open arms," Dom replied firmly, folding his arms across his chest with an 'end of discussion' look on his face. Brian looked unhappy for a moment –"Well, you and the team go drag race. I'll go with him, watch his back. Besides, I haven't been sprint racing since Miami."

Dom narrowed his eyes slightly, and Knight swore he could see the thoughts running in Dom's head through the mans eyes. Dom rubbed his bald head slightly –"Alright. But try not to stir up trouble for us, got it?"

"Right on bro," Brian grinned exuberantly, and punched Knight's arm –"C'mon, lets go race."

"Brian," Dom said warningly, then handed him a pistol –"Just in case."

Brian nodded, and tucked the weapon into his jeans –"Look after Mia for me."

"She's my sister, of course I'm gonna look out for her," Dom retorted. Brian just gave him a cocky wink as he and Knight headed out of the door. Dom heard the Trans-am fire up, and a second later, the roar of Brian's Skyline, and frowned slightly, a bad feeling hanging over him like a cloud.

* * *

Knight groaned and closed his eyes softly –"Damn."

"What?" Karr asked. Knight made an annoyed sounding sigh –"She's here."

"I thought we were here to race Tempest," Karr said, scanning the RX-7 parked amongst the other cars, his tone questioning. Knight rubbed a hand over his jaw –"I didn't mean her. I meant Becky."

Karr scanned his driver –"I'm detecting some interesting biochemical behaviour in you."

"It must have been something I ate," Knight replied, his tone irritable. Karr analysed his driver's voice, and decided he was lying, the intent not being deception, but covering for something and trying to change the subject. Karr debated for a second then spoke –"I didn't read them before we arrived."

"Karr," Knight said warningly, then softened slightly –"I'm sorry. I know you're just curious, it's just this stuff is…difficult. I knew she'd be here."

"Then why so discouraged by it?" Karr asked. Knight frowned –"I was hoping she wouldn't be. So much for wishful thinking."

"Are we going to leave?"

"No, we're gonna race," Knight sighed –"Guess I'll just have to avoid her."

"Good luck," Karr muttered. Knight detected a touch of sarcasm in the cars voice –"Yeah whatever. Behave alright?" then got out of the car as Brian got out of his Skyline, nodding slightly as he headed over to Tempest –"You got your car ready to run then?"

"You didn't think you'd get out of losing that easily, especially when I have a surprise for you, did you?" she replied, with a grin. Knight laughed and shook his head –"Your gonna look pretty funny when your coughing up the dust I leave you behind in."

"Talk's cheap," Tempest replied, with a devilish grin –"Racing me isn't. Ten large."

Knight raised an eyebrow –"Your ass is worth that much?"

A couple of jaws dropped in the crowd, but Tempest didn't appear flustered –"My ass is worth much more than that, and you couldn't afford it," she retorted, with a sly grin of her own –"But that's how much this race will cost ya."

Knight held up a wad of cash –"Ten large."

"You're sure?" Tempest asked –"Its high stakes. And it ain't just money, it's your life too. Know the Toretto crew block off roads for their races, and so do we for the novices. But not when you race me. You handle dodging traffic too?"

Knight gave her an 'I know something you don't know' grin –"I can. Question is can you?"

"Ask me when you lose," Tempest replied –"I'll go find two more guys who want to lose money tonight."

Knight nodded and headed back over to the cars. Brian looked concerned –"I heard what she said. You sure about this bro, one slip and your toast. Racing whilst dodging traffic is tricky."

"You've done it before," Knight pointed out. Brian frowned –"Yeah I know but…this isn't Miami, and it isn't a freeway. This is two way streets and intersections, tight bends, and trying not to hit another car. Its rough bro."

"I can handle it bro," Knight replied, then winked –"Trust me."

"You I trust. It's her and Tran's groupies I don't trust. I don't like this man."

"Its cool," Knight replied –"Just watch my back alright?"

"Alright," Brian nodded, still looking unhappy –"Tempest's calling you over."

* * *

Knight breathed deeply as he and Karr lined up alongside Tempest's RX-7. Alongside was the Ferrari belonging to Dan Cowell, and on the other end, a Supra, in pearlescent green paint, changing colour from blue to green depending on the angle. Karr's monitor displayed the route Tempest had given him, and the finishing line. Most of the other cars had set off for the finish already. Only Brian's Skyline, the Eclipse that apparently belonged to Becky, a Honda 2000 in black with Chinese symbols in white, and a handful of other cars remained. Knight waited, tapping his fingers on the car's steering wheel, feeling slightly apprehensive. He glanced down at Karr's monitor as the image shifted to a close-up on Becky, a vexed sounding sigh emerging from his lips. Karr noted the noise –"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Knight answered, as Becky signalled the start of the race. Karr's display changed to a vector graphic, and zoomed out to show the surrounding streets, illuminating the other road traffic as the four cars launched from the line. The course they'd been given was relatively simple, five long straights, and four bends. There were only two tricky sections, a train crossing and a tunnel, and that was dependant on several factors. The four cars were level, along the first straight, clear of traffic as they tore round the bend –"Karr, give me a warning if you detect traffic coming out of a junction that we could collide with."

"Understood," the car replied with steely tones as the Trans-am pulled ahead of Tempest's RX-7, then swerved suddenly to avoid an oncoming car, letting Tempest take the lead again. Karr's back end swung out wildly, the car's tyres trying to find purchase on the road as Knight got the car back in line, the other two cars flashing by in an instant. Knight growled, and as soon as Karr was back to speed, hit the nitrous, and caught up with the other two cars. The cars pulled in close together, swerving in his path to stop him getting past. Knight grinned and stopped trying, letting the other two drivers think he'd given up as their cars straightened out, still close together and trying to pass each other, without giving him room to get past them –"Alright Karr, knock out about four feet, and I'll put you on auto pursuit."

The car didn't reply verbally, the first indication it was listening being the surge of power as it swung up on two wheels and shot forward, passing between the other two cars, and dropping back down to all four tyres and pulling away rapidly. The other two cars hit nitrous, and Karr hit the turbo boost, pulling away from them even faster as Knight asked –"Alright, where's Tempest?"

"She's at the intersection ahead. However, there is heavy traffic. It's going to be difficult," Karr answered. Knight frowned slightly, his concentration deepening as he aimed the sleek black and silver car at the intersection, and raced forward. As he watched, he saw Tempest's back end swing out slightly, just clipped by another car. Somehow she kept the car in a straight line though, and carried on pulling away as Knight twisted through the traffic, just narrowly avoiding collisions. Karr made an irritable noise –"My dominant program says I shouldn't be letting you do this. Kitt would not."

"Yet another reason I'm glad you aren't Kitt," Knight replied, as he swerved to the left, then the far left lane to avoid an oncoming car, diving back across to the right, drawing level with Tempest. He turned to look at her, and grinned as she looked across, annoyance on her face as he pulled in front. She swerved around, darting into the Trans-am's slipstream for a few seconds, drafting, then swerved around to the left as they rounded a bend, slipping in front of the Trans-am. Knight automatically swerved, trying to get around her as she swerved back and forth, keeping the Trans-am from getting past, then white lights on the RX-7's rear lit up, letters spelling "Kiss my ass," as she surged forward in nitrous. Knight couldn't help but laugh –"I guess that's her surprise."

"I'm not amused," Karr said sourly –"she's ahead of us."

"No, really?" Knight said, his tone sarcastic, but amused, and hit the Trans-am's nitrous, drawing up behind, into Tempest's slip stream. She hit the breaks, forcing him to do the same, then stepped on the gas, putting distance between them as she tore round the second to last bend, and dived down into the tunnel, Knight wincing as he did so. Karr's scanner illuminated the tunnel walls as it rippled back and forth –"We can't pass her in here, there's too much traffic."

"Just keep up with her," Knight replied, his voice tight. Both the Supra and F-40 were close now, fighting to get past him. Knight frowned, swearing as Tempest was obscured by two street cars, blocking his path, shooting in between concrete pillars, narrowly swerving around an oncoming car, before diving back across, and pulling in behind Tempest. He glanced behind quickly, the F-40's back end swinging as it got clipped, before straightening up, the Supra still stuck behind. Knight managed to pull level with Tempest, then had to pull between pillars again as she swerved to avoid an accident, barely avoiding one himself as Karr quietly said –"This is getting very dangerous. And soon to be more so. The next bend is inside the tunnel, and it comes out onto the last straight. However, there's still the matter of the crossing. And the oncoming train."

"What?" Knight exclaimed, then swore, darting through traffic –"Temp are you trying to get us all killed?" he muttered to himself, just managing to pull in front of her as they came into the bend. Karr was heading too fast, and just narrowly scraped through between pillars as Tempest rounded the corner perfectly, coming out in front, and the straight clear ahead of her and hit nitrous. The Trans-am swerved around a car and back across into the clear road, Karr making a noise similar to a relieved sigh. The Ferrari was just behind them, then as Knight glanced into the rear view, the Supra flew round, out of control, the right corner of the front end smashing into a concrete pillar. The cars back end swung round, another car ploughing into the side of it, knocking it into the air, spinning and smashing side first into the tunnel wall, and scraping along the floor on its roof. Knight winced –"Karr, call 911 and tell them what's happened."

"Should I request two?" Karr asked –"That train's approaching."

"Can Tempest make it?"

"If she does, it'll be by the skin of her bumper," Karr replied with a steely tone. Knight's eyes narrowed slightly –"What about us?"

"Certainly not in the conventional way," Karr replied. Knight fought to suppress a grin as Karr informed him –"According to my calculations, we'll reach the train, just as the flat bed crosses."

"Alright, get ready," Knight said, watching the vector graphic as Tempest's car crossed the tracks, its back end narrowly missed by the train. Knight relaxed slightly –"Here we go," and hit the turbo boost. With a roar, the sleek black and silver Trans-am leaped over the flatbed wagon, landing with a thump on the road afterwards, Knight's head hitting his arms as he braced himself for the landing –"The Ferrari?"

"Swerved to a stop," Karr replied, as the car roared along, crossing the line after the RX-7. Karr made a disgusted noise –"We lost."

"Yeah," Knight frowned, then shrugged –"Helps build our cover a bit. Or rather, yours."

"I'm thrilled," Karr replied, sarcasm evident in his voice. Knight laughed –"Keep it quiet alright," then got out, grinning good naturedly at Tempest as she revelled in congratulations –"Nice surprise."

"Glad you liked it," Tempest replied. Knight smiled –"You realise we have to have a tie breaker now."

Tempest laughed lightly –"I guess we do."

"Congratulations on the win," Knight said, offering his hand. Tempest shook it lightly, then kissed his cheek –"Thanks for making it a good competition. And I'm gonna enjoy spending your money."

"I thought you might," Knight laughed –"I'll catch you later," he said, then headed over to Brian –"We oughta get outta here. I think it's likely that the cops are on the way after that accident."

"Right," Brian replied, and headed for the Skyline. Knight returned to the Trans-am, and felt a hand grab his shoulder.

**End of Chapter 15…**


	16. Chapter 16: Graffiti decorations, Under ...

_Shout out to the usual suspects (hehehe) Tempest, Cheer, Penning and CC, hope your all well. everyone else, i recommend reading "Tough But Tender" by Tempest, its absolutely amazing. i'd also highly recommened "Adrenaline" and "She's Bonnie" by the same, they're both brilliant, and they provide the backstory for this (with Tempest's permission), explaining how the team got away with the heists, and who Nyssa and Kat are. i'm also gonna recommend "America's Fates" by Penning Fantasy, and "The Ultimate Betrayal" by Cheer, both great stories. I'm also gonna say read CC's "Fast big Brother" because its incredibly funny.  
__Tempest, thanks for beta reading for me again baby girl ;-)_  
_**Enjoy the chapter peeps!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 16: Graffiti decorations, Under a sky of dust, A constant wave of tension, On top of broken trust_**

Knight closed his eyes as he turned around, as she spoke –"Hello Ian."

"Becky," he replied, keeping his tone neutral as he faced her, her long brown hair framing her face, blue eye shadow on the lids above her eyes. They were as hypnotising as ever, dark brown eyes with that faint green rim to them that he'd always found so attractive. Her smile faded slightly from her soft lips –"Not exactly what I was expecting."

"Yeah, I remember that feeling," Knight replied –"Been about four years since I felt it last."

"Ian…" she said softly, knowing what he was talking about. Knight looked at her with emotionless eyes, keeping his face clear –"What?"

Her smile became a little uncertain –"How've you been?"

"Building a new life after the last one was ruined. It _was_ going well. Bye," he said, starting to turn. She grabbed his arm –"Ian wait!"

Knight turned around rapidly –"What? What can you possibly expect from me??" he said angrily, his voice rising as he held up four fingers –"Four years. Four goddamn years of hurt. When you broke things off, it almost killed me it hurt that much, especially when it was coz you believed all of that two faced barely human rat that I thought was my friend's bullshit. I felt miserable, and I hurt for over two years because of you. I started a new life to try and put distance between myself and that because you hurt me so badly. And now you're here, and you're in this one too."

She drew back slightly, looking hurt. Knight felt his anger at her turn to loathing for himself for causing her that as she spoke –"I really did hurt you didn't I? And now you're over me, and you hate me."

"Yeah you did hurt me," Knight replied, his voice still hard, but lacking the anger of before –"And no, I don't hate you. And I **_never_** got over you, that's why I moved out here, changed my name and started a new life."

"So who are you now?"

"Knight," he replied, aware that Brian and Tempest were watching now –"Ian Knight. The person you knew is dead, buried and forgotten."

"I'm sorry," she said softly. Knight snorted –"I've heard that before. I've learnt. I'm not gonna fall for it again. I'm not putting myself in position to get hurt again for anyone, not even you," he told her, his tone bitter, then climbed in the Trans-am. With a squeal of tyres, the car took off, the Skyline pulling in behind after a slight delay. Knight punched the auto cruise button, letting Karr drive as he struggled to regain composure, his hands shaking, his nerves rattled, and his emotions in turmoil, regret for the last few minutes setting in, as well as relief for having got it off his chest, and self loathing for the hurt he'd seemed to cause.

* * *

"So what the hell was all that about?" Brian asked as they pulled over and got out of their cars. Knight shrugged –"Long story. I need a beer." 

Brian stared after him with a frown as Knight strolled into the Toretto's. Dom started to ask a question, but Knight just held up a hand, and headed into the kitchen. Brian winced as Dom got to his feet wearing his "so angry, I'm calm" face and walked into the kitchen –"Rule one, my house, you play by my rules. Means you don't ignore me when I ask you a question."

"I'm not on your team," Knight replied –"And I do what I want."

Dom's jaw clenched and Brian knew he was about one step away from punching Knight, and quickly intervened –"Dom chill out bro, c'mon. Just let him get a beer, he needs it."

Knight glared at Brian as he led Dom away, and swigged from his Corona.

**

* * *

Next Day

* * *

**

Knight was reluctantly helping out at Harry's with Brian when he heard the car pull up. At first he didn't think anything of it, till he saw Tempest walk through the door wearing a face like thunder, accompanied by a blond girl, hair down to her waist and swaying, with big blue expressive eyes, a blue bandana around her neck, and twine bracelets around her wrist, a cheerleading style sports bra top, and flared jeans. He didn't have time to take in more as Tempest hauled off and slapped him. Knight rubbed his cheek, but didn't protest it as she snapped –"You bastard. What the hell did you say to her?"

"I assume you mean Becky."

Tempest slapped him again –"Of course I mean Becky. What did you do?"

"Told her the truth," Knight replied, his tone becoming colder as she raised a hand –"Don't slap me again."

Tempest lowered her hand, but her anger was still evident, and her friend seemed angry too –"What do you mean by 'the truth,' what does that mean?"

"Long story," Knight sighed. Tempest's frown deepened –"Well, you have time to tell me, while they load up my truck."

Knight felt the last of his temper give way –"How about the short version storm girl? Four years ago, Becky, your friend you're so valiantly defending, didn't settle for breaking my heart. She ripped it out and tore it into little pieces, and you know why? Because rather than find out the whole story, she believed the lies and manipulations of a scheming rat that I thought was my friend. I admit I was probably partly to blame, I didn't do myself any favours making my distrust of him obvious, but she knew the reason for that and claimed to understand. And all the time, he's making out to her I was just being paranoid, and that he wasn't doing anything, while doing everything he could to wind me up and provoke me. And rather than believe me, the person she claimed to love, right up until the day before she ripped my heart out, she believed him. I felt nothing but pain and hurt since, to the point where I moved out here and started a new life with a new name. Happy now?"

He turned and stalked off, barely noticing the confusion on the blonds face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tempest demanded, tugging on his arm to make him face her –"You once wanted her to give you another chance. Maybe you should consider giving her another chance now."

Knight yanked his arm free –"Why, so she can hurt me again? I don't think so," he retorted, heading for the door. He stopped short as Tempest called after him –"Do you still love her?"

He looked at the ground for a moment, eyes closed, before answering –"Yeah. I do."

Tempest nodded –"You both have another chance. Are you gonna throw it away?"

Knight half turned –"What am I supposed to do?"

"Think things over," Tempest replied –"Try talking to her. Even if you don't try again, you'll both get closure."

Knight bit his lip thoughtfully, and headed out the door. Tempest sighed and turned to her friend –"C'mon Sonja."

The blond frowned –"What was all that about, who is he?" she asked, as she and Tempest headed out of the store, oblivious to the confused look Brian and Kat shared.

**

* * *

Night

* * *

**

Knight felt a growing unease as he parked Karr along with the rest of team Toretto. He knew why as he glanced over to the left. Tempest's RX-7 was parked up, Becky's blue and pink Eclipse next to it, and another Eclipse, midnight blue with silver flecks and a moon painted on it was next to it. Then he spotted Becky walking over and sighed deeply, muttering to Karr –"Time to bite the bullet."

"Good luck," the car replied, its tone warmer than Knight had ever heard before. He patted the hood gently, drawing strength from the sleek machine –"Thanks," then fell silent as Becky took the last few steps. There was an uneasy pause, both of them unsure what to say. They both started to speak at the same instant, then fell silent again, before Knight gestured for her to go first. She started uneasily –"Temp told me you had a run in."

"Yeah, she has a mean right hook," Knight replied. Becky looked down slightly –"I'm sorry."

"I probably deserved it."

"I meant for…"

Knight shrugged –"wasn't all your fault. Me and rat boy both have part of the blame."

"I didn't mean that either," she replied –"I meant for hurting you."

"Don't be," Knight replied –"I was afraid it was coming from the second he got involved. I just hoped I was wrong, like you said I was. Guess not."

"Do you still love me?"

"I do," Knight answered. She smiled slightly, if a little unsure –"What happens now?"

"Nothing," Knight answered –"It's the past. Its over. Done."

"Just like that? Even though you still love me?"

"Just like that," Knight replied –"I still love you, but it's not enough anymore. Goodbye Becky."

The brunette started to speak, then unable to find the words, started to walk away, then stopped and turned back to face him –"I'm not doing this."

"Doing what?" Knight sighed. She looked at him steadily –"Walking away and giving up. I know for a long time things have been strained. But I remember what went before that. And I know what your like, pushing people away, keeping them at arms length. You want me to leave you alone, fine, I will. But only if you beat me in a race. Straight up drag race, just me and you. You win, then you get what you want. If I win, you have to at least talk to me properly, instead of the way we just have, like you weren't really there. Love is always enough."

"What do you hope to gain by this?"

"A fresh start," Becky replied –"Or proper closure."

Knight nodded –"You're on."

**End of Chapter 16…**


	17. Chapter 17: Look, if you had one shot, o...

_hello boys and girls, update time. Shout out to the usual suspects, you know who you are. welcome to new readers, good to see you. sorry this chapters a little short, but at the time of writing, i was really busy with work. don't worry, the next few will make up for that.  
Enjoy the chapter :-)_

* * *

**_Chapter 17: Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity, To seize everything you ever wanted, one moment, Would you capture it, or just let it slip?_**

Knight stalked over to the team with a face like thunder –"Get your bets down."

"What's going on?" Dom asked in his "nothing goes without my say so" voice. Knight almost snarled as he spoke –"I'm racing Becky, one on one."

Mia's voice was tender as she spoke –"There's more to it than that isn't there?"

Knight gave her a sharp look and reluctantly answered –"I win, she leaves me alone."

"That what you want?" Nyssa asked. Knight shrugged, and she bit her lip slightly –"What if she wins?"

"I have to give me and her chance to talk properly, maybe clear the air."

Nyssa frowned slightly –"You're afraid aren't you? If you give her that chance, you're afraid she'll be able to get you wrapped round her little finger."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Knight admitted –"How'd you know?"

Nyssa shrugged as Dom asked –"So what you gonna do, win?"

"Fool chooses winning a race over getting laid," Vince growled. Nyssa gave him an admonishing look, and squeezed his arm with her fingernails –"Lay off him V."

"I'm gonna win," Knight replied –"She's a chapter of my life that's closed now. Can stay that way."

"But you can't," Mia and Nyssa both protested. Even Letty looked slightly surprised by his decision as Nyssa corrected herself –"Well, ok, you can, but you shouldn't."

"The girl's the love of your life," Mia pointed out softly, Nyssa adding –"If you win, you'll lose more than you have to gain."

Knight shot Mia and Nyssa a betrayed look –"It's my choice," then headed over to Karr as Dom started taking bets. Knight pulled the Trans-am's door closed, and sat staring out of the tinted windows at the blue and pink Eclipse. Karr sensed his driver's mood and remained quiet, until Dom signalled for the move out.

* * *

Knight pulled the car to the line, ignoring the looks Mia and Nyssa gave him. Brian had tried talking to him, tried to get him to come out of the car while the main race took place. Dom hadn't run tonight, and was apparently in a sour mood after Tempest beat Letty in a race. Knight had refused to budge, staying inside the Trans-am, brooding. He didn't even glance over at Becky as the light blue Eclipse pulled up alongside, its pink neon glowing underneath, the chrome rims shining as they caught the light. The cars spoiler was a typical aluminium GT style, except the side trims were pink, rather than black. Pink lines zigzagged across the bottom of the car's door, and along from the hood, a straight pink line curved over the bodywork, under the window, before flaring outwards at the rear wheel arch. Knight narrowed his eyes slightly, focused on the finish line as Karr asked –"My scans of you reveal some intriguing activity. Is something wrong?"

"No," Knight replied. Karr analysed his voice and decided he was lying, both to himself and the Trans-am, then asked –"We are going to win this one right?"

"I'm not losing to her," Knight replied calmly –"Gonna smoke her," watching Dom as he prepared to start the race. Nyssa whispered in his ear, then took over, shooting a beseeching look at the Trans-am, and started the race. The black and silver Trans-am took off with a squeal of tyres, the back end sliding slightly as it pulled away. The Eclipse accelerated quickly, but not quickly enough to keep up with the Trans-am as it tore away. As soon as they were up to speed, Knight hit the nitrous, and tore away at speed. Glancing at Karr's monitor, he saw that Becky had hit hers too, just enough to keep up with the Trans-am. Tempest's words echoed in Knight's head as he hit the turbo boost, pulling further away, along with Mia and Nyssa's –"_If you win, you'll lose more than you have to gain_."

He glanced back at the screen, watching the Eclipse struggle to catch up and took his foot off the gas. Karr almost immediately questioned –"Why are we slowing down? She'll catch up."

"It's alright Karr."

"I'm assuming control," the car replied, the Trans-am picking up speed again as the auto cruise lit up. Knight hit a couple of buttons, then restored manual cruise and hit the brakes, ignoring Karr's protest, stopping the Trans-am before it crossed the line. Seconds later, the Eclipse passed, and spun around. Knight gunned the Trans-am's engine and turned around, heading back to the start, keeping pace with the Eclipse. As the cars came into view, Mia and Nyssa gave each other a knowing look, as they heard what happened. Dom looked irritated as he handed over their winnings, trying to ignore the "I told you so" grin on Brian's face. As Knight came over, he gave him a dark look –"What happened?"

"I think that's obvious."

"Alright, why'd you do it?" Dom retorted, his neck muscles bulging slightly with anger. Knight glanced over his shoulder at Mia and Nyssa –"Because if I'd won the race, I really would have lost. Something's are too important to throw away. Wish I'd learnt that a while ago," he answered, his tone slightly sad, and reflective. He turned slowly and headed away from Dom, walking over to where Becky was accepting congratulations, her cheeks slightly flushed, until Dom called for the next race.

* * *

**Later that night

* * *

**

The Civic's approached from the rear of the truck, rapidly pulling along side. The trucks driver swerved, trying to ram the lead car, but its driver reacted quickly and swerved away. The sunroofs of the other two opened, and a hail of bullets persuaded the truck's driver to not try anything as the lead Civic pulled in front. The car's sunroof opened, and one of the occupants stood, firing a harpoon gun into the truck's passenger window, and yanking the window out. A slender gloved hand took the gun, and passed up a second. The other hijacker fired the bolt into the truck's passenger seat, and made the jump to the truck, scrambling through the window. The hijacker levelled an air pistol at the driver, and fired. The driver felt a dart strike his arm, and he began to feel drowsy. The cars on either side backed off as the truck started to weave back and forth across the road, and before he passed out, the driver felt his passenger pulling him out of the way, and taking his place. The hijacker struggled for a few moments before gaining control of the rig, and straightening out. The cars pulled in line with the rig now under their control, and sped off into the night.

**End of Chapter 17…**


	18. Chapter 18: We're tearing up each other'...

_Hey guys, new chapter time. its a bit longer this time, and a bit on the talky side I'm afraid, but its the kind of chapter that builds up characters and fleshes out the story a bit more. The action picks back up again don't worry lol. Shout out to my girl Tempest, thanks for beta'ing again girl, your a star, and i couldn't do this without you (literally, she helps me with the technical details lol). Thanks again for allowing the use of your characters and backstory, its helped a lot. if you havent read them guys (and you really should), go read "Adrenaline" and "She's Bonnie" coz they're both brilliant, and they'll help with this. I also recommend "Tough but Tender" too. Shout out to the other usual suspects, you know who you are. i also recommend "America's Fates" by Penning Fantasy, and "The Ultimate Betrayal" stories by Cheer, all great stories. I'm also gonna say read CC's "Fast big Brother" because its pretty funny. Enjoy the chapter boys and girls!_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 18: We're tearing up each other's world, we should be in harmony, boy and girl, that is the promise we made, back in the day, we told each other things wouldn't be this way_**

Knight apologised as Becky rapped her knuckles on his skull gently –"Sorry, I was miles away."

"I'd noticed," she replied dryly, her tone betraying her slight nervousness as she sipped from her after dinner cappuccino –"Is it me?"

"No," Knight replied, then smiled slightly and squeezed her hand –"it isn't. Must admit I'm surprised by that…sorry, that came out wrong."

"Its ok, I don't expect you to feel comfortable with me after everything…" she trailed off –"What were you thinking about?"

"Just how much can change in twenty four hours," Knight replied, not just meaning about them –"I was ready to come out, hear you out and go, and have nothing change. But we haven't really talked about anything serious, we've just come out and…all the negative stuff I felt before is gone. Cant really explain it."

"We did discuss our difference of opinion on the stuff that went before," she reminded him –"That was pretty serious."

"That's true," Knight sighed –"I know that it doesn't make it all go away though, doesn't change what happened."

"But we both have more insight into it, from the others perspective," Becky said –"So I guess I can understand it."

"Heard that before," Knight snorted. Her smile faded slightly and he apologised –"I didn't mean to…we discussed all that. Let's just forget it. See if maybe we can just have a good time tonight. See if we can manage to be friends."

"I'm for that," Becky smiled –"But I don't believe for a second that's all you were thinking about. I can still read you pretty well."

"Nah that's all it was, really," Knight said, his tone slightly insistent. He had no intention of telling her about his job, or his investigation. Or about the truck heists last night. When Michael had told him, he'd automatically defended Dom and the team, until Michael had countered by telling him what time the heist had taken place, and he couldn't account for their whereabouts. He still felt sure it wasn't the team though. Becky shook her head slightly –"If you say so. How'd you come to be out here? And with a new name?"

"I told you last night, I needed a fresh start after what happened with you. The change in name was just to distance myself from it all."

"Yeah but," Becky replied –"you didn't come straight out here, I know that. I mean, you tried for about two years to get me back."

"Friends tried for me," Knight answered –"I'd given up. Not just on you, but everything."

"Maybe," she said –"but that doesn't tell me what prompted you to move out here."

"I got lucky," Knight shrugged –"Won some money. I did the self destructive drinking and gambling thing. Won a fair bit and decided I should get out of it while I still had something left. What I had was enough to get me out here and set me up. Still had a bit left over, which I invested. Guess maybe I didn't get out of gambling after all. Got some money from that, used it to buy a car, and get it tuned, started racing and earning more. Had my living expenses, racing expenses. Anything else went in to stocks. Not done too badly either. I'm not excessively rich, but I'm far from poor. I just don't have much capitol, coz it's all tied up elsewhere."

"Girlfriend?"

Knight shook his head –"Nah. Not had a serious relationship since…well, since you. I've done the dating thing, particularly in Miami. Don't know a whole bunch of people out here, except for Brian. Just getting to know the Toretto crew. Got a couple of girls out here that I'm friends with. Faith. Eliza. But nothing more than that. Specially not with Eliza."

"Let me guess, she's a starlet, too much media pressure. And Faith the same right?"

"Hardly, Faith's an ex-con," Knight grinned, not wanting to go into details about him and Faith –"But Eliza certainly fits that. Especially now her career's taken off with her own show. Tru Calling."

"Wait a minute, how the hell do you know Eliza Dushku?" Becky asked –"No freakin way. You had a crush on her while we were together, now your friends? How'd you meet her?"

"Club in Miami while she was on holiday," Knight shrugged and gave a boyish grin –"She's cool. Wicked sense of humour. Anyway…how'd you end up out here and doing what you're doing?"

"Long story," she answered –"Short version is, I fancied a change, moved out here. Things didn't go so well, and then I met Tempest. She helped me out, we became friends."

"So how'd you get involved with Ricky Tran?"

Becky looked at him curiously –"Temp runs a garage for him. I met him there. Tempest warned me about him, but it was a little late. He hooked me up with the car, and had Temp get it ready for me, but I owe him a lot now. That's why I race for him, try and pay it back."

Knight frowned slightly –"Sounds like a loan shark to me. How much you owe?"

"About a hundred grand," she admitted. Knight coughed slightly –"Jesus Beck."

"I know, I know but…I didn't have anywhere to turn and I wanted to run with Temp and her girl Sonja."

Knight nodded slightly, deciding to get some inside information about a possible suspect –"So what does he do? I mean, besides owning Tempest's garage."

"I'm not sure," Becky admitted –"I think his family is pretty wealthy for him to have the things he does. Bikes, race cars, and the businesses he owns."

"I heard he has gang connections," Knight said carefully –"Or runs one."

"You think he's a criminal?" Becky asked, then a little more distressed and angry –"Or you think I'm either one myself, or working for one."

"I don't think you're a criminal," Knight replied –"Except maybe a few stolen lipsticks or something," he teased, as she blushed slightly –"I'm just considering. I know he's related to Johnny Tran. And apparently, that guy was a thug. Almost killed Jesse from the Toretto team. Brian told me."

"And your friend Brian killed him for it," she pointed out. Knight didn't deny it –"Brian was a cop at the time. Tran was resisting arrest."

"But did he know that Brian was a cop?" Becky pointed out. Knight made a time out symbol with his hands and grinned –"Ok, this all has nothing to do with either of us anyway. I was just curious."

Becky gave him a look that suggested she suspected there was more to his curiousness –"I guess. Seems like a funny thing to be interested in."

"You always said I think too much," Knight replied lightly. That seemed to work as she grinned slightly –"I guess. So what do we do now we've finished?"

* * *

"Why is it so warm tonight?" Becky moaned –"I'm roasting before we even get in the car. Hope you have good air conditioning. My car doesn't, too much weight according to Tempest. Might rethink that and have her put it back in."

Knight laughed –"mine's got air conditioning, but I have something else in mind," he said, opening the door for her, and closing it behind her, then moved round to the other side of the Trans-am and slid inside, turning the engine on. Becky stared at the dashboard intently –"This things amazing. Is it a car, or a spaceship?"

"Little bit of both," Knight grinned, and pressed a button marked "C" on the dashboard. The car's rooftop slid backwards, and folded up, a cover sliding over it as the car became a convertible. That gadget still amazed Knight, unsure as to how they fitted all the technology into the car for all the different functions, and then still enable it to be a convertible. Moreover, how it was still possible with the car's t-roof, puzzled him. But he didn't question it, as he rarely did with a lot of Karr's technology. All he needed to know was that it was there, it worked and was useful. He grinned at Becky –"It is amazing isn't it?"

"Who built this thing? And how many are there?" she asked, her tone wondrous. Knight smirked –"Knight Industries. No relation. And this is one of two Trans-ams. Hard to get hold of, because it didn't make it to the production phase," he said, a little white lie, with elements of truth to it.

"So how did you get one?" Becky asked. Knight grinned slightly –"I work for the Knight Foundation, appropriately enough. Knight Industries is part of it, but I work for a different branch."

"So what do you do?"

"I drive," Knight laughed, pressing his foot to the floor, letting the Trans-am take off.

* * *

Knight cancelled the convertible function as they pulled in to apartment blocks car park, the Trans-am's T-roof sliding back into place –"are you gonna hate me if I tell you I think we should go racing, rather than chill out at your place?"

"No," Becky answered –"But I will point out you were ok with it before."

"I guess so. I know its just coming up for a drink but…"

"You think too much," Becky said softly, dragging him towards the entrance to the block.

* * *

Brian watched, feeling slightly confused as the four cars pulled away. Craig Cowell, in his Aston Martin DB9 had just won one of the races, but he hadn't spent much time getting congratulated. Instead, the silver DB9, with its 20" chrome rims, revolving in the opposite direction to the car, the chrome head and tail lights, and the front end modified to show off the pulsating blue under-chassis neon, wide body kit, tinted black windows and Dual GT spoiler, with the distinctive design on the side, a buxom nurse in a tight uniform, reclining on the rear wheel arches had pulled in alongside the F-40 belonging to Dan Cowell, and followed the dark blue Spyder with silver stars, and Tempest's highly detailed storm scene RX-7 as the cars drove off. It had been a long time since he'd used his cop instincts, but he knew something was going on. Still, he'd not heard or seen anything in the news, and he'd not heard anything from his contacts in the PD, but he couldn't shake the bad feeling he had.

* * *

"I guess I should be going," Knight said, slowly dragging himself up from the sofa. Becky got up, and kissed him softly, then looked into his eyes, with the eyes he found so entrancing –"No you shouldn't."

"Trying to hypnotise me?" he teased lightly. She smiled slightly –"No. I just want you to stay," she told him, pulling him gently through one of the doors in the apartment, into the bedroom, kissing him again, more deeply this time. Reluctantly, he pulled away –"I shouldn't, we shouldn't."

"We just came back into each others lives," she said softly, her tone slightly beseeching –"Maybe last time, the time wasn't right. And now, maybe it is."

"Becky, I don't want to rush back into things," he told her gently –"I still love you, but I've had to learn to suppress that, so that I can keep going. I'm just not sure I want to let all that back out, in case I get hurt again. And I'm not sure if LA's temporary or permanent yet."

She silenced him with a kiss –"Shush. You think too much, worry too much. And you know that used to annoy me," she said, keeping her tone light and teasing –"Maybe it'll give you incentive to make LA permanent."

"You already are," he told her. She smiled –"then why hold back?"

"Because I'm not ready," he said gently, and started to pull away –"I should go."

Becky didn't let him go, but she didn't fight him pulling away –"Nothing has to happen. Just stay here with me. Hold me."

Knight smiled, a little unsure –"I guess we can handle that."

"Good," she said softly, pulling off his shirt and drawing him down to the bed.

**End of Chapter 18…**


	19. Chapter 19: These Are Painted Lines, And...

**__**

New chapter time guys n gals. The opening sequence pays homage to a scene from Knight Rider, and may be familiar to some of you. It is deliberate, since i don't think that scene actually made it into the TV edit but it is on the DVD version. Shout out to my girl Tempest, thanks for beta'ing again girl, your a star, and i couldn't do this without you (literally, she helps me with the technical details lol). Thanks again for allowing the use of your characters and backstory, its helped a lot. if you havent read them guys (and you really should), go read "Adrenaline" and "She's Bonnie" coz they're both brilliant, and they'll help with this. I also recommend "Tough but Tender" too. Shout out to Cheer and the other usual suspects, you know who you are. i also recommend "America's Fates" by Penning Fantasy, and "The Ultimate Betrayal" stories by Cheer, all great stories. I'm also gonna say read CC's "Fast big Brother" because its pretty funny. Enjoy the chapter boys and girls!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: These Are Painted Lines, And I Walk The Line, Without Fearing No-One**

Karr was bored. He hated waiting around, and he was beginning to get irritated. On three occasions while he'd been parked outside, people had tried to break into him. His scanner rippled and he sighed –"Not again. Don't these two have anything better to do?" he asked himself. The two shadows grew closer, eventually illuminated to show the two thieves approaching, crouching by his side and applying something to his door –"A power drill? Oh really. I've had enough of this," then popped his door open. The first thief got in, Karr starting the engine as he sat on the driver's seat. The thief seemed slightly surprised, but happy by that turn of events, and opened the passenger door for his comrade. As the door shut, the thief hit the gas and reversed the car, spinning it around with a j-turn and driving off. Karr let them drive a little way, listening as the two marvelled at the dashboard, disgusted to find how amateurish the two were, determining that the girls name was Elysia, and her friend was Cage. The car sped down the road quickly as Cage and Elysia congratulated themselves –"This is sweet!" she exclaimed.

"Too right," Cage said, pressing his foot down on the gas –"Look at this thing. Bet it makes coffee too."

"I do nothing of the kind. Pull over immediately," Karr replied coldly. Cage made a confused sound –"What you say Elysia?"

"I didn't say nothing."

"Sure you did, you told me to pull over."

"Hey, I never said pull over," the girl replied. Cage frowned –"Stop jiving me Elysia. If you didn't say it, somebody else did."

"That's right. I did," Karr's steely, cold voice said. Cage glanced at the dashboard –"Who are you dude?"

"That's irrelevant," Karr replied as the car came to a stop –"What is, is that you are not the owner of this automobile so either you both get out and get lost, or I'll be forced to respond appropriately."

"Oh now this is heavy!" Cage said –"I've heard of some pretty high tech burglar alarms but this is incredible. Ok baby, do your baddest."

"You were warned," Karr said as the car took off again, weaving in and out of traffic –"I have attempted to dissuade you from your actions."

"Rave on machine, rave on," Cage laughed as Elysia asked –"What do you think, some kind of CD player, a mini disc?"

"Who cares sweetheart, the car is mine and I will do with it as I please," Cage answered –"Watch this," then slammed on the brakes and skidded around a van, across a junction, turning through 180 degrees, then accelerated forward, and turning again down a street as Elysia congratulated Cage with a high five.

"Very juvenile," Karr said coldly, his steely tone implying that he'd shake his head if he could –"And very amateurish. Now watch this."

The car switched over to auto cruise, Karr taking over, picking up speed as he accelerated down a road.

"Hey man what you doing, slow down," Elysia said. Cage looked at her –"I'm trying, I'm trying."

"Well step on the brake!"

"I am, I am!"

"Look out," Elysia yelled, scrunching her eyes closed tight as the car sped towards an accident, car's obstructing the road, then before it could collide, the black and silver Trans-am leaped over the obstacle, and continued along the road, still picking up speed, as Elysia opened her eyes again, looking back at the car's they'd leapt over.

"Hey where you taking us man?"

"I'm not doing anything," Cage replied.

"Yeah man, but don't take us this way, your heading uptown," Elysia said as Cage protested –"Yeah, and I told you I'm not doing anything girl, the car's driving!"

At that moment, they reached an intersection, and Karr slammed on the brakes and turned, going into a 360 with a squeal of tyres. Karr didn't stop there, doing another two, narrowly avoiding other vehicles, his tyres squealing, smoke obscuring the cars back end, then stopped, driving down the road with a screech of tyres and screamed to a halt –"You wanted to steal a car, and you stole the ride of your lives," he told them emotionlessly, then accelerated backwards, and spun into another 360, deliberately showing off his superiority as he then aimed himself down a road and dived across the intersection, weaving in and out of traffic, slamming on the brakes and spinning round, weaving an elaborate path through the streets of LA, doing his very best to scare his occupants witless –"I did warn you and give you the opportunity to get out," he told them coldly, then slammed on the brakes and pulled to a stop –"You chose to ignore me. So now I'm throwing you out."

The Trans-am's auto-roof opened, both sun-roof's lifting up as Elysia nervously asked –"What are you doing, what's happening?"

"I just told you," Karr said coldly, then fired both ejector seats, sending the two thieves hurtling out of the Trans-am watching as they landed on a parked car, setting off the vehicles alarm –"Remember this next time you decide to steal a car. Now get lost."

The two thieves got to their feet, groaning and limped off as quickly as they could. Karr's scanner ripped back and forth malevolently, then the car backed off, and headed back to where he'd been left, chuckling coldly to himself.

* * *

Knight gently separated himself from Becky without disturbing her, sliding his arm out from under her and crossed to the window, raising an eyebrow as the Trans-am pulled into the parking space –"Now what have you been up to?" he asked himself quietly, then looked back over at Becky, watching her sleep, feeling the first of the sun's rays on his back, watching them cast his shadow over Becky's sleeping form. He smiled slightly at that, like even his shadow was as drawn to her as he was. He sat beside, gently brushed her hair back from over her face, her eyes flickering behind their lids as she dreamt. He wondered what she was dreaming about. He lightly traced a finger over her shoulder as she began to stir, and spoke softly –"Hey." 

She rolled over, looking at him with sleepy eyes –"You are here," she murmured sleepily –"How long you been awake?"

"A while," he admitted –"Watched you sleep."

"That's kinda creepy," she said, but her tone was light enough that he knew she was probably kidding. He shrugged slightly –"I hope that's a joke."

"Or what?"

"Well…if it's not…" he replied, slowly approaching her, her eyes suddenly watching him warily, she screamed as he pounced and started tickling her, ignoring her pleas for him to stop as she shrieked with laughter, gasping for breath, now wide awake, her searching hands grabbing for a pillow, smacking him over the head with it. The sound of his cell phone ringing broke up the fun as he stopped tickling her, trying to hold her off as she kept hitting him playfully with the pillow as he answered it –"Knight."

"Michael's calling," Karr's voice came over the cell, which automatically told Knight that it was urgent –"There was another hi-jacking last night."

* * *

Knight's mood darkened as he pulled in to the races. Not that he'd been in a great mood to begin with, he thought to himself darkly. Even Karr was subdued from the chewing out Michael had given them. Still, he'd given them more time and seemed to accept that they didn't have much to go on, but plenty of suspects. He pulled the Trans-am in alongside Brian's Skyline and got out, Brian catching his mood instantly –"You ok bro?" 

"I'm fine Bri," Knight answered. Brian slung an arm round his neck –"You don't look happy. Things with your girl not go well?" he asked quietly. Knight shrugged –"They went fine. Just had a bad day s'all," he answered, then smiled slightly as Becky pulled up. The team she rode with hadn't shown, but Ricky Tran pulled up alongside her in a Honda 2000. Brian frowned slightly, but didn't say anything, exchanging a look with Knight before he headed over. Knight hugged Becky gently –"hey."

"Hey," she said, a little surprised –"Something wrong?"

"Nah," he said, smiling softly –"Just go hang with Brian a sec will you?"

"But…"

"Becca...please."

She caught something in his tone, and headed over to Brian, casting a bewildered look over her shoulder. Knight waited till she was out of ear shot, then turned to face Ricky Tran. The Asian youth was looking him over –"So you're him huh? The guy that just blew into town thinking he can call the shots around here, change things."

"I haven't changed anything," Knight replied easily –"Not yet."

"Yet huh?" Tran replied –"Now what does that mean I wonder?"

Knight's tone turned cold –"Means I'm about to change something," he said, offering a case to Tran. The Asian raised an eyebrow, his tone mocking –"And what's this?" he asked, taking the case. Knight stared straight into his eyes –"I think that cover's Becky's debt to you. Which means she can do what she wants now. If she wants to stay with your team, she can. But she's not under pressure to race and pay you back anymore. She doesn't want to race, you can't force her."

Ricky laughed coldly –"I guess that covers it yeah. But you can't really make me do anything either."

Knight met the cold gaze wordlessly, and stared Tran down –"Try me," and started to back away, not breaking the other man's stare.

"You want her back then huh?" Tran asked, giving Knight a superior smirk as they stared each other down. Knight returned the smile –"I don't think that's any of your business."

"She's good you know," the Asian replied mockingly. Knight's expression didn't change –"I think that's business concluded. Both between me and you, and you and her."

Tran raised the briefcase and tipped his head, smiling like a predator –"Be seeing you," he mocked, then got back in the Honda and drove away. Knight shook his head slightly –"better hope you don't," he muttered to himself as Becky approached –"What was all that about?"

"Your debts clear."

"What?" she asked, a little surprised. Knight shrugged –"Your debts clear. You don't owe him any money. I just paid it off."

She looked angry for a moment, but stayed calm –"You didn't have to do that."

"I know," Knight replied –"But I wanted to. Guys like that, you don't want to get in debt to, or you'll never be clear of it. And I care too much about you to not help."

She mulled that over for a second, then kissed his cheek –"Thank you."

"Your welcome," Knight grinned –"Now let's go race huh?"

**End of Chapter 19…**


	20. Chapter 20: Now Has Come The Day, That I...

**__**

_New chapter time guys n gals. Shout out to my girl Tempest, thanks for beta'ing again girl, your a star. Thanks again for allowing the use of your characters and backstory, its helped a lot. if you havent read them guys go read "Adrenaline" and "She's Bonnie" coz they're both brilliant, and they'll help with this. I also recommend "Tough but Tender" too. Shout out to Cheer and the other usual suspects, you know who you are. i also recommend "America's Fates" by Penning Fantasy, and "The Ultimate Betrayal" stories by Cheer, all great stories. Enjoy the chapter boys and girls!_

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 20: Now Has Come The Day, That I Take The Lead And I Make You Follow_**

Knight grinned as Becky's car pulled up to the line, and bent down to the window –"Guess now I get to see what you can really do. Gonna smoke her?"

"Gonna try. Gonna be tough when she has a Skyline though."

"Yeah but she isn't Kat," Knight replied –"From what I gather, the car was her brother's and while she can race, she's not as good as the rest of the team. She's still good, but…I think you can take her."

"But if I do, won't it cause trouble for you?"

"Like that'd stop you," Knight said teasingly, then kissed her –"Good luck."

"Thanks," she replied and wound up the window as Knight backed away from the car. The Eclipse's engine revved up, and Knight glanced across the roof at the Skyline with the dragon painted on the side. An NSX was on one side, gold, with a carbon fibre hood, and a Silvia similar to Letty's but in metallic green with what looked like a dolphin on the side. Knight hated the design. Dom started off the race, Becky managing to get away fastest. Knight knew she needed to, if she was going to beat the Skyline. He just hoped Nyssa wasn't on form tonight. He pulled up a visual on Karr's display, the car commenting –"She's doing well. If she wins, does that mean I can beat the next Skyline we race?"

"Depends on the driver. But I still don't think people would believe it," Knight replied, watching as the Skyline surged forward, Karr's graphic indicating Nyssa was using her nitrous. Becky must have noticed as a second later, the Eclipse surged forward too. Even with nitrous, the Skyline was catching up, Knight guessing Nyssa had used her second shot of nitrous as well. Unconsciously, he crossed his fingers, Karr bringing up the finish line as the blue and pink Eclipse tore over the line, the Skyline's nose just level with its door's as it crossed the line as well, the NSX crossing a second later, a full car length ahead of the Silvia. Knight grinned –"She did it."

"Good. Maybe I can beat one now?"

"Hold your horses hot shot," Knight replied, watching as Hector's crew drove off –"They're leaving."

"Shall we pursue them?" Karr asked. Knight frowned –"Probably. But we aren't."

"May I ask why?"

"If we follow, and there's a heist tonight, we still don't know that it isn't the Toretto team. If we stick with them, we might prove them innocent. And that could be helpful."

"How?"

"Just a hunch," Knight shrugged –"C'mon, think it's our turn to race now."

* * *

Knight pulled up to the line. Alongside Karr was a grey-black Subaru Impreza RS with blue tinted windows and blue and white flashes on the side, a silver Nissan 350z with aqua coloured underglow with windows the same colour and a blue spoiler, with a blue snake pattern down the side and a red RX-8 with a similar pattern to Dom's. Knight bet that wasn't sitting well with "the King of LA" as he waited. The all clear came from Leon, and Dom set the cars racing, all four level at this early stage of the race. Karr's monitor displayed images of the four cars from the front, the rippling gold light on the cars black and silver nose looking menacing as ever, as if the car was trying to feel out its opponents. Knight hit the pursuit button, giving the Trans-am extra speed, starting to edge out ahead of the competition. The Subaru surged ahead, and Knight shook his head –"Too early," and hit the car's turbo boost and raced up behind the Subaru, cursing as it suddenly changed lanes –"What the?" Knight cursed, hitting the Trans-am's breaks to avoid hitting the Subaru as the other two cars started to close, the RX-8 slightly ahead of the Nissan. Knight started to switch lanes to get around the Subaru, cursing as its driver blocked him –"Son of a…"

"We could Turbo over him?" Karr suggested. Knight shook his head, glaring at the Subaru's "Tommo-1" license plate –"Got a trick up my sleeve," he told the car, and swung towards the Nissan slightly. The Subaru started to shift, and Knight swung the wheel back around, and hit nitrous, the Trans-am racing around the Impreza and pulling into the lead. Both the RX-8 and the Nissan hit their nitrous, surging forward in a ditch effort to win. Knight hit the turbo boost, and the Trans-am bolted forward, crossing ahead of the other cars by a full length –"Hah."

"Over-rated, underpowered pieces of junk," Karr muttered. Knight grinned –"They weren't that bad."

"They had no chance against me," Karr replied –"I am the future of the automobile industry."

"If you say so," Knight replied, laughing as Karr made an irritated noise –"I think the Foundation is trying to keep you and the other cars a secret for now though. And for the moment, we're trying to keep what you can really do a secret too, so clam up, got it? Let's get out winnings"

The Trans-am didn't reply, and Knight groaned –"Don't sulk."

"I'm not sulking," the car replied sullenly –"You told me to be quiet."

"You sound like you're sulking," Knight told the car as he pulled back up to the start line –"I'll be right back," then climbed out, grinning boyishly at the praise for winning. He gave Dom a wink –"Beat your imitator for you."

"Punk needs a few lessons," Dom replied –"Your winnings."

Knight took the roll of cash, and handed back a third –"for putting me in this one."

Dom looked at him, slightly confused and Brian laughed –"It's called mutual respect bro. Knight's listened to Tej's speeches a few times too many."

Knight flipped a finger at Brian then scooped Becky up into a hug, lifting her off her feet slightly and kissed her –"Guess I got a good luck charm now."

She blushed slightly, making him laugh –"Put me down."

Knight set her back on her feet but kept an arm round her waist and turned around as Dom spoke –"I think we got time for one more. Alright Brian, lets see what you got there."

"Yeah Chumpy," Letty laughed –"Lets see you earn your Bullitt name here. Or if you're forever Chumpy."

Brian grinned –"Dude I almost had you before in the Supra."

"You never had me," Dom replied –"I was owning you till I blew a seal."

"I think Chumpy suits him better than Bullitt," Knight said to Letty. She laughed –"It does, doesn't it? He just has that look about him."

Becky shook her head slightly –"That's not nice."

"I'm only kidding around," Knight replied –"If he delays much longer, the cop's will be here anyway."

"Besides, he'll always be Chumpy," Letty grinned. Brian sighed –"Alright then, let's go bro."

* * *

The crowd of racers were already cheering as the cars lined up, Brian's Skyline and Dom's RX-7 in the middle, Edwin on Dom's left and Donny Yen on Brian's right, all four cars revving their engines, flames licking out of their tailpipes. Letty called for the go, Dom taking off rapidly, the RX-7 pulling away from the other cars like the rockets on its sides. The silver Skyline was almost as quick getting away, both cars leaving Edwin's and Yen's in their dust. Knight whistled slightly –"That guy is fast."

"That's why he's the king of LA," Becky said –"He's the only person Tempest has never beaten."

"She's beat Kat?"

"Ok, he's the only person she's raced and never beaten. She's never raced Kat," Becky answered, punching his arm slightly. Knight pulled a hurt face and rubbed his arm –"That hurt."

"You suck at lying," she told him. He grinned and hugged her –"Glad you finally realise that. It's why I don't lie."

She elbowed him in the ribs gently –"Stop bringing that up. It's supposed to be in the past."

"I'm teasing," Knight said softly, running his hands up and down her sides tenderly. She frowned slightly –"It makes me uncomfortable. Makes me feel like you haven't really forgiven me for what happened. Even though it was your fault."

Knight kissed her gently –"I have. Hope you forgiven me too. Must have or you wouldn't have wanted to talk to me anyway. Its forgotten, buried in the past."

"Good," she replied, turning her attention back to the race as the Skyline took the lead, blasting forward with nitrous to do so –"He's gonna do it!"

A second after she spoke, the RX-7 surged forward, its nose just an inch ahead of the Skyline's as they crossed the line. Knight cursed –"Damn."

"What?"

"I bet on Brian."

Becky couldn't help it, she just had to laugh –"That's why I bet on Dom."

"You suck."

"Maybe later," she replied with a wink, leaving him speechless for a few moments –"I hate when you do that."

"Yeah I know you do. You know I only said it to see your reaction," she teased and wrapped her arms round him –"You love it really though."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Knight replied, giving her a squeeze as the cars pulled back up to the line, their drivers getting out –"Congratulations Dom. Still the king of LA."

"Like there was any doubt," Dom snorted, lifting Letty up –"My trophy."

Knight glanced at Brian –"You let me down Chumpy. I had money on you."

"That was a mistake," Letty grinned –"No way Chumpy was ever gonna beat Dom."

"I was close," Brian protested, still wearing his trademark grin. Knight shook his head –"Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades."

"Brian, remember what I told you after the first time I beat your ass?" Dom asked –"It doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winnings winning."

"Amen brother," Leon said warmly –"We'd better get out of here before the cops show up."

"Party time brother," Vince growled, hugging Nyssa close –"Lets get some grub."

"Looks like Ole Coyote's hungry," Leon laughed. Letty grinned slightly –"He's always hungry," she added as Vince pointed at Leon threateningly. The sound of sirens had everyone running for their cars, peeling away rapidly. Knight glanced in his rear-view mirror as Karr pulled away, glad that Becky had pulled in tightly, staying in the Trans-am's slipstream to get that little bit more speed out of her car. The scramble was chaotic, cars weaving in and out of each other, a miracle there were no accidents. The cops weren't nearly so lucky, a couple of the cruisers running into each other, fortunately not at high speeds. Knight set Karr on course for the Toretto's and relaxed as the car disappeared into the night, attracting little attention from the cops.

**End of Chapter 20…**


	21. Chapter 21: Hundred miles per hour in th...

_New chapter time guys n gals. Shout out to my girl Tempest, thanks for the spanish stuff (i don't know a word lol) and for beta'ing again girl, your a star. Thanks again for allowing the use of your characters and backstory, its helped a lot. if you havent read them guys go read "Adrenaline" and "She's Bonnie" coz they're both brilliant, and they'll help with this. I also recommend "Tough but Tender" too. Shout out to Cheer and the other usual suspects, you know who you are. i also recommend "America's Fates" by Penning Fantasy, and "The Ultimate Betrayal" stories by Cheer, all great stories. Enjoy the chapter boys and girls!_

* * *

**_Chapter 21: Hundred miles per hour in the wind and I'm gone_**

Knight moaned slightly as he woke up, hang-over kicking in as he sat up. He bit down quickly, so as not to wake Becky up, and moved away gently. He hit the floor with a soft thump, having forgotten they were curled up on the Toretto's sofa. Belatedly, he realised his watch was bleeping incessantly. He scrabbled around amongst the cushions on the floor for a few minutes before finding it, and headed into the kitchen to answer it –"Karr?"

"_Michael's calling_."

Knight made a disgusted noise as he downed a glass of water –"Be right out," he told the car, and headed outside, opening the driver door of the Trans-am and sitting down –"What is it Michael?"

"The usual, have you made any progress?"

"Depends how you define progress."

"How close you are to finding out whose pulling the heists, since there was another last night."

"In that case, yeah, I've made progress. It isn't the Toretto's. They haven't been out of my sight all night. At least, not for long enough to pull a heist," Knight told his boss. Michael nodded –"That's something I guess. Any other suspects?"

"There's a group of Latino's led by this guy called Hector," Knight shrugged, then winced at the sharp pain in his skull –"I already snooped around Hector's garage. There are three Civic's in it, very dark blue that could easily be mistaken for black at night. Don't know what colour the under chassis neon is. Tyres don't match though."

"Its enough," Michael told him –"Worth looking into. I'll use the Foundation's resources to dig into his finances and background, see if we can turn anything up."

"There's this gang too, the Tiger's. It could be them. Leon's girl Kat and her team used to be members but…it's worth looking into. There's this other guy too," Knight frowned –"Ricky Tran. Seems to have a finger in everything, lot of cash, but I'm not exactly sure from what. From what I know, he has a lot of businesses but none that good give that kind of cash."

"He may have investments," Michael said pointedly –"But I'll look into it, see what turns up."

"Ok thanks, Michael," Knight replied. Michael nodded, and the screen went blank. Knight nodded to himself –"Alright, so at least that helps."

"Indeed," Karr replied –"Now would you mind getting out and getting a shower? You stink of alcohol. The aromatic sensor was a system I could do without. Should have been left in the 4000 and forgotten. Leave the window open please, it won't settle in my interior then."

Knight raised an eyebrow –"Someone's in a bad mood."

"I'm not in a bad mood," Karr replied coldly –"I'd just appreciate some consideration."

"Alright, alright I hear ya," Knight sighed, getting out and heading back inside.

* * *

Knight jumped down the last couple of stairs, stumbling slightly. Becky shook her head slightly, an amused grin on her face –"Jumping down the last few stairs, while pulling a t-shirt over your head, wasn't really a smart thing to do." 

Knight shrugged and grinned boyishly, hiding his embarrassment –"You heading out?"

"Yeah, gonna go home and get some fresh clothes," she kissed him quickly –"See you at races tonight."

"Not before?" Knight asked, looking a bit disappointed. She pushed his shoulder gently –"Gonna help Tempest out at her garage."

"From what I hear, you don't know one end of a wrench from the other."

She gave him a mock glare –"Well, we'll sit and chat while she re-installs my air-conditioning."

"Fair enough," Knight replied and kissed her –"I'll catch you later."

"You'd better," she winked, and headed out the door. Knight watched her drive off, and shut the door with a small smile. His smile faded as he entered the living room –"What was Tran's bitch doing here last night? She was here last night Dom," Vince said. Knight' jaw tightened, and he saw the 'here we go again' look on Nyssa's face as he turned and squared off to Vince –"What did you just say?"

"I asked what she was doing here punk."

"No, I meant what did you call her?" Knight replied, his voice humourless. Vince shrugged –"What, Tran's bitch?"

Knight hauled off and slugged him in the jaw. Vince reeled, then came back in with a right hook. Knight half turned to lessen the impact, hitting back with a quick left jab, and a right hook. Vince waded in, knocking both of them to the floor. Knight cursed himself slightly. His training told him he should have kept his distance slightly, giving more techniques and tactics he could have used, rather than getting into this, trading blows at close quarters with Vince on the floor, each delivering restricted ineffective blows to the other. A quick jab with his knee, and then applying leverage flipped Vince over and off, putting some distance between them as they both got to their feet, lunging at each other again, Knight ignoring his self admonishment in favour of defending Becky. The two locked horns, trading knee's to the midsection, shoving each other away, flying back at each other. It barely registered that Leon and Jesse had grabbed at Vince, and were trying to hold him back. Knight felt someone grabbing at him, jabbed an elbow backwards and felt it connect, heard a horrified gasp. As he was released, he lunged forward again, flying at Vince, the two trading blows momentarily. Next thing he knew, he was hurled backwards, landing in a chair with almost sufficient force to tip the chair over, Dom glaring down at him with a murderous look on his face. Knight started to rise, and Dom shoved him back down, his voice calm and level as he glanced over his shoulder –"Get him in the other room."

Knight moved slightly, seeing Leon and Jesse drag Vince out of the room, Nyssa following, before Dom spoke again –"You need to watch your step."

"No, that asshole does," Knight said, starting to rise, before seeing Brian shake his head slightly –"He had no call to say that about her, he doesn't even know her."

"Neither do you anymore," Dom countered –"How longs it been since you last saw her?"

"About four years," Knight replied calmly. Dom nodded –"That's a long time. People change."

"I guess," Knight replied –"But…looking into her eyes…all my feelings are still there, and she's the same but different at the same time."

"Maybe. But that doesn't change that you need to watch your step," Dom told him –"This is my team. Which means you play by my rules."

"I'm not on your team."

"Then maybe you oughta find someplace else to stay. Because if you ever hit me again, I will beat you down."

"I didn't hit you, I hit Vince," Knight retorted. Dom glared straight at him –"Who do you think you elbowed in the head?"

"Ahh," Knight replied –"Sorry," then got to his feet –"But I'm not sorry for hitting Vince. And I won't apologise for it. He started this," he told Dom and headed out the door –"See you at the races."

**

* * *

That night

* * *

**

The black and silver Trans-am pulled up to the races alone, not a part of Team Toretto. The team hadn't arrived yet, but competitions were already being organised. Knight headed the Trans-am forward, turning its nose in towards Becky's Eclipse, the slender brunette smiling as he got out of the car –"Hey. Here alone?"

"Not any more," Knight grinned, kissing her quickly. She smiled, a quirky little smile –"So why not with your team?"

"Its Dom's team, I'm not part of it, I'm just a guest of Brian's," Knight explained –"Plus I hit Dom."

"You hit Dominic Toretto and lived to tell about it?" the blond girl who'd been at Harry's with Tempest asked –"How'd you do that?"

"It was an accident," Knight explained –"He was trying to separate me and Vince. Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, that's my fault," Becky said –"Ian Knight, this is Sonja. Sonja, this is Ian."

"Pleasure to meet you Sonja," Knight offered, extending a hand. The girl shook his hand warmly –"Please, my friends call me Cheer. And you being…friends with Becky, that includes you."

"Thanks," Knight replied –"And please, call me Knight. Everyone does. I prefer it too."

"That's coz you're an ass," Becky told him, her tone teasing. Knight gave her a mock annoyed look –"At least I can race."

"So can she," Tempest said from behind him, popping him in the back of the head with a fist, not hard enough to hurt –"And she beat you."

"Nice to see you too Temp," Knight grinned –"And I was only kidding," then glanced at Sonja's Spyder –"You race?"

"Not really. Leave it to these two," Sonja replied –"Obviously you do."

"Yeah," Knight replied –"Even if the car doesn't look the part."

The Trans-am's gold light rippled once, and Knight knew Karr had heard him. Was probably planning revenge too. Becky punched his arm –"Hey!"

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were racing tonight."

"No. I'm challenging Toretto tonight," Knight replied –"Show him that he isn't as good as he thinks he is."

"He is," Sonja said insistently as Tempest and Becky laughed, Tempest explaining –"Cheer has the hots for him."

"Wouldn't let Letty find out," Knight replied dryly, glancing around at the other cars –"Like the DB9."

"It's Craig's," Tempest told him, pointing out a guy with short hair, shiny flicks over his forehead, wearing Ray Ban sunglasses, shirt, trousers and shoes rather than trainers. He looked stylish, but somewhat out of place amongst the rest of the racers. On the other hand, it did draw attention to him. Knight raised an eyebrow –"Good racer?"

"He's good," Tempest admitted –"He hasn't gone up against Toretto yet though. Or me since we're on the same team. He's got enough challengers tonight. Including his brother, Dan."

"The guy with the Ferrari."

"That's the one," Becky smiled –"And he has to be a good racer. He's a paramedic. Barrels through the city in an ambulance during the day."

"Hence the nurse paintjob," Knight laughed –"I get it."

A growl of engines in the distance attracted everyone's attention as the team's cars pulled up, led by Dom's red RX-7, with Brian's R34 in the middle of the pack, the cars pulling to a halt as the RX-7 glided forward, engine roaring right into the high revs. Knight shook his head slightly as Dom got out of the car, the rest of the team getting out of their cars. Kat had turned up with them tonight too, her black Nissan Skyline gleaming under the street lamps, the tiger design looking ready to pounce. Tempest rolled her shoulders –"I guess it's on."

"Let's head over," Knight suggested. Tempest glanced at him –"You trying to take over my team?"

"Just a suggestion," Knight said, holding his hands in surrender, Becky trying not to laugh. As they got within earshot, they heard Edwin ask how things were working that night. Dom looked around –"One race, two gee buy in."

"C'mon man," Craig protested –"Lots of people want to race tonight."

"I meant for me Cowell," Dom replied –"How many races are set up?"

"I don't know," Craig answered –"I got a few challenges tonight."

"Alright, you're the front runners," Dom said. Knight pushed his way forward –"Me and you tonight Dom."

"You're challenging me?" Dom asked, amused –"With that?"

"Unless you're too chicken."

"Don't get me wrong, it's in good shape, but you can't beat me," Dom replied –"This'll be the easiest money I ever made."

"I want her," Letty butted in, glaring at Sonja –"Blondie hasn't stopped eyeing you up since we got here."

"No confidence in your ability to keep your man?" Sonja shot back quickly, earning a look of hatred from Letty –"Why would he want you, he's already got better, his own racing queen."

"Leave it alone Let," Dom told her. Letty glared at him, then at Sonja –"Racer chaser."

Tempest stepped up –"You want to step up."

"And here's the other one," Letty replied –"can't she solve her own disputes?"

"I suppose it would be fair," Tempest replied, her tone icy –"She doesn't race, and you don't seem to either, trophy girl."

Letty snapped and lashed out at the other girl. Tempest didn't take it lying down, flying back at her with an elbow to the face, the two going at it tooth and nail. Dom grabbed Letty round the waist, pulling her back, Sonja and Becky doing the same with Tempest as the Canadian girl shouted –"You want me on the track, I'm all yours. I won't even charge you for the privilege, it'll be that much fun watching your ass crawl over the finish line."

"_¡Chingate tu madre, cabrón!,_" Letty hurled back –"Your gonna look funny with my tread marks over your face," trying to break loose from Dom as the two team's separated. Knight gave Brian an apologetic look –"My car's parked over there bro."

"I'll try smooth it with Dom," Brian offered. Knight shrugged –"Why, I'll just ruin it later when I hand him his ass."

"Don't be too confidant, Dom's the best there is," Brian warned, heading back towards his team. Knight frowned slightly, feeling more isolated than ever before, and headed back towards his Trans-am as the racers started pulling out.

* * *

Knight sat back casually on Karr's hood, knowing the Trans-am would make him pay for it later. Still, it was better than standing, he mused to himself, watch as Craig lined up his Aston Martin, the F-40 belonging to his brother pulling in alongside, along with the grey-black Impreza from the night before and a Porsche. Dom called the go, and the cars took off, engines roaring above each other. The cars stayed level for a couple of seconds, feeling each other out, before the cars began to separate, the two brothers level with each other as the other two cars fell behind. The Impreza was at the rear of the pack, just behind the Porsche as the Ferrari began to streak away, getting into the lead. A second later, the pace of the Aston Martin picked up, catching up to the F-40. The other two cars hit their nitrous, pulling level with the two brothers, momentarily. As the Ferrari began to pull away from the other cars, just edging towards the line, the Aston Martin surged forward, leaping into the lead as the cars crossed the line, snatching the win. Knight stayed silent as the crowd cheered and roared with approval, but kept an easy grin on his face as the cars came back to the starting line, their drivers taking praise or jokes at their expense from the other racers. Knight watched from the sidelines as Tempest, Sonja and Becky congratulated Craig and Dan, laughing and joking. Part of the same team, he mused to himself as Tempest headed for her car, and Becky came back over to him, Craig with her –"You know, your supposed to congratulate the winner."

"You know me," Knight shrugged, and shook hands with Craig –"Good race man, congratulations."

"Thanks," Craig replied –"we'll have to go up against each other sometime. See if you're worthy."

"I thought I already proved that," Knight answered. Craig laughed –"Worthy racer, sure. Worthy of our girl Becca, well, we'll see."

"Looks like Temp's about to race," Becky interrupted. Craig smiled easily –"Catch you later," and moved over to the girls surrounding his car. Knight shook his head slightly –"Guys a character."

"He's got a lot of style. And charisma," Becky grinned –"Race is about to start."

Knight hugged her to him –"Reckon she'll win?"

"Easily," Becky replied as they watched the two purple cars, so disparate in style line up. Dom called for the go, and the two purple cars started off with a roar of engines, the tyres screaming as they broke from the line. Knight wished he could make use of Karr's systems to analyse the two cars as they raced, but with Becky present, it'd blow their cover. The two cars were dead level, neither girl conceding an edge to the other. The Silvia's exhaust seemed to change colour and with a squeal of tyres, the purple Nissan took the lead. Tempest dropped her car down a gear, and floored the gas, the RX-7 edging up on the other car as it accelerated. The engine started to whine, and she changed back up quickly, making a mental note to go over the car the next day, then after a few seconds, hit her NOS system. The RX-7 rocketed forward, the neon lights under the Silvia, and on the surrounding buildings blurring into lines as the car roared onwards. Tempest didn't even have to look back to know that Letty had used her Silvia's second shot of NOS as the purple Nissan drew up alongside her storm car. She grinned to herself –"Time to go to school girl, lessons just beginning," then fired her second shot of NOS, flipping the switch she'd used for Knight. She looked back as the distance between the RX-7 and Silvia grew, laughing as she saw Letty spluttering about the display the RX-7's rear lit up with. She turned her attention back to the front, pressing the car's gas pedal down further. She closed her eyes briefly, feeling the rush of adrenaline as her car flew down the stretch, knowing that Letty couldn't catch her now. She opened her eyes and laughed as her car crossed the finishing line two car lengths before Letty, yelling with pride as she spun the car round and headed back to the start. She got out of the car, as both Becky and Sonja grabbed her in a congratulatory hug and yelled over at Letty –"How'd that exhaust taste _una puta_?"

Letty looked like she about to start something before Vince and Nyssa dragged her off. Tempest flashed her a triumphant smile, accepting congratulations from the other racers when Kat came over –"Good win girl."

"Thanks babe," Tempest replied –"How you living?"

"I'm good, great actually, apart from not having raced," Kat replied –"My Skyline needs a good workout."

"I'm sure you'll give it one when you get chance," Tempest replied –"Letty spitting mad?"

"Hell yeah," Kat laughed –"Speaking of, Dom wants you to move your car."

"He can come ask himself," Tempest replied –"why'd you come over for it?"

"Coz we're friends, and the team is showing loyalty to Letty," Kat told her –"Besides…" she pointed at the RX-7 that belonged to Dom, its owner sat inside, glaring out of the windshield, Knight sat in the black and silver Trans-am next to it, the gold light on its front ripping back and forth malevolently, almost impatiently as Kat finished –"These two are ready to go at each other."

"I can't wait to see this," Tempest grinned, looking at Becky –"Put some money down on your boy for me."

"Sure," Becky answered as Tempest slid back into the RX-7, backing it out of the way. As soon as she finished, the two waiting cars glided forward, halting on the line, the curves of Dom's RX-7 a smooth contrast to the Trans-am's sharp angled nose, the golden light mounted just slightly above and behind rippling with anticipation.

**End of Chapter 21…**


	22. Chapter 22: I met a gypsy girl and took ...

**__**

_New chapter time guys n gals. Shout out to my girl Tempest, thanks for beta'ing again girl, your a star. if you havent read them guys go read "Adrenaline" and "She's Bonnie" coz they're both brilliant, and they'll help with this. I also recommend "Tough but Tender" too. Shout out to Cheer and the other usual suspects, you know who you are. i also recommend "America's Fates" by Penning Fantasy, and "The Ultimate Betrayal" stories by Cheer, all great stories. Enjoy the chapter boys and girls!_

* * *

**_Chapter 22: I met a gypsy girl and took her on the track, the kinda girl walk, the driver don't talk, 20 bucks between them just to keep them alive_**

It was Letty that called the go. Dom's RX-7 took off rapidly, Knight keeping the black and silver Trans-am level, both cars tearing off the line with a squeal of tyres. The Trans-am's scanner ripped back and malevolently as the cars sprinted down the road, neither one conceding an edge. Dom glanced across, scowling to see the Trans-am keeping level with the RX-7. Knight ignored it, focused on the finish line, oblivious to everything else, including the line of cars down either side of the road. Karr warned him that Dom had hit his nitrous, the RX-7 pulling away. Knight hit the Trans-am's, pulling level quickly, the cars jockeying for position, struggling to gain that edge over each other, engines straining, to out roar each other. Knight glanced out of the car window at the red RX-7 alongside the Trans-am. Dom's jaw was tight with concentration, then the car shot out in front. Knight cursed softly, and hit the turbo button, bringing Karr back alongside the other car after Dom used a second shot of nitrous, both cars dead level now. Knight grinned –"Ok Karr, we're gonna pull ahead now, just enough to shake him up, then loose some speed. I want to cross the line dead level."

"May I ask why?"

"So we don't blow our cover, and so that he realises we have a good chance of beating him."

"We can beat him with ease."

"That isn't the point," Knight grinned, as the Trans-am pulled in front then began to slow down –"We know that, he doesn't, and doubts we can. We're just showing him otherwise."

"As you wish," Karr growled. Knight shook his head, knowing the car would be sulking now. He glanced at the display, showing that the cars were dead level as they crossed the line. He glanced across to see Dom scowling, and schooled his own features to look like he was annoyed, while inside he laughed, turning the car around.

* * *

The two cars pulled over into the crowd, the drivers getting out to a roaring crowd. Both were getting admiration, although it was even calls for who'd won. Dom shrugged easily, claiming the win. Kat wasn't so eager to let him claim it –"You didn't win. It looked like he did." 

The team went to Dom's defence, calling it as his win. All except Leon, who stayed quiet, not wanting to choose a side between his lover and his friend. Brian kept quiet too, watching with an amused look. Dom glanced at Knight –"I s'pose you say you won too."

"To be honest, I thought it was dead level," Knight replied, keeping a smirk from his face –"But I almost had you."

"You never had me," Dom told him –"You were ahead, and I got level, and then won."

"You didn't win," Tempest joined in now, on her friend Kat's side –"I hate not knowing for sure that you lost, but you didn't win. It looked to me like he won, so why he's saying level, I don't know."

"Brian?"

"Don't draw me into this Dom," Brian grinned –"Too close to call."

The group argued some more, Knight listening with amusement, before trying to call time –"Guys look, it was close. We were even, leave it at that."

"But Dom won," Vince growled –"No way some punk like you could beat him, especially in that."

Knight heard Karr's scanner ripple with insult, laying a hand on the car's hood –"Why not, this punk beat you."

Vince's fists balled, but Dom stopped him before he could start a fight –"You got some fair speed out of that machine. Impressive for a car its age."

Knight grinned, knowing Karr would be about ready to blow now –"Thanks. Although the people that put it together deserve the credit, they did a great job. It's an amazing machine, as is yours," he replied, soothing Karr's ego at the same time. Dom nodded slightly, hearing the mutual respect from the other man. He remembered Brian's speech about respect being more important than money when they first raced, and had to admit it had rubbed off on him –"I guess we can call it even. And have a rematch another night."

Knight nodded and offered a hand. Dom took it, shook hands –"Alright lets get out of here before the cops show up!"

**

* * *

Next Morning

* * *

**"Oh shit," Dom said, rubbing his head as he watched the TV. Letty gave him a worried look –"What's this mean for us?" 

"Means we're gonna be back under scrutiny," Brian sighed, running his hand through his tussled blond hair, the only sign that it bothered him –"Someone's jackin trucks and we're gonna be the first suspects. Shit man."

"So what we gonna do?" Vince growled, Nyssa looking uncomfortable. Knight came into the living room, his hair still glistening from the shower, and glanced at the TV –"Oh great."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dom asked quickly –"What do you know?"

"I know someone's leaked this to the press. Been trying to keep it quiet but I guess that didn't work."

Dom's jaw tightened –"You're a cop."

"No," Knight answered –"And the cops know it isn't you guys. Or they will soon. My boss will pass it on. There was a heist last night, and since I was with you guys all night…"

"It puts us in the clear," Brian said with relief –"So how long has it been going on?"

"The heists have been going on for a few months," Knight explained –"I work for the Foundation for Law and Government. Or the field division of it anyway. We got called in to investigate, and me and my partner got sent undercover. Almost blew it the first day though."

"When you called me Sanchez?" Letty asked. Knight gave her a surprised look and she shrugged –"I can't remember you doing anything else that could be described as blowing it."

"Yeah," Knight answered –"you look just like her. Sanchez I mean. She's LAPD, part of SWAT. I can't think why they'd have sent her undercover, it was just a surprised reaction."

"If Letty had been Sanchez, you'd have blown her cover too," Brian said –"How'd you know someone from SWAT anyway?"

"When I got recruited, I was sent on a training program. Since I've never handled a weapon, and have a tendency towards competitiveness, I was sent to train with SWAT. The idea was that trying to keep up would serve me in good stead, get me up to speed quickly. Worked too, although I'm not nearly as good a shot as Sanchez. She shoots as well as Letty drives."

"You mentioned a partner," Dom interrupted –"Tran's girl?"

"No, all that stuff was genuine. Really hadn't seen her for years."

"So who's your partner bro?" Brian asked. Knight grinned slightly –"I'll take you to see him."

"How far we got to go?" Dom asked, grabbing his car keys. Knight's smile became a little more cryptic as he spoke –"Not as far away as you'd think."

* * *

The group assembled on the driveway, Knight stood by the black and silver Trans-am –"Meet my partner. Say hello Karr." 

The Trans-am stayed silent, the gold light on its front rippling into life as the team gave Knight "are you completely insane" looks. Knight shrugged –"It's ok Karr, they know. Someone leaked to the news about the heists, and I told them about us."

"Dude it's a car, it can't talk," Brian said hesitantly.

"Correct, but I am not a car," the Trans-am said coldly –"I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot. I prefer Karr."

"This is your partner?" Dom asked. Karr answered, his tone irritated –"Were you not listening when he introduced me as such?"

Knight chuckled –"Karr, be civil."

"I am being civil," the Trans-am replied in steely tones. Vince shook his head with disgust –"A talking car is your partner? Fat lot of good that is."

"Speech is the least remarkable of my functions you barely human ape," Karr replied coldly. Letty knelt down in front of the Trans-am, her finger tracking the motion of Karr's scanner –"So what else can you do Karr?" she asked in a friendly tone. Knight was surprised to hear warmth in Karr's voice –"Would you like me to show you?"

"Ok, what did you do?" Knight asked –"I've never heard him use that tone of voice."

Karr's scanner rippled quickly, and Letty soothingly rubbed her hand over the car's hood –"Don't tease him," she said warningly –"Yes Karr I would like you to show me what you can do."

The Trans-am's door opened smoothly as Karr purred, cold steel still in his voice –"You can get in if you like. You have permission."

Knight watched as Letty slid into the car, a little shocked –"How'd she do that? I've never seen Karr warm to anyone like that, but she's got him eating out of her hand."

"Letty talks to her car, to any car she's working on," Dom told him –"She's always done it. She says they listen, that every car has its own personality. I'm more surprised your car can talk, than I am that Let's sweet talked him."

Knight frowned slightly as Karr backed off the driveway, the Trans-am's sleek nose spinning around the rear as the car spun onto the street, showing off –"I don't believe this."

"Believe it," Kat said –"He'd react the same to Tempest, she does the same things as Letty. They're so alike…maybe that's why they dislike each other so much."

By now, Karr had accelerated down the road, and spun round, speeding back towards them. As it neared the house, the car's engine roared, and the Trans-am leaped into the air, still travelling forward, arcing through the air before landing with a thump on the road, and skidding to a stop, before accelerating backwards, skidding round in a j-turn, showing off, as it drove back, the brakes slamming on, tyres squealing as the car spun into a space between two parked cars, lined up perfectly and stopped. Dom nodded slightly –"Right, inside. We're gonna decide what happens next."

Knight bristled slightly at being given orders but didn't question it, heading over to Karr –"Enjoy the ride."

"He's incredible," Letty grinned. The car's scanner rippled slightly –"Thank you."

Letty rubbed the Trans-am's hood gently as Knight told her –"Dom called a meeting. He wants to decide what happens next."

"Alright," Letty said –"Thanks for the ride Karr."

"Anytime," Karr replied. Knight waited till Letty was out of earshot –"Ok, make sure you listen in ok? I want your opinions too during the meeting."

"Why are you bothering?" Karr asked –"It's our case. They have no say in it."

"It's a courtesy," Knight replied –"Besides, their heads on the block too."

"Understood," Karr replied. Knight patted the rooftop of the car –"Be good."

"Whatever," Karr replied dismissively. Knight turned back and grinned as he headed up to the house.

**End of Chapter 22…**


	23. Chapter 23: If It Feels Good Then It Fee...

_New chapter time guys n gals. Shout out to my girl Tempest, thanks for beta'ing again girl, your a star. if you havent read them guys go read "Adrenaline" and "She's Bonnie" coz they're both brilliant, and they'll help with this. I also recommend "Tough but Tender" too. Shout out to Cheer and the other usual suspects, you know who you are. i also recommend "America's Fates" by Penning Fantasy, and "The Ultimate Betrayal" stories by Cheer, all great stories. MickaelMM, check your emails, i need a few more details from you. Enjoy the chapter boys and girls!_

****

* * *

Chapter 23: If It Feels Good Then It Feels Good, And I Do It All Day

Dom's meeting had been blunt and to the point, leaving Knight bristling and more than slightly annoyed. He'd tried to argue that he didn't need help from the team, that to involve them would make the investigation more difficult, and that it might jeopardise his cover. Dom argued that all he'd managed to do so far was prove that the team hadn't pulled the heists, that the team knew people in the street racing world and could snoop around a bit more discretely than he could as a relative stranger, and that it was them that the cops would most likely point the finger at. Knight countered that they couldn't, as he'd proved it wasn't them, and if they tried, he'd testify otherwise. He then pointed out that Dom wasn't his boss, that he wasn't part of the team, and thus didn't have to follow orders that Dom gave. Dom had just shrugged, pointed out that he wasn't a cop, and could probably use the help. Knight knew he couldn't really argue with that, and said that Karr helped him a lot. Dom's response was to tell him that while the machine was impressive, it was still just a machine, ignoring the look Letty gave him and suggested that Brian partner up with him, Brian having been a cop, the rest of the team agreeing. Knight thought about that for a moment and nodded, it made sense after all. Brian agreed and Dom smirked at having got his own way –"Alright. Now your gonna fill me in, and show me what that car of yours can do. Brian, get in touch with your contacts, see what they can tell us."

Brian nodded –"I'll try Bilkins, he might be able to help. He's helped us out before."

Dom nodded –"Get to it," then nodded at Knight –"Alright Mr Flag agent, lets go."

* * *

As the Trans-am blasted down the coast road, Knight filled Dom in on what he knew, and that Hector was on his list of possible suspects. Dom nodded slightly –"You considered it might be Tran's people?"

"I know it could be, but its looking like Hector. He has the cars, or at least Civic's that at night would match the description, but look different in daylight."

"That's your girl influencing you."

"She doesn't know anything about this," Knight replied –"I haven't told her."

"Maybe not," Dom grinned, and rubbed his bald head slightly –"But you're not looking at the Tran's coz she's part of his team. You don't want her to be part of the heists."

"Considering I was holding her in my arms during one of the heists, I know she isn't," Knight replied cockily. Dom shrugged –"Then maybe you just don't want to put her friends in jail."

Knight's jaw tightened, and he hit the Trans-am's gas pedal, feeling the car accelerate rapidly as Karr pointed out –"Tempest has the driving skills. After all, she did manage to win that sprint race. Fairly."

"She beat you?" Dom asked –"Guess you aren't that good after all."

"She won because I haven't done any sprint races since I lived in Miami," Knight replied tightly –"And because I've only done sprint races through traffic twice previously."

"Through traffic?" Dom asked –"Girls got more skills than I gave her credit for, give her that. But she beat you fairly with her RX, means I can beat you."

"In your dreams," Karr told him with a cold purr –"I could beat your car with one wheel tied behind my axle."

"Prove it."

"Very well," Karr replied, the car switching to auto cruise. Knight took his hands off the wheel, as the Trans-am accelerated rapidly, breaking 230 mph easily, before settling at 243mph –"Are you convinced yet?"

"Alright Karr, slow down," Knight told the machine –"We don't want to get pulled over."

"Like they could catch him," Dom said grudgingly. Karr agreed –"Certainly not. I can go faster than that. Its not how fast can I go, but how fast do you want me to go."

"Show-off," Knight replied. Karr's only response was to slow down, back to normal speeds, and hand back control. As Knight pulled the Trans-am over at the stoplight, a couple of youngsters, neither more than 20, pulled up in a super charged Corvette. The youngsters gunned the Corvette's engine and glanced over –"Old car. Bet it can't go too fast, it'd fall apart."

Knight squeezed the car's steering wheel warningly –"I'd be more worried about yours."

"You'll be lucky if your car's engine doesn't blow it's that old a car," the youngsters laughed. Dom rolled his eyes behind his glasses –"Smoke em."

Knight grinned as he returned his eyes to the road –"You got it."

As the light turned green, the two cars took off with a squeal of tyres and cloud of dust. The youths kept glancing over, to see if they were successful in pulling away from the Trans-am. They weren't, the black and silver machine easily keeping pace with the corvette. Knight hit the pursuit mode button, the car's bass rumble becoming a roar as the car shot forward, darting in front of the corvette, narrowly avoiding the tanker in the same lane. Dom grabbed at the dashboard as the Trans-am darted back in front of the tanker, the corvette just behind and in the next lane as the Trans-am began to leave it behind, Knight grinning –"Damn this feels good, could do this all day," the gap between them rapidly increasing as Karr spoke –"Can we surprise him now?"

"Go ahead Karr," Knight grinned. There was a roar as the engines powered up, and with a burst of power and thrust, the car rocketed forward, Dom pressed back into his seat –"What the hell is this?"

"Turbo boost," Karr replied coldly –"It increases my top speed over short distances, or allows me to leap through the air."

"What he said," Knight said, as Dom glanced at him –"I don't get how it works either. Alright Karr, slow it down."

"Very well," the Trans-am replied. The speed dropping off as the car coasted along, slowing down to a gentle cruising speed. Dom grinned as a building came into sight –"Pull over here."

"Why?"

"We're going to get something to eat, and your going to tell me what you intend to do next," Dom told him. Karr growled in protest –"And I have to wait in the parking lot. Getting covered in sand. And bored."

"Do what you usually do when you have a long wait," Knight replied, pulling the Trans-am into a space amongst the cars and motorcycles. He and Dom climbed out of the car, Dom heading in. Knight checked out the bikini and denim clad girls and grinned –"Be good."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer," Karr replied in a steely tone. Knight grinned and headed inside.

* * *

"Alright, so tell me what you know. Everything, not the readers digest version you told us before," Dom ordered. Knight frowned –"Someone's been jacking trucks in transit. The MO's always the same, three Honda Civic's, precision driving. Two pull alongside the cab, the passengers pop out the sun roof aiming machine guns at the driver, the third pulls in front, its passenger pops up, uses a spear gun to smash the window, a second to throw a line into the cab and climb in. they knock out the driver, and take the truck somewhere to unload..."

"Wait a second," Dom interrupted –"We never used machine guns to keep the drivers from trying anything."

"That's it," Knight exclaimed, Dom raising a hand to calm him –"That's what's been bothering me. When I got sent on this assignment, I had to familiarise myself with the previous case. With this one, they used guns, but the previous hijackings, your team, you didn't. I knew something wasn't right when Karr showed me a re-creation."

"But it doesn't help," Dom said –"Because if you used that as evidence, we could still go down for the last heists. Maybe we should have."

"Then we don't use it. I know you didn't pull the last heists, I was with the team the whole time. And I can see that you've changed since then, and besides, I'm not here to solve the previous hijackings, just these new ones, so I'm not sending you guys down."

"Keep your voice down," Dom warned. Knight nodded –"Sorry."

Dom nodded –"So what happens next?"

"I look at the other suspects now you guys are eliminated. Starting with Hector. He has the cars."

"Details," Dom reminded. Knight's frown deepened –"He's got three Honda Civic's, all midnight blue. At night, they'd look black. I guess he'd have to switch tyres though, since the ones I saw didn't match the treads found at the scene."

"In a trucks headlights, the cars true colour would be shown up," Dom pointed out –"They wouldn't pass for black anymore."

"I hadn't considered that," Knight admitted. Karr's voice came over his comm. link _–"You missed that?"_

"You did too pal."

_"Actually I didn't. You never told me what colour the cars were."_

"Should you be eavesdropping?" Knight growled. Karr didn't respond as Dom raised an eyebrow –"It's probably still worth looking into. You'd have to see what Brian thinks. He's the cop after all."

"Former cop," Knight reminded –"You have any ideas?"

It was Dom's turn to frown –"Race wars."

"What about them?"

"Its probably your best chance to find out who's jacking trucks," Dom said –"Brian didn't know for sure it was us till Race Wars. It should help you. And if Karr is really as impressive as he seems…"

_"I am."_

"Then he should be able to watch over your suspects at all times," Dom finished. Knight sighed –"How far away are they?"

"Starts this weekend. Tonight's the teams last night of races, so we can prep for wars," Dom answered. Knight nodded –"But I can't just do nothing for the next few days."

"Investigate Ricky Tran," Dom told him –"You have a hunch it's Hector, but you haven't really got anything to back it up, except a few cars that could or couldn't match up. And on Tran you have a bit more. You have evidence he has money, probable cause…"

"How so?" Knight asked. Dom shrugged –"If he found out somehow that the team pulled the heists…well, Brian killed his relative. And it isn't a secret anymore that Brian used to be a cop. If you add that up, or Tran adds that up…"

"Then he could figure that it was you behind the heists, and try to frame you guys for it again," Knight muttered, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully –"A bit of a leap, but it's possible. And given his money, although that could be family ties…and then there's the rumours of a gang connection I've heard."

"Not rumours, he has his own gang, he took it over from Johnny," Dom told him. Knight frowned –"I guess I have somewhere new to look."

**End of Chapter 23…**


	24. Chapter 24: I Got A Need For Speed, When...

_New chapter time guys n gals. Shout out to my girl Tempest, thanks for beta'ing again girl, your a star. if you havent read them guys go read "Adrenaline" and "She's Bonnie" coz they're both brilliant, and they'll help with this. I also recommend "Tough but Tender" too. Shout out to Cheer and the other usual suspects, you know who you are. i also recommend "America's Fates" by Penning Fantasy, and "The Ultimate Betrayal" stories by Cheer, all great stories. MickaelMM, check your emails, i need a few more details from you. Enjoy the chapter boys and girls!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: I Got A Need For Speed, When The Cops Come All I Hear Is Whoop Whoop Whoop**

Racers had already gathered when the team arrived, waiting for Dom to start the nights proceedings. Knight wasn't interested in the different goings on, he was too busy watching Ricky Tran interacting with Tempest and her team. Knight noted with interest how its tone changed, seeming to become more intense as Becky moved away from them and approached him. He smiled slightly in the way she said made him look cute, trying to appear nonchalant while watching Team Tempest. Craig appeared to say something angrily, then headed over to his car, his brother Dan following, both their demeanours changing as they approached the girls gathered around their cars. Knight raised an eyebrow slightly, wondering what all that was about, then put it behind him as he wrapped an arm round Becky's waist and kissed her softly –"hey."

"Hey," she replied, snuggling up to him. Knight brushed her hair back over her ear –"You racing tonight?"

"Maybe," she said in a childish voice –"You?"

"Probably," Knight answered –"Any plans for tomorrow night?"

"Depends what time Tempest finishes at the garage, why?"

"Don't like surprises?" Knight teased. She slapped his chest gently –"why?"

"I thought I'd take you out to dinner," Knight replied. She kissed his cheek –"Sounds great."

* * *

Knight watched the Aston Martin belonging to Craig Cowell lining up against a yellow Ferrari Modena, a blue Lotus and a Mitsubishi GTO Twin Turbo. To Knight, the Lotus seemed severely out of its depth compared to the other cars. Still, his money was on Craig winning this one anyway, although he thought it would be a close match. Inside the Aston Martin, Craig was opening the NOS valve, waiting for the go, revving the engine up loudly. Tempest called the go, and the cars tore away from the line. The cars stayed level for a couple of seconds, feeling each other out, before the cars began to separate, the Lotus falling behind, bringing up the rear of the pack, just behind the Mitsubishi as the Ferrari began to streak away, getting into the lead. A second later, the pace of the Aston Martin picked up, catching up to the Modena. The other two cars hit their nitrous, pulling level, momentarily, all four of them within inches of each other, all struggling to get an edge on each other. Sparks flared from the Lotus, its speed falling rapidly as it was left behind by the other cars, the Ferrari beginning to pull away from the other cars as they approached the line. With seconds to spare, the Aston Martin surged forward, leaping into the lead with a surge of nitrous. The remaining two cars hit theirs, in an effort to catch up, but they were too late as Craig hit his second shot, the DB9 roaring as the cars crossed the line, taking the win by more than a car length. They pulled over back at the start line, Craig wearing his trademark charismatic but slightly cocky grin as he received congratulations from his team and from other racers, and leading the ribbing of the Lotus driver. The celebration was cut short as Leon called out that the cops were on their way. Seconds later, cop cruisers tore into the street, the racers peeled away in their cars. Knight couldn't see Becky in the scramble, and hoped she was ok. It was more beneficial for him and Brian though. If he couldn't see her, then she couldn't see them as they headed out and he didn't want her knowing what he and Brian were up to tonight. His attention was brought back to the road as Karr warned him just before a collision. Knight slammed the Trans-am into reverse, Brian grabbing the dashboard as the sleek black and silver car sped backwards, a cop car mere inches from its nose. Knight could just make out the cruisers driver asking his partner what kind of car could go so fast in reverse. Karr flashed up a graphic –"We have two more cruisers coming at us from the rear."

"You know what to do Karr."

"Like this?" the machine asked as it rode up and balanced on its two left wheels, still reversing at speed, passing through the small gap between the two cruisers. Knight grinned at Brian's expression –"Just like that Karr," he told the machine as it thudded back down onto all four wheels, still rolling backwards. Knight slammed the car back into drive, and tore the machine around the side of the cop cruisers, and barrelled down a side street –"Give me a course for Tran's base of operations."

"On the monitor," Karr replied coldly. Knight glanced at it –"Thanks Karr."

* * *

"This is the place," Brian said as the Trans-am pulled over outside the warehouse –"Ricky Tran's headquarters."

"Ok Karr, tell me what you see."

The cars display monitors lit up, the computer graphic flashing through the full spectrum of colours, then switched to a skeletal graphic of the building and its surroundings –"The building is surrounded by an electric fence and the gate is mechanical. The building is alarmed, operating on motion sensors. The alarms will also go off if the computers or lights are activated," Karr reported. Knight nodded –"Tough security."

"We've dealt with worse," Karr replied –"The power for the fence comes from another location. I can't knock it out without disrupting the entire block."

"Great," Knight replied. Karr made an irritated noise –"Let me finish. I can however activate the gate. Once we're through it, I can disable the alarm system. It also acts on a sensor, and can be operated by remote."

"Must be so they can open the door as they drive in," Brian said –"They've upped security since I was here last. We didn't have any problems like this when me, Dom and Vince came snooping around."

"What do you know, crime rate increases business for security companies. Karr, haven't you got that gate open yet? What are you waiting for?"

"Musical accompaniment," Karr replied coldly, a waveform showing up on his screen, an image of the controls behind it. The wave oscillated, changing colour, then turned green, the gate sliding open, the black and silver car sliding through quietly –"Do you wish me to open the main door?"

"It'd draw too much attention," Brian said quietly. Knight nodded –"He's right Karr. We'll find another way in. just do something about the alarm."

"Very well," Karr replied as they climbed out of the Trans-am, Brian checking his pistol was loaded. Knight shook his head –"No guns."

"What if Tran shows up?"

"We lay low. I don't like guns," Knight replied. Brian frowned –"You trained with SWAT, you know how to use them."

"There's a difference between knowing how to use them, and liking doing," Knight replied –"Put it away."

Brian reluctantly thumbed the safety, and put the gun in the car. Knight nodded –"Thanks. Ok Karr, get lost so they don't spot you. And close the gate on your way out."

"And turn the fence back on," Karr replied, backing away quietly. Knight watched for a moment, then headed up the drain pipe after Brian.

* * *

The two slid down from the skylight, down the hood of a car to the floor below. Brian flipped on a flashlight and started looking around –"Where do we start?"

Knight snapped his flashlight on and glanced at the cars –"None of these are Civic's."

Brian crossed over to a desk littered with papers and started leafing through them –"Nothing here."

"What is this place?" Knight asked –"why does he need a garage like this when he has Tempest running one for him, it doesn't make sense."

"Tempest is probably paying him back for it. If she ever can, which isn't likely where he's concerned," Brian replied –"It might just be that it's for working on his cars. His own private cars."

"Maybe," Knight said, his eyes resting on something. He crossed over to an area in shadows, lifting a helmet with a gold tinted visor –"Maybe not."

"What is it?"

"A helmet, like for scramble biking. Or paintballing," Knight answered –"But it matches the description given by the driver."

"And you can probably get an identical helmet at half a dozen stores all over LA," Brian said –"Doesn't prove anything. Especially when half his gang use motorcycles."

"Might just be a coincidence then," Knight replied –"I just got this feeling otherwise. A hunch."

"Can't rely on hunches," Brian replied, examining a spool of cord –"For example, this is the same kind of rope used in spear guns. But it has lots of other uses too. All we have is circumstantial."

"Just like everything else in this assignment," Knight cursed softly. His comm. link beeped and Karr's voice came over the tiny speaker –"_We have an intruder._"

"What do you mean Karr?"

"_I detect a car, and a group of armed motorcyclists approaching. By my estimate, they will be arriving in about thirty seconds. Might I suggest you make your exit_?"

"I think we're the intruders," Brian said quietly –"Sounds like Ricky Tran."

"That doesn't matter," Knight replied –"We're out of here," he finished, scrambling back onto the hood of the car up on hydraulics, pulling Brian up after him –"Go, go!" he urged as the door started to open, climbing up through the skylight after Brian just after the lights came on.

* * *

As they shimmied down the drain pipe, the quiet air of night was disturbed by a phone ringing. Knight cursed, realising it was his and glanced through a window to see that Ricky and his gang had heard the noise and searching for it –"Shit. Brian, drop," he ordered, quickly doing so himself, grunting as he hit the ground, grimacing as pain shot through his knees –"KARR!"

The roar of an engine announced the Trans-am's entrance as it smashed through the electric fence, sparks flying, crackling over the car. If it hurt, Karr made no indication of it, spinning the sleek black and silver Trans-am around, the car doors opening. Knight and Brian had just barely shut them when the car sprang into motion, accelerating away rapidly from the Tran warehouse as the gang of Asians ran out. A few took pot shots at the car with their weapons, few hitting the target, and the ones that did, bouncing off harmlessly as the car sped into the night. Knight yanked out his cell phone swearing –"God damn it," saw the unrecognised number and that he had voicemail and punched it up. He recognised Becky's voice instantly, his face falling as he hung up the phone. Brian saw his look –"What is it?"

"Becky's in jail. Cops caught her leaving the races."

"I guess that means we're making a detour on the way home?" Brian asked. Knight nodded –"Two. I need a cover story. We're gonna bring in the beers."

"She doesn't know what you do?"

"Nope," Knight answered.

"That's bad."

Knight just glanced at Brian in response and didn't answer.

* * *

Tempest growled as her phone rang, and headed out of the club –"What do you want Ricky?"

"I need some of your…more specialist skills."

Tempest stayed silent for a moment –"I don't do that anymore."

"You'll do what I tell you. Unless you want to spend a lot of time in an eight by six cell."

"What is it you need?"

"Someone's been snooping around my private garage. I want him eliminated."

"Who?"

"Knight. I saw his Trans-am blasting out of here as fast as its wheels could carry it."

"He's Becky's friend. And she's my friend," Tempest replied. Tran's response was swift –"I don't care about that. I want him eliminated. Immediately. Get it done, or I'll make sure you're the prison bitch."

The phone went dead. Tempest glared at it as if she found it offensive, flipped it shut and dropped it in her pocket, heading back inside the club.

**End of Chapter 24…**


	25. Chapter 25: White Bird Must Fly, Or She ...

_New chapter time guys n gals. Shout out to my girl Tempest, thanks for beta'ing again girl, your a star. if you havent read them guys go read "Adrenaline" and "She's Bonnie" coz they're both brilliant, and they'll help with this. I also recommend "Tough but Tender" too, it's off the hook! Shout out to Cheer and the other usual suspects, you know who you are. i also recommend "America's Fates" by Penning Fantasy, and "The Ultimate Betrayal" stories by Cheer, all great stories. we're fast approaching Race Wars, so if you got a design you'd like to see there, send in the make of car, and the designs, and the sex of the driver, but please NO Skylines. Enjoy the chapter boys and girls!_

* * *

**_Chapter 25: White Bird Must Fly, Or She Will Die_**

"So, what do you want to do next?" Knight asked as they left the restaurant. Becky twirled in the car park as they walked over to the black and silver Trans-am –"I dunno. I feel full, that was good food."

"Dom said it was the best Italian restaurant in the city," Knight grinned –"Can believe it."

"It's a beautiful night," Becky told him, looking up at the sky. Knight looked upwards –"Yeah it is. Been a long time since I just sat and watched the stars."

"Can't do that well here. Too many bright lights," Becky sighed –"Need a wide open space."

"We could go to the beach, sit and watch the stars for a bit," Knight suggested. Becky laughed –"You're kidding right? It's the middle of the night, it'll be freezing."

"I didn't say we'd stay long," Knight grinned –"I don't relish the idea of freezing to death."

"Can we go dancing after?" Becky asked, leaning on Karr's roof. Now it was Knight's turn to laugh –"I can't dance, you know that."

"So I get a good laugh at your expense," Becky teased. Knight was about to reply when he saw a red dot gleaming on the car's auto roof, travelling across –"**Get in the car!**" he yelled, dropping to a crouch, yanking the Trans-am's door open. Small flashes lit up against the windows and the bodywork as bullets hit the car, Knight hauling himself in and slamming the door, noticing the change in fire rate. Whoever the shooter was, their weapon acted just as well as an automatic weapon as it did a sniper rifle. Possibly a PSG-1 he decided, wishing he could verbalise orders to Karr with Becky present. Becky flinched, her arms over her head as she drew herself up into a ball against the passenger seat as the bullets bounced harmlessly off the windscreen. He put an arm on her reassuringly –"It's alright, relax. The car's bullet proof."

Becky moved her arms slightly and gave him a nervous look –"Why do you have a bullet proof car?"

"Perk of the job," Knight shrugged, trying to make it sound like a joke. She gave him a suspicious look, and he raised his open hands in mock surrender –"The Knight Foundation came up with a chemical, that when it hardens, forms a molecular bonded shell. It's designed to lessen damage in collisions. Impact resistant. Which fortunately includes bullet impacts," Knight told her, ignoring the fact that while he was telling her the truth, he was misleading her and keeping things from her as well. Becky relaxed slightly –"So it's just a coincidence that its bullet proof?"

Knight nodded –"That's right."

"So next question…who did you piss off to get them shooting at you?"

"Only one person recently. Ricky Tran. Does he know anyone to pull this off or can he do it himself?"

"I don't know who he knows," Becky answered, then reluctantly added –"But I know Tempest could…But I doubt it was her."

"Because you're her friend, and she wouldn't shoot at you?"

Becky nodded, her face lacking its normal pallor. Knight smiled at her slightly –"Besides, who says they were shooting at me? They might have been shooting at you."

She gave him a doubtful but worried look –"In that case, will you promise not to leave me tonight?"

"I didn't have any intention of doing," Knight smiled as he replied, then kissed her deeply for several moments, then grinned as they separated –"Well, the night is still young and I'm not letting our mystery shooter spoil the evening. Let's hit the beach."

* * *

They sat at the beach, under the full moon, resting on Karr's hood. Knight sighed slightly –"I got something I really ought to tell you."

"This doesn't sound good," Becky said –"Do I want to know?"

Knight exhaled slightly –"probably not but…its better that I tell you."

"Really not liking the sound of this," she replied. Knight grimaced –"I haven't been entirely honest with you. I haven't lied to you, I wouldn't, but I have kept a few things from you," he raised a hand to forestall her reply –"You got every right to be angry but hear me out. I do work for the Knight Foundation…like I said, it has different divisions. The bit I work for is the Foundation for Law and Government. Sorta freelance investigation department."

Becky sat silently, staring at him –"Wasn't what I expecting."

Knight half nodded –"Last couple of months, there've been a series of truck hijackings. My partner and I got sent undercover to investigate because the vehicles described matched a case from about a year ago, with connections to street racing. I was chosen coz I used to be a street racer, it's why I was hired."

"You never really told me anything about your job, so you haven't lied about that. What else have you kept from me?"

"My car is bullet proof for a reason. The shell I told you about makes the car virtually indestructible. And the computer onboard is a lot more advanced than I've let on."

"How much more advanced?"

"Which leads me to introducing you to my partner. Karr, say hello."

The Trans-am stayed silent, although the illumination from its scanner told him the car had heard him. Becky was looking at him in the same way Toretto and his team had –"C'mon Karr, before she thinks I'm crazy."

"I was under the impression she already did," Karr replied –"But if you wish me to try convince her otherwise, I will attempt to do so. However, since I strongly suspect she may be correct, success isn't guaranteed."

Becky had jumped off the hood and was now staring at the car –"It talks? The car talks?"

"How observant. I'll bet she even knows how many tyres I have."

"And they're over inflated," Knight told him –"Be nice."

"How can a car talk?" Becky asked. Knight shrugged –"It's all computers, and beyond anything I know about them. Don't ask me how, I don't know, and I don't wanna know."

"It would be beyond your mental capability anyway," Karr told him coldly. Becky laughed –"And it knows you so well."

"It lacks manners though," Knight smirked. Karr wasn't prepared to let that slide by –"My manners are fine. I just respond in kind."

"Alright, I give."

"You two sound like old marrieds," Becky giggled. Karr was first to respond –"If we were, I'd want a divorce. And custody of me."

"Karr, there's only one person on the planet I'd marry and it ain't you," Knight replied, then blushed slightly as Becky looked at him –"umm."

She raised an eyebrow –"yes?"

"That didn't exactly come out right."

"Don't worry, I didn't think you meant anything by it," she replied, her tone teasing, but sounding sad at the same time. Knight frowned slightly –"I would sometime, but it's a bit soon."

"I was kidding," Becky said lightly, kissing his cheek. Knight brushed her cheek softly and kissed her gently, pulling her back against him.

**

* * *

Next Day

* * *

**

The door on the rear of the semi lowered slowly as the black and silver Trans-am approached, forming a ramp as the two vehicles moved along the road. The Trans-am was moving slightly faster, gliding up the ramp and coming to a halt, the door closing behind it as Knight exited the car –"I think I may have stirred up the hornets nest."

"How's that?" Michael asked. Knight leaned on the wall of the semi –"someone took a shot at me last night?"

"Sadly not the metaphorical kind of shot," Karr added. Knight glared at the Trans-am –"I think you better be quiet since you didn't get a make on the shooter."

"You never asked," Karr replied coldly –"And I did get an image of the shooter."

Knight shook his head –"I shouldn't have to. And that was not an image, that was a blur, and a useless one at that."

"Let me have it Karr," Bonnie told the Trans-am –"I'll run it through the computers, see if we can clean it up, get a recognisable face from it."

"Very well," the car replied, scanner rippling back and forth once. Michael looked back and forth between Knight and Karr –"Are you two finished?"

Karr didn't reply except for a swish of the scanner mounted on his front, Knight matching the sentiment with a shrug. Michael sighed –"Who do you thinks responsible for the shooting?"

"My money's on Ricky Tran," Knight answered –"I think he saw us last night when we went to check out his private garage. Plus I think I provoked him when I helped Becky out."

"You were out with her last night?" Michael asked, suddenly serious. Knight knew he was in trouble –"Yeah. I was. Had to explain Karr to her as well. One of the few drawbacks to having a bullet proof car."

"It's the distraction she provides that concerns me, not to mention that you're getting far too involved with people in this case."

"Michael she's an old friend," Knight protested –"I haven't told her anything about the case, she doesn't know that I'm an investigator."

"She's still a distraction, and right now, I think she's putting you at risk. And didn't you tell me that she's connected to Ricky Tran? For all you know she's involved with the heists!"

"She isn't!" Knight answered, raising his voice slightly. Bonnie intervened –"Michael, trust him. Like Devon trusted you with Stevie."

Michael tensed up –"Just be careful Knight," and headed into the back of the semi. Knight frowned and looked at Bonnie –"What was that about? Who the hell is Stevie?"

"She was Michael Long's fiancée."

"Who's Michael Long?"

"Michael is. Or was," Bonnie explained –"He was a cop, investigating an industrial espionage case. The culprits shot him, and left him for dead. He survived because of a metal plate in his forehead, but his face had to be rebuilt with plastic surgery. He was given a new face, new identity, to protect him from the people who left him for dead. He then brought them down and sent them to jail. But he had to leave his old life behind, including her."

"So how does she fit in?"

"She was working at a law firm. Her boss represented a Mob boss, and asked her to take a briefcase downstairs to a waiting sedan. The feds arrested her, and tried to use her to get her boss. Michael saw an article about her arrest in the paper and got the foundation involved. You can read about it in the archives, the assignment was codenamed 'White Bird,' file number 57330. There was another case, file 60212, she was involved in two years later, which caused Michael a bit of hurt."

"And this Devon, he was boss at the time? And he trusted Michael to not let his personal involvement interfere?" Knight asked. Bonnie nodded –"That's the short version."

Knight contemplated that briefly –"Thanks Bonnie. Tell Mike I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to stir up old memories."

"I will. Now get out of here, and get the job done."

"You got it," Knight grinned, sliding into Karr's driver seat as Bonnie added –"Be careful."

"I will," Knight answered as Bonnie finished –"And take care of Ian too."

"I will Bonnie," Karr replied, his tone coldly amused as Knight thumped his head on the steering wheel, before backing the sleek Trans-am out of the semi, and spinning it around, heading for DT autos. 

* * *

The Trans-am pulled to a fast halt outside DT autos, Knight leaping out and heading inside –"Where's Brian?"

"Him and Dom are at Harry's picking up parts, why?" Letty asked, rolling out from under a Focus. Knight quickly explained –"I think Ricky Tran saw us at his warehouse. Someone took a shot at me last night while I was out with Becky."

"It could be that bitch Tempest. _Una cosa asquerosa_. She's got the skill to do it and she's always been in bed with Ricky. _ella puede ir al infierno_ " Letty replied. Knight shrugged –"I suppose it could be, but Becky doesn't think so. I just wanted to warn Brian, let him know."

"I'll tell him when he gets back," Letty promised –"How's Karr?"

"He's fine. Fortunately his shell is virtually indestructible. A few bullets can't damage him."

"_Even if they do sting,_" Karr's voice came over the comm. link. Knight sighed –"Has Bonnie managed to get a reasonable image of the shooter yet?"

"_No,_" Karr replied shortly, and the link went dead. Letty raised an eyebrow –"What was all that about?"

"Family feud," Knight wise cracked. Letty shook her head –"You shouldn't tease him so much. He may put a brave face on it for you, but he's very insecure. He told me about his past."

"I know. He has as many issues with trust as I do."

"Then maybe you shouldn't tease him so much," Letty pointed out, returning to the car she was working on. Knight shrugged to himself –"Maybe not."

"Definitely not," Letty told him from under the car, then rolled back out again –"Just out of curiosity, could you have beaten Dom?"

"You mean me and Karr, or just me with an ordinary car?"

"Just you. I know Karr could have beaten him, with or without you driving," Letty smirked. Karr's voice came over the comm. link –"_Thank you._"

Knight ignored him and shrugged –"I don't know. Me and Brian are fairly evenly matched, and if Brian can't take him…"

"No if about it, Brian can't take Dom in a race," Letty quickly interrupted. Knight shrugged –"If Brian can't, then there's no way I could. I'm good, but Dom looks to be a lot better. Probably only Kat in his league…maybe Tempest."

Letty sneered slightly –"She wishes."

Knight grinned slightly –"we'll see. Warn Brian for me?"

"Will do. Now get out of here, let me work."

"You got it," Knight grinned, and headed out –"Karr, what did she say before? The Spanish I mean."

"It wasn't very complimentary," Karr offered with his trademark cool steely voice –"However if you wish to know…"

"I'll pass thanks pal," Knight grinned –"Come on, we got things to do."

**

* * *

That night

* * *

**

Knight pulled Karr up with the other racers, Becky with him. Team Toretto weren't racing tonight, so he'd joined her to go sprint racing. Tempest was calling the shots as usual. He was impressed to see an Aston Martin Vanquish S, it was supposed to be the fastest Aston Martin ever made. At 520bhp with 7000rpm he could believe it, especially when it was rumoured to easily exceed speeds of 200mph. the first race was about to get started, Craig facing off with the guy who owned the Vanquish S, the Subaru Impreza Knight had raced previously and a Mustang Cobra SVT. Knight noticed a dark look cross the face of Ricky Tran as Tempest started the race, the four cars tearing away from the line. Knight punched up a visual display from Karr, watching as the cars bolted down the first stretch of road, fortunately clear of traffic as they jostled for position. The lead car changed rapidly, the two Aston Martin's trying hard to out do each other, the Subaru keeping up with them as they rounded the first bend, the Subaru on the inside. Craig's DB9 pulled ahead slightly, the Vanquish falling behind slightly as it went round the bend too wide. There was a slight scraping of metal as the Impreza slid by the side of the DB9, then swerved suddenly to avoid an oncoming car, letting Craig take the lead again. The Impreza's back end swung out wildly, the car's tyres trying to find purchase on the road as the car swung back in line, the other two cars flashing by in an instant. Its driver hit the nitrous, and caught up with the other two cars. The cars pulled in close together, swerving in and out of each others paths to stop each other getting past. The other two cars hit nitrous, and Craig hit his nitrous, pulling away from them even faster. He swerved to the left, then the far left lane to avoid an oncoming car, diving back across to the right, falling level with the Impreza. The DB9 pulled forward again slightly, the Impreza moving into his slipstream, then pulling ahead as they went into the last bend. Craig yanked on the wheel tightly to avoid slamming into the side of the Vanquish as it came up the inside, clipping the Impreza at over a hundred miles an hour. The results were spectacular, the Impreza smashing into the central reservation of the road, the front end crumpling as it hit the concrete, flipping up and over the barrier into the oncoming traffic. The car hit the tarmac, and rolled over, skidding along on its roof, sparks flaring from the friction. An oncoming car smashed into wreck, and flipped over into the central reservation. Knight watched on Karr's view screen as two more cars collided with the wreckage –"Karr, call an ambulance."

"Already done. The police have doubtless been notified as well, due to the circumstances."

"Great," Knight groaned, watching as with a surge of nitrous, Craig blasted his DB9 past the Vanquish to take first place, the Mustang bringing up the rear of the back. the cars didn't stop for long, each one roaring away from the scene of the accident, the other racers doing the same, obviously heading for a pre-arranged meeting point in the event of such an accident, every racer knowing that soon the local PD would be crawling around the site looking for those involved. Knight turned the Trans-am after Craig's DB9, following in its wake towards the meeting point, the cars occupants silent.

**End of Chapter 25…**

_NB: The "case numbers" are actually the production numbers for the episodes guest starring David Hasselhoff's then wife Catherine Hickland as "Stephanie Mason"_


	26. Chapter 26: Nothing you can say, Nothing...

_New chapter time guys n gals. Shout out to my girl Tempest, thanks for beta'ing again girl, your a star. if you havent read them guys go read "Adrenaline" and "She's Bonnie" coz they're both brilliant, and they'll help with this. I also recommend "Tough but Tender" too, it's off the hook! Shout out toCheer, how you doing hun?  
__And a shout out to the other usual suspects, you know who you are. i also recommend "America's Fates" by Penning Fantasy, and "The Ultimate Betrayal" stories by Cheer, all great stories.Race Wars is coming, so if you got a design you'd like to see there, send in the make of car, and the designs, and the sex of the driver, but please NO Skylines. Enjoy the chapter boys and girls! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26: Nothing you can say, Nothing's gonna change what you done to me, Now it's time to shine, I'm gonna take what's mine while you're burning inside my light**

"I thought I told you to eliminate Knight," Ricky snarled angrily. Tempest flicked her hair back –"I did as you asked."

"Then why isn't Knight dead?" Ricky yelled, getting in her face. Tempest gave him an icy look –"Don't yell at me again. I shot off a whole clip, and he was dead in my sights. The goddamn car's bullet proof or something."

"Don't make excuses, you failed," Ricky growled –"but then it's always been said if you want something done right, do it yourself."

"Yeah well good luck with that," Tempest growled –"Get out of my garage."

"Don't forget your place Tempest," Ricky growled, glaring into her eyes –"Otherwise you may find you have a lot more problems to deal with, this garage being the least of them," he warned then headed out to his car. Tempest shook her head slightly, and tied her hair back, flipping open the hood of her car and starting to work.

* * *

"So how were races last night?" Dom asked from one of the caravans the team were loading. Knight shrugged –"Didn't get many races in. and then we had to bail to avoid the cops."

"There was a nice big crash," Karr added –"It was a fine display of the laws of momentum and energy."

"That's enough Karr," Knight told the Trans-am. Dom gave him a blunt stare –"Crash?"

"Yeah," Knight replied –"The guy with the grey Impreza, flipped it over into oncoming cars. Quite a wreck."

"Heard you got shot at. Find out who yet?"

"I've got my suspicions," Knight answered –"Ricky Tran. He didn't seem pleased to see me still alive. Not sure why. Moves him to the top of my list of suspects."

"Well with any luck, you'll get your reason at Race Wars," Dom told him –"Want Letty to go over Karr, make sure he's in tip top shape?"

"I'm always in 'tip top' shape," Karr informed coldly –"But I would…"

"We don't have time Karr," Knight grinned –"We got things to do."

"Like figuring out why Ricky Tran wants you dead?" Karr asked. Knight quickly slid into the Trans-am's driver's seat and started the car –"Exactly like that pal," and backed the car out of the yard onto the street.

**

* * *

That Evening

* * *

**

Dan Cowell didn't pay much attention to the orange '69 Charger with the large blower for the air intake system on the car's hood as it approached. He didn't see the gun pointing out of the car window. Until it was too late, the weapon ripping the air apart with noise, bullets erupting from the barrel. The younger Cowell brother couldn't even react as the hot metal tore into him, the tiny impacts feeling like sledgehammers, spinning him to the ground as the world went dark around him.

* * *

"It's quiet. Too quiet," Knight muttered as they drove round –"Anything on the police band?"

"Nothing," Karr replied –"I think we're drawing a blank."

"Hmm," Knight sighed –"Ok, access as many trucking company schedules as you can. Find out if there are any trucks out tonight, and what they're carrying."

"Very well."

Knight frowned as he waited, listening to the deep rumble of the Trans-am's engine as the vehicle rolled along –"Anything?" he asked, glancing in the car's mirrors. Karr's reply was blunt –"Nothing yet."

"Alright," Knight muttered, glancing in the mirrors again –"I think we're being followed."

"The motor bikers?" Karr asked. Knight nodded –"How long they been back there?"

"Long enough," Karr replied –"Should we extend an invitation for them to join us?"

"I think that's a good idea," Knight told the Trans-am –"Give me control."

The car switched over to manual cruise as Knight took the wheel, and removed pressure from the gas pedal. The car's speed fell gradually, the bikers gaining ground. When they realised the car was slowing down, the bikers accelerated, surrounding the Trans-am and pulling out Uzi's. Knight grinned –"Visuals?"

"The visors are down, and have a reflective coating. I can try and get an image, but it will be of comparable quality to the shooter."

"Useless you mean?"

"Do you want me to open the windows?" Karr replied with a snarl. Knight laughed –"I'm just kidding Karr."

His attention was drawn by tapping on the window, one of the bikers motioning for him to pull over. Knight shook his head –"Not a chance," then hit the accelerator. The two bikers in front of the Trans-am quickly moved, all six of them opening fire on the car, the bullets bouncing off harmlessly. Knight sighed –"Get the feeling they're a little hostile?"

"They are firing guns at us, feelings don't enter into it," Karr replied coolly –"How do you intend to deal with them?"

"Something like this," Knight replied, increasing the distance between Karr and the bikers, then slammed on the brakes, and spun the car, coming to a stop at 90 degrees. The first two bikes slammed into the side of the Trans-am and flipped over, the riders sliding off the Trans-am's body work. The other bikers barely avoided hitting the Trans-am as the car moved off, the bikers resuming the chase. Knight shook his head as bullets bounced off the car's molecular bonded shell –"You'd think they'd have realised that isn't working by now."

"I can't say I think much of their two wheeled broomsticks either," Karr replied –"We have a problem. Someone has notified the police. However, they seem to be looking solely for us and not our friends with the automatic weapons."

"Great," Knight muttered, slamming the Trans-am into one of the bikes that pulled up alongside, knocking it over easily –"three down, three to go."

"Might I suggest you hit the brakes?" Karr asked –"There's one directly behind us."

"Good thinking," Knight replied, hitting the Trans-am's brakes, the biker slamming into the rear of the car and rolling over the car, dropping off the hood as Knight hit the gas, reversing the car, and spinning it around, belting down the road at speed, then saw the police road block –"Can we turbo?"

"Of course we can," Karr replied –"But with their arrangement, I can't guarantee how we'll land."

"The bikers?"

"They've just broken off. One of the approaching cruisers has broken off in pursuit, but I find it highly unlikely they will succeed in catching them. We however are trapped."

"Terrific," Knight groaned, pulling the Trans-am to a halt in front of the roadblock, and obeying the instructions as a loudspeaker blared out –"Put your hands where I can see them. Now open the door and step out of the vehicle. Put your hands on the roof and don't move," the cop ordered. Knight sighed as he felt handcuffs close around his wrists. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

"Thanks for coming Letty," Knight said as they headed out of the station. Letty smirked –"The good guy gets busted. You know you won't live that down right?"

"Just like Brian hasn't lived down Chumpy," Knight gave an embarrassed smile –"Gotta admit I wasn't expecting you."

"Your boss figured his involvement would blow your cover. He and Brian worked out a way he could get the money to us, and we'd bail you out. Mia dropped me off. And I just couldn't miss this," she grinned. Knight shook his head slightly –"Was it worth it?"

"Oh definitely," Letty replied all serious –"Besides, I wanted to see how many of these guys would mistake me for your friend."

"Doubt any of them know her," Knight offered, showing the slip to the attendant. The guy waved him through to get Karr –"Good to see you pal."

"Are we getting out of here?"

"Straight to the point," Letty laughed sliding into the Trans-am's passenger seat as Knight slipped into the drivers seat –"I don't like jail."

"And I don't like police impound," Karr retorted, making Letty laugh as the car pulled out –"Now where are we going?"

"DT auto's," Letty told him, having trouble to get the words out through her laughter –"I gotta get back to work."

* * *

Becky was waiting when the car pulled up outside her apartment block. Knight got out of the car quickly and walked round to her, kissed her quickly –"Ready to go?"

"You betcha," she grinned, kissing back. Knight looked around, bewildered –"Where's your car?"

"At Tempest's garage. Being loaded onto a transporter," Becky explained –"Ricky has them all taken there on a truck. Keeps em clean and ready fuelled for races."

"Oh."

"You should see your face right now," she laughed. Karr laughed too –"It is a picture."

"You shut up," Knight replied, then turned to Becky –"I guess you're riding with us then. The Toretto's are already on their way."

"Let's go," Becky said happily, throwing her bag into Karr's rear seats and getting into the Trans-am. Knight slid back into the driver's seat –"Alright Karr, lets go."

"Go where?" the car asked bluntly. Knight grinned –"Race wars."

**End of Chapter 26…**


	27. Chapter 27: Where Ya Goin', An Airport R...

_New chapter time guys n gals. Shout out to my girl Tempest, thanks for beta'ing again girl, your a star. if you havent read them guys go read "Adrenaline" and "She's Bonnie" coz they're both brilliant, and they'll help with this. I also recommend "Tough but Tender" too, it's off the hook! Shout out toCheer, how you doing hun?  
And a shout out to the other usual suspects, you know who you are. i also recommend "America's Fates" by Penning Fantasy, and "The Ultimate Betrayal" stories by Cheer, all great stories. Enjoy the chapter boys and girls! _

* * *

**_Chapter 27: Where Ya Goin', An Airport Road, A Clean Machine, A Real Home Girl_**

"Oh hell yeah," Knight almost whispered as Race Wars came into view –"That's what I'm talking about."

"Biggest street racer event in LA," Becky smiled –"No-one misses Race Wars."

"The site is an old military base," Karr informed them quietly –"I somehow doubt that the sites former owners would allow such an event to take place here."

"Don't kill the mood Karr," Knight said as they pulled down the dusty desert road into the queue of waiting cars –"This looks like its going to be fun."

Karr's video monitor came to life as the car's forward scanner rippled –"What are they doing?"

"Marking numbers on the cars," Becky told the car –"They usually do it while cars are waiting in line to race. Must be trying something new this year."

"How many of these things have you been too?"

"This is my second," Becky admitted. Karr interrupted and did not sound pleased –"No."

"No what?" Knight asked –"You saying it isn't her second Wars?"

"No," Karr replied shortly –"I'm saying these people are not writing numbers on me."

"It's the rules Karr, they have to."

"I will not allow it," Karr said coldly, a steely edge to his voice –"Its not happening."

"Why not?"

"How would you like someone painting on your bodywork or windows?"

"He has a point," Becky giggled. Knight half glared at her –"Don't encourage him. Karr, your having it done, end of discussion. Besides, they'll come off after Wars. Got it?"

The car sullenly refused to answer. Becky looked around the car's interior –"Karr?"

"He's sulking," Knight sighed –"We won't get a peep out of him when he's like this. Pain in the neck."

"You want pain, get out and I'll run you over," Karr said coldly. Knight grinned –"I think we'd best leave him alone," he told her as he pulled up to the gate –"How's it going bro?"

"Long slow day," the security guy told him as he marked Karr's rear pillion –"Welcome to Race Wars."

"Thanks bro," Knight replied, and pulled the black and silver Trans-am into the base –"Man look at this place," he breathed as he took in the spectacle, the cars, the tents, caravans and mobile homes belonging to the different racers and teams, the girls in skimpy clothing, one of them stripping off her pants to show her thong as she danced under hoses held up by a couple of guys, appreciative males around her hollering. Becky popped him round the head –"Eyes back in your head."

"Wasn't really looking anyway."

"Yeah right," Becky frowned at him as he turned to look at her –"I wasn't. Only girl I'm interested in, right here next to me."

Becky flushed slightly –"I don't know what to say to that."

"Now that surprises me."

"Hey," she replied indignantly, slapping his arm. Knight laughed –"Sorry," he grinned, pulling the black and silver Trans-am over next to a car transporter and mobile homes marked with Tempest's business logo. Tempest's car was nowhere to be seen –"Karr, know where she is?"

"Her car is currently queuing up to race," the vehicle replied. Knight smiled –"Thanks Karr."

The car didn't reply as they got out, Craig's DB9 pulling up next to the Trans-am. Knight noted the "316" number painted in white on the car behind the side window as he and Becky embraced –"Hi Craig. You been racing already?"

"Needed to take the edge off girl," Craig half smiled –"Not been a great day."

"What's wrong?" Becky asked, pulling out of the hug slightly. Craig looked at the ground and adjusted his shirt, a stall –"Dan got shot up pretty bad last night. Docs don't know if he's gonna pull through. His vitals were pretty weak on the ride to the hospital."

"You were the one who got called out to it?"

"Yeah," Craig grimaced –"Damn I need to run again now. Impress a few chicks, know how it is."

"Not likely," Becky grinned –"Not out to impress the chicks when I race."

"What about your boy?" Craig asked. Knight shrugged –"Only one girl I'm out to impress."

"I meant are you up for a run? You still haven't proved you're worthy of our girl Becky."

Knight's smile broadened –"Your on," he replied, sliding back into the Trans-am, Craig clambering back into his Aston Martin, as Knight leaned out of Karr's window –"See you at the finish line B."

Becky raised an eyebrow –"Think you're the only one racing boy?"

Knight just grinned in response, and gunned the Trans-am's engine.

* * *

After queuing for twenty minutes, Knight and Craig got to the front of the line of cars, watching as the cars in front of them took off, the orange Charger easily beating the MR-2 it was pitted against. Knight noticed a slight frown pass over Craig's features, quickly replaced by concentration as they pulled up to the start line, Craig glancing over from the silver Aston Martin at Knight in the black and silver Trans-am. Karr's forward scanner rippled dangerously, Knight feeling the car's desire to get underway. The engines of both cars revved up, trying to outdo each other. The starter called the go, and the two cars took off with a squeal of tyres, pacing each other as they tore down the track, neither car gaining an edge as their drivers shifted through gears. About half way along the track, the Aston Martin surged forward as Craig hit his nitrous. Knight quickly hit the turbo boost and got slammed back into his seat as the Trans-am surged with acceleration, blasting past the Aston Martin and crossing the finish line. Knight thumped the dashboard gently –"Great work pal."

"Like there was any doubt," Karr replied. Knight laughed –"I think that's our little secret. Lets get our winnings and check in with the Toretto's," he told the car, spinning it round and pulling over next to Craig's Aston Martin, grinning –"Am I worthy?"

"I guess so," Craig grinned –"Here's your winnings."

"Keep em," Knight replied –"Its enough to know I'm worthy."

"You are one weird guy," Craig told him. Knight grinned –"Keeps things interesting," he told Craig, and pulled away, weaving around parked cars and trailers.

* * *

Knight pulled the Trans-am over to where Team Toretto had set up operations and climbed out. Dom glanced up from under the hood of his RX-7 –"You're late. You were supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"I was," Knight admitted –"I just got into a race before I showed."

"With who?"

"Craig Cowell."

"He's here?" Kat asked from where she was sunbathing on her Skyline's hood –"I didn't think he would be, someone shot his brother a couple of nights ago."

"Oh," Knight frowned, not sure what to say –"That's what him and Becky were talking about."

"Guess so," Kat replied –"Mind moving? You're in my sunlight."

Knight grinned before their attention was drawn by a black Honda 2000 pulling up next to the Toretto camp, Ricky Tran and his cousin Lance getting out –"Toretto!"

"What you want Tran?"

"My brother didn't get to race you at the last Wars," Ricky told him –"But I'm gonna."

"Hope you got more than that Honda to run," Dom replied, glaring at the Asian. Ricky sneered back at him coldly –"I got something for your ass, don't worry."

* * *

Letty glanced over the top of her glasses at the car across from hers, wondering who she was racing. The car was an Eclipse Spyder in dark blue, with silver stars decorating the bodywork and a moon on the hood. She smiled to herself as she saw the car's driver –"well now this is a surprise. The girl that can't race, racing."

"I'll show you who can't race," Cheer replied confidently. Letty laughed –"Not a chance, be ready to eat my dust and kiss my ass."

"Not gonna happen," Cheer retorted. Letty sneered at her –"Either way, its gonna be two large," she told the other girl, giving her the finger while holding up a roll of cash. Cheer held up cash of her own as the two cars pulled up to the line, Letty shoving her Ray-Bans up the ridge of her nose with a disinterested look on her face. The go was called, and the cars got underway, tearing away with a screech of tyres and a cloud of dust. They stayed level as their drivers worked up through the gears. The Spyder got ahead as Cheer hit her nitrous oxide, whooping as she took the lead. Letty shook her head slightly, and hit her nitrous, pulling the Silvia level, laughing at the look of the distaste on Cheer's face as she did and said to her self with a sing song voice –"Seeeee yaaaa," and hit her second shot of NOS, the Silvia streaking away in a blur of purple and crossing the finish line a car length ahead of Cheer, making a noise of pure pleasure as she pulled the car to the side, Cheer pulling alongside a few moments later. Letty got out of the car and headed over –"I win, where's my money?"

"Here," Cheer told her with distaste in her voice, handing over the cash –"Where's your man, maybe he'd like to comfort me after my loss?"

Letty snapped and hauled off, knocking Cheer to the ground with a punch and diving at her, slugging away as Cheer tried to scratch her face off. The fight was abruptly broken off and another started as Tempest intervened, hauling Letty off Cheer and punching her. Letty wasn't about to let that go, and hauled off with an elbow to the face –"You're a much better fight."

"Save your breath, your gonna need it _puta_," Tempest told her and lunged, an outstretched arm across the torso knocking Letty off her feet, then tried to yank her to her feet by her hair, receiving an elbow to the stomach for the trouble, pushing the following knee to the side and slamming her elbow into Letty's jaw, then decked one of the security team as they tried to stop the fight, before knocking Letty to the ground, going down as well, the two rolling over in the dust, punching each other ferociously, until a spray of cold water from a hose forced them to separate finally, being pulled away from each other by security, both struggling like wild cats to get at each other.

* * *

Knight situated himself to watch Dom race Ricky Tran, parking Karr to one side of the former runway that was now used as a race strip. He watched the race before hand, an orange Dodge Charger with a large blower raised above the hood, its license plate reading "Tommo-2", against a white Honda Accord, with gold tinted windows, black hood, red lightning patterns painted on the headlights and front wheel arches, and the rear of the car painted in matching red, a samurai warrior adorning the car's bodywork. The two cars took off as the go was called, the Charger easily taking the lead, its engine roaring. The Accord's driver hit NOS, but it was only enough to bring it level with the Charger. And then only briefly, the Charger pulling away and blazing across the line victoriously. Knight turned his attention back to the start of the track, watching Dom's RX-7 pull up to the line. Next to it, Ricky Tran pulled up in a Honda NSX, bearing the same design as the Honda 2000 he'd driven earlier. Knight raised an eyebrow slightly, surprised, wishing he could see a bit more from where he was sat.

Dom glanced over at Ricky –"Four large?"

"Four large," Tran confirmed, holding up a stack of cash. Dom held up a roll of bills, then turned his attention back to the race track, last minute checks making sure the RX-7 was ready to run, lifting the passenger seat hatch and turning the valve for the nitrous oxide, and turning up the stereo, gunning the Mazda's engine. Alongside, Tran was revving up the NSX's engine, waiting patiently. The co-ordinator called the go, and the two cars were off, tyres howling as they struggled for purchase on the track. The NSX took the lead after a few seconds, forcing Dom to drop a gear to keep up. As the engine started to whine, he shifted back up, and hit NOS, taking the lead. Tran hit his own NOS, both cars streaking along the track, noses level. Just before they reached the line, Dom hit his second shot of NOS, boosting the car into the lead by a nose as they crossed the finish line, a big grin spreading across his face as he looked back at Ricky Tran, seeing the Asian's features contorted into a grimace of annoyance.

* * *

Craig glanced over to see who was driving the Charger he was competing against, the same one that had raced before Ricky –"How much?"

"Two large," the Charger's driver, a large bulky guy replied, holding up a sheath of notes, not even looking at Craig. Craig raised his own stash –"You're on."

"And you'll lose," Tommo replied, finally looking up at Craig –"You?!"

"What?" Craig asked, surprised, even more so as the race started, the Charger's front wheels lifting off the road as the car pulled away. Craig gunned the Aston Martin to keep up, his mind working feverishly. Why was the Charger's driver so surprised to see him, he wondered to himself, hitting his first shot of NOS to pull level with the Charger now on all four wheels. Both cars roared along, keeping pace, until they approached the finish line. The Charger started to pull ahead, its engine roaring furiously. Craig frowned, he couldn't have this, and hit the DB9's second shot of NOS, taking the lead by a narrow margin as the cars crossed the line. As he crossed the line, a revelation hit him, an eye witness at the scene of his brother's shooting had said he'd seen a car matching the description of the Charger. He felt fury over taking him as he spun the car to the side of the road, and climbed out. The Charger's driver had got out, and was holding out the cash. Craig grabbed it, stuffed it into his pocket, then hauled off and slugged the car's driver –"You're the one who shot my brother," he yelled angrily, flinging another punch. Tommo roared with anger, and charged at him, Craig instantly charging at the same instant. As the two collided, Craig punched Tommo's face hard, with his right hand, then his left. Tommo snarled, seemingly ignoring the blows, and flung in punches of his own, Craig weaving in and out of them, then snapped a punch into his foe's midsection, and kicked his legs from under him. Tommo punched Craig's knee, forcing it back, bringing Craig down to the same level, locked in a grapple, each struggling to hit the other with all the force they could muster as they fought their way to their feet. Tommo retaliated with three hard rights to Craig's face. Craig shrugged them off, and smashed Tommo in the face with his elbow, then shoved him back, breaking the grapple and then spin kicked his chest. Tommo staggered, still reeling from the elbow to his face, feinted left, then hit a huge right uppercut that lifted Craig off his feet. Craig hit the floor, rolling to one side to avoid a kick, then pushed off the floor into a jump kick. Tommo sidestepped quickly and wrapped an arm round Craig's neck in a sleeper hold. Craig viciously drove his elbow back into the side of Tommo's head, forcing him to loosen his grip, then tried to flip him. The size advantage lay with Tommo, shoving Craig to the ground, and rolled to his feet, then launched himself at his foe, tumbling, before rolling apart. As he got back to his feet, still dazed, Tommo locked him in a bear hug, hauling him off the ground. Craig swore, and started flinging elbows backwards into Tommo's head. While Tommo didn't release him, it drove him back. Craig struggled to get free, still slamming elbows back, then changed tactics, and drove his fingers behind him into Tommo's eyes, grasping his foe's head in his hands to increase the pressure. As Tommo let go, Craig whirled round, striking with a hard right fist, then his left elbow, and punched his foe's stomach, and flipped him, locking onto his arm tightly, trying to dislocate the arm. He heard Tommo grunt in pain and frustration, then kicked Craig from where he lay, grabbing him and punching his face furiously. Craig reeled from the impacts, and then blocked the next punch before it landed, and head butted the bigger man twice, breaking his nose before security pulled them apart, Craig yelling furiously at Tommo about his brother as Tempest tried to calm down, Becky running over –"What was all that about?"

"That's the creep who shot Dan," Craig replied –"I'm gonna kill him," trying to get away from the security guard holding him, without success until Tommo had got in his car and gotten out of there, Tempest frowning –"Cool it man ok? Keep your cool, we need that. Besides, killing someone in plain sight of over a dozen witnesses, not so bright."

"You should chill out," Becky offered quietly –"Go to the trailer, get a beer and take a break from it ok?"

"Listen to her, she's talking sense," Tempest replied, giving him a meaningful look. Craig got the unspoken message –"Maybe your right. If I'm needed, I'll be back at the camp," and headed for the Aston Martin, looking deeply thoughtful. Tempest and Becky watched him go –"That's the second fight from our team today," Tempest muttered darkly. Becky laughed –"I'm guessing the other was you?"

Tempest glared at her –"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mean wherever you go, trouble follows," Becky laughed. Tempest laughed –"Can't argue that. And while it was me beating on Toretto's trophy, Cheer started it."

"Doesn't sound like Cheer," Becky asked –"What you doing now?"

Tempest nodded in the direction of a group of a bunch of guys –"About to get in a lot more trouble if you know what I mean," she replied with a wink. Becky blanched slightly, and Tempest laughed –"How bout you?"

"I'm hoping Ian's gonna team with me," she answered –"Couple of guys think their all that, want to do a relay race kind of thing."

"Good luck," Temp wished her, heading over to her admirers. Becky shook her head slightly and headed over to where Knight was perched on Karr's hood –"Run a race with me?"

"You don't need me riding shotgun," he grinned. Becky raised an eyebrow –"I know. I meant I need a second driver. Couple of guys think their all that, I want to separate them from such cash. They offered me a relay race type thing."

"Down and back, tag team style?" Knight asked –"I'm game."

"Great," Becky grinned –"Let's do this," and sprinted off towards her Eclipse. Knight climbed into Karr's driver seat –"You up for a run?"

"Definitely," Karr replied, starting his engine in anticipation. Knight grinned –"Shoulda known I didn't need to ask," he said, taking the Trans-am's wheel, and heading the car after Becky.

**End of Chapter 27…**


	28. Chapter 28: So Fck Your Rules Man, Coz H...

_New chapter time guys n gals. Shout out to my girl Tempest, thanks for beta'ing again girl, your a star. if you havent read them guys go read "Adrenaline" and "She's Bonnie" coz they're both brilliant, and they'll help with this. I also recommend "Tough but Tender" too, it's off the hook! Shout out toCheer, how you doing hun?  
And a shout out to the other usual suspects, you know who you are. i also recommend " America's Fates" by Penning Fantasy, and "The Ultimate Betrayal" stories by Cheer, all great stories. Apologies for the opening lyric, i know its not very pg-13.Enjoy the chapter boys and girls!_

* * *

**_Chapter 28: So Fuck Your Rules Man, Coz Here Comes My Passion, So Fuck Your Rules Man, Coz Here Comes My Love_**

Knight pulled the Trans-am over next to Becky's Eclipse, and checked out their competition. One of the car's was an RX-7 with flames on the sides, a black dragon winding through them, twisted into the shape of a letter 'E' whilst the other car was a Nissan, with the same black dragon on the side, this time twisting through lightning bolts, both cars bearing a black tulip on the hood. He didn't comment, instead getting out of the car and joining Becky –"How much?"

"Two G's each," the guy leaning against the RX-7 answered. Knight shrugged –"I'm in."

Becky grinned –"Good," and held up her cash. The other two drivers showed the colour of their money, and they organised the race. Becky was up first against the Nissan, with Karr and the RX-7 sat by the line, waiting for their partner to return. A blond girl in a race co-ordinator's outfit called the go, and the two cars took off. Knight frowned slightly as the Nissan quickly left the Eclipse behind, wondering what was going through Becky's head.

Becky swore to herself as the Eclipse faltered off the line, realising she'd shifted gear too soon. She wouldn't make that mistake again she told herself as she gave everything the Eclipse had, shifting up through gears, desperately trying to catch the Nissan. a few seconds after getting to sixth gear, she hit her first shot of nitrous, blasting the Eclipse past the Nissan, reaching the barrel a good 3 metres clear of the Nissan, slamming on the brakes and wrenching the wheel as she dropped the gears, the back end fishtailing as she went around the barrel and accelerated away as the Nissan rounded the barrel. She tried to concentrate on what she doing, shifting up through the gears quickly, knowing the Nissan was doing the same, then cursed as the other car rocketed past her, its driver obviously using the car's nitrous. She hit her second shot, trying to keep up, but as she caught up, the Nissan hit its second shot and roared away, leaving the Eclipse in its dust. Becky swore, and dropped down a gear, sliding into the Nissan's slipstream in an effort to keep up, but it didn't work, the other car was just too fast, crossing the line way ahead of the Eclipse, the RX-7 leaping away quickly.

Knight frowned to himself, revving the Trans-am's engine, ready to go, muttering –"Come on, come on," to himself. The Eclipse tore over the line, and the Trans-am was away with a squeal of tyres, in hot pursuit of the RX-7. Becky thumped the dashboard of the Eclipse as she spun it around, and pulled over –"I hope you can pull this off boy."

"You seem awfully relaxed," Karr commented as the black and silver Trans-am raced along –"May I remind you that we're losing currently? And that our competition is just going around the barrel?"

"Not for long pal, not for long," Knight grinned, and moved the Trans-am into the path of the oncoming RX-7. Karr protested slightly –"May I remind you that my programming now prevents me from allowing you to jeopardise your life, or the life of other humans?"

"Just relax."

"Kitt would not allow this."

"You're not Kitt," Knight replied –"You ready for this?"

"Aren't I always?" Karr replied huffily. Knight grinned –"Get me a close up on the driver?"

Karr's monitor brought up the image just as the driver realised that the Trans-am was in his way, his face alarmed briefly, then tightened with concentration. Knight settled himself, and waited patiently as the two cars raced towards each other head on. His right hand dropped away from the wheel, as a collision seemed inevitable, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. The Rx-7 seemed to waver slightly, then the front wheels turned. Knight grinned and hit the turbo boost, slammed into his seat as the black and silver Trans-am leapt into the air, clearing the other car. Karr's monitor showed the RX-7's driver twisting in his seat, no longer concentrating, taken aback by what just happened, the RX-7 spinning out and stalling. Knight grinned and braced himself as the Trans-am landed, spinning it around the barrels quickly and blazing back down the strip. The RX-7 had restarted and got back on the road, and was heading towards the finish, but not soon, enough, the black and silver Trans-am roaring up behind it, the gold light rippling malevolently on the car's nose as it slipped around the side of the RX-7 and came up alongside, the Trans-am's nose just inches ahead as the cars crossed the line and pulled over to the side to collect winnings. The RX-7's driver was not happy –"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make your car jump like that, how'd you do it?"

"Musta hit a bump in the road," Knight replied nonchalantly –"Kinda impressive huh?"

The 7's driver frowned –"You gotta be kidding."

"Hey, come on, how could I make it do that deliberately?" Knight grinned. The RX-7's driver and the Nissan's driver reluctantly handed over their money, muttering as they walked back to their cars and glancing back over their shoulders. Knight ignored them as Becky kissed him –"We won."

"Yes we did," Knight grinned –"Now I'm thirsty. Let's find something to drink."

**

* * *

Night Time

* * *

**

Night time was no different to day time at Race Wars. There were still races going on, as well as wild partying. Knight felt slightly uncomfortable, he'd never been big on the partying thing. Sure he enjoyed it when he was out clubbing with his friends when he'd still been home in England, but there was always that feeling of not fitting in. That was why he liked LA. Anywhere else, he felt like he didn't belong, it was why he'd taken up Michael's offer in Miami. LA was different, he felt like he did belong there, if only because nobody belongs in LA. His thoughts were brought back to earth when the Corona in his hand disappeared –"Dance with me."

"I was drinking that."

"You've been sat for almost ten minutes without moving," Becky told him –"Brian started taking bets on how long you'd be sat there before you moved."

"He hung around Tej for too long," Knight shrugged, reaching for the Corona. Becky jerked it away, a sly smile on her face. Knight got up from where he was perched, stepping towards her, trying for it again as she stepped back –"You'd better give me that back," he growled at her. She just laughed in response –"Or what?" she teased, moving away as he lunged for it again –"Your pushing it girl."

Becky stuck her tongue out at him, quickly moving the bottle as he made a move, then squealed as he grabbed her instead, picking her up over his shoulder –"Put me down!"

Knight gave her backside a gentle smack –"Give me the beer back?"

"You want it back?"

"Yeah."

"Fine," Becky replied in a 'be careful what you wish for' kind of voice, twisting around slightly, and pouring the bottle over his head, prompting laughter from the Toretto team. Knight tried to keep an annoyed look on his face, finding it a struggle. He had to admit it had been funny –"Well, now I'm just gonna have to take a shower aren't I?"

Becky's eyes widened as she realised what he meant and started thumping his back –"Don't you dare! Put me down now!"

Team Toretto got up from the table they were sat around as Knight yelled for Brian, wondering what he was up to, following him as he walked over to the tent where the girl had been dancing in a thong and t-shirt, under a shower when they'd arrived –"Brian get that hose will you?"

"Don't you dare Brian!" Becky yelled –"Ian put me down now!"

"Can't do that. Someone drenched me in Corona. Now that's bad enough, but when you consider its also wasting perfectly good beer…"

"I'm sorry," she offered, not sounding at all sorry –"please, put me down."

"Sure," Knight said, grabbing the second hose as Brian turned them both on –"Whatever you say," he grinned, setting her on her feet, straight under the spray from the hose. She gasped in shock and then grabbed for the hose, trying to turn it on him, or directing spray at Brian with the second hose, then ran and turned them off –"Now I gotta go get dry and change, thanks a lot. Bastard," she said, although her tone suggested she wasn't as annoyed as she made out she was, and heading off towards the motor home she shared with Tempest and Cheer. Knight headed after her –"Hey, I'm sorry, it was just a bit of fun."

"And your gullible if you really think I'm that annoyed," she told him, sticking her tongue out –"You worry too much."

"Help you dry off?" Knight asked suggestively. Becky kissed him softly –"Think I'd like that."

* * *

Craig kept to the shadows as he waited outside the trailer for the Charger's owner to come out. He wasn't waiting long as the car's driver came out and headed for the Charger. Craig moved forward, slamming Tommo's head into the car's hood. Tommo grunted and swung around with a punch, Craig blocking skilfully, his black belt in karate coming to good use as he retaliated with a fast strike to the guy's face, knocking him off balance. Craig took the opening and slammed his forearm into the guy's throat. Tommo crumpled to the ground as Craig drew breath and glanced down unconcernedly, then pulled out a cell phone and hit speed dial –"Tempest, meet me at the cliff road. Got something to take care off."

* * *

Tempest seethed as she pulled up, and got out of her RX-7 –"What the hell have you done?" 

"Just what I said I'd do," Craig replied matter of factly –"Help me push the damn thing over the edge. Cops will assume he lost control and went of the cliff."

Tempest shook her head slightly and pulled a combat knife from her belt –"Give them a reason to think it was an accident," she replied, jabbing the knife into the front tyre nearest the cliff, working the blade around to widen the hole and make it look less clean –"They'll assume the tyre blew out."

"Good thinking," Craig replied, lugging Tommo into the driver's seat of the Charger and shut the door –"Let's do this."

The two of them strained against the car for a moment before it started to roll, as they pushed it to the cliff edge. The car's weight took over, pulling it forward and over the cliff edge. Craig watched the machine fall, before smashing into the ground below and exploding as Tempest started the RX-7 –"C'mon lets get out of here. Ricky wants to make sure we all know the plan for tomorrow now Dan ain't with us."

* * *

Brian lined up his Skyline alongside Kat's, wondering how he'd been talked into this. During the course of the night, the group had been laughing and joking, and the conversation had gotten around to whether or not Brian's Skyline could beat Kat's. One thing had lead to another, and now they were facing off. Brian wished he'd pointed out that a lot depended on the driver too, and one thing he knew was that Kat was a better driver, if only she was far crazier than he was. He grinned boyishly to himself at that, he'd pulled some crazy stuff in his time, jumping off a Supra to pull Vince off a truck, or jumping his Skyline over an automatic bridge, taking it over the top of the Supra he was racing against, but even that didn't compare to leaping a car off a ramp and onto the back of a private yacht. As Rome would put it, that was "crazy, real dukes of hazzard shit," and he had to admit it was. He knew from experience that Kat was just as crazy, running her Skyline as fast as she could, just to see how fast it could actually go, something that had scared the hell out of Leon. He'd tried it once and chickened out. He grinned and revved the engine of his Skyline, suspecting he was gonna have to come close to finding out if he was gonna stick a chance against Kat. The team was hollering as the two Skylines pulled up to the racing line, neon illuminating the ground beneath them as the starter called the go. Both exhausts flamed as the cars pulled away, dead level, their drivers quickly slamming through the gears. Brian frowned as he hit sixth gear, and punched both his NOS buttons at once. The silver Skyline shot forward as nitrous surged into its engine, Kat slipping her Skyline behind his, his slipstream pulling her car along for a few seconds, before she punched both NOS buttons, and whipped past him with a cheeky wave, the black, tiger bearing Skyline roaring past and over the line. Brian laughed as he crossed the line and spun the Skyline around, knowing he was going to get a ribbing from the rest of the team. 

**End of Chapter 28…**


	29. Chapter 29: Adrenaline keeps me in the g...

_New chapter time guys n gals, sorry i've taken so long to update! Shout out to my girl Tempest, thanks for beta'ing again girl, and a very special thanks for writing the scene with Kat for me, coz no-one could write her as well as you do, so, thank you, your a star. if you havent read them guys go read "Adrenaline" and "She's Bonnie" coz they're both brilliant, and they'll help with this. I also recommend "Tough but Tender" too, it's off the hook! Shout out toCheer, how you doing hun?  
And a shout out to the other usual suspects, you know who you are. i also recommend " America's Fates" by Penning Fantasy, and "The Ultimate Betrayal" stories by Cheer, all great stories.  
Quick authors note: the "ultrasound" mentioned later in the chapter is from "Knight Rider 2000" one of the many unsuccessful spin offs from the original show. Essentially, it looks like a normal hand gun, but has no clip, and uses a burst of ultrasonic sound, in the right range to shatter glass, to stun a target.  
__And for the dedicated fan, see if you can pick out the quote from "Custom Made Killer" from the third series of Knight Rider._

**_Chapter 29: Adrenaline keeps me in the game, Adrenaline you don't even feel the pain, wilder than your wildest dreams, when you're going to extremes, it takes adrenaline_**

"Letty, can I ask you a favour?" Karr asked, rolling up behind her. Letty crouched down next to the sleek, black and silver Trans-am –"What is it Karr?"

"I need a driver. Mine is otherwise engaged, and there's a competition that intrigues me."

"Sounds interesting, what is it?"

"One of the racers here claims to be a stunt driver for movies. He's laid down a challenge to anyone who thinks they can perform stunts better than him."

"Karr, I'm a racer, I can't drive stunts. I've done a few things that would count, but not nearly in the same league you're talking about."

"I don't need you to drive, I just need someone to represent me. A talking car that drives itself might arouse suspicions."

"You sure you can win?"

"I can out perform these race rockets and whatever primitive machine he uses with one wheel tied behind my axle."

"Alright then, let's do it," Letty replied. The Trans-am's driver door swung open in response, closing shut behind her.

* * *

Dom pulled his RX-7 up to the line eyeing the Mustang next to him with distaste, deciding that there were downsides to being the king of the streets, like being challenged by spoilt rich kids who had the mistaken belief they could drive. So far, not one of them had impressed him. He cranked up the volume on the cars stereo, the speakers pounding out the music as the organiser called the go. Both cars took off, Dominic taking the lead easily. He wasn't even aware of the other car, just enjoying the feeling of freedom he got from racing. His peripheral vision caught a flash of blue from the Mustang's paintjob as it drew level, and calmly popped and punched his NOS button. From Dom's perspective, the desert seemed to streak around the RX-7 as it rocketed forward, blasting across the line a good two lengths ahead of the Mustang. Dom shook his head slightly, not even slightly impressed.

* * *

"Isn't that your car?" Becky asked as they came out of her trailer. Knight followed the direction she pointed in and groaned inwardly –"Yeah it is," he answered, watching as the black and silver Trans-am raced backwards on two wheels, something the stunt driver couldn't manage. Becky frowned –"So who the hell is driving it?"

Knight glanced across at the Toretto enclave and breathed a sigh of relief. Apart from Dom and Letty, the whole team was assembled, and Dom's car was the only one missing, and he knew Dom didn't like anyone riding with him while he was racing –"Letty I think."

"Didn't know she could drive like that," Becky commented, watching as the Trans-am spun round, lining up for a jump –"Is she gonna make that?"

Knight watched as the Trans-am accelerated towards the ramp leading up to the long line of old cars –"She better. Not her car she'll crash. And if she does herself an injury, Dom will kill me," he answered, neglecting to mention that it was probably Karr driving, so there was no way the car wouldn't make the jump. He couldn't tell Becky that though, while she knew about Karr, she didn't know the car could drive itself. The Trans-am launched off the ramp way, soaring through the air even clearing the landing ramp as it landed, sparks flying as the rear bumper scraped the tarmac before the suspension settled. Knight winced, while he knew the car was undamaged, he'd landed that hard before, and it really rattled the bones. He shook his head slightly then turned his attention away from the car –"So, what are we gonna do?"

"You can ride with me while I race if you like."

"Sounds fun, who ya racing?"

"I'll find someone," she replied, sticking her tongue out at him, unlocking her Eclipse. Knight slid into the passenger seat as she started the engine, trying to keep a grin from his face.

* * *

Kat was leaning on the front bumper of her Skyline, feet on the ground, hands flat on the hood behind her, watching the world slide by. It never failed to amaze her how many different people and cultures were represented at Race Wars. She could people watch for hours. When no one wanted to race of course. Which, much to her frustration, was becoming a more and more frequent occurrence. She looked to her right and saw Dom holding court in the centre of would be kings, all basking in his glow. She noted Vince standing to the side with Nyssa, just watching. She saw Brian talking to Mia and Letty and noted that their newest friend Knight was no where to be seen. Likely off with Becky, Kat mused, her eyes turning to the black and silver Trans-am parked a few feet away. While Letty was the one who'd gotten out of the machine earlier, Kat was willing to bet that it hadn't been Letty performing the stunts the car had been performing, but the car itself. She shook her head slightly. While she'd always thought of cars having their own personality, this one actually did, although it wasn't quite the personality she usually would have ascribed to a car, too much darkness in it, the edge in its voice when it chose to speak. She felt a slight chill run through her as the golden light on its front end rippled to life, as if it was aware she was watching it. After a few moments, the light dulled again and went out, as if the car was satisfied it wasn't under threat now that it knew it was her watching it. She watched the sunlight gleam off the black and silver paintwork, then turned her attention back to the Toretto's. As much as they were one big happy family now, it still got under her skin that she'd proven time and time again she was Dom's equal but no one saw it that way. No one but Leon, who'd had to learn to accept the fact she could keep up with the best or risk losing her forever. She was quite sure Dom was aware of it, but like most men who were at the top of their game, he was loath to share the spotlight with anyone, let alone with a female. So in his mind she was now a member of team Toretto, and in her mind she was an independent who happened to spend a lot of time around his team.

It was because her head was turned away as she studied Dominic that she didn't see the tall black man leaning against a Mitsubishi 3000GT who was staring at her with an intensity that matched hers on Dom. While her car was painted with night hawk black with white tigers stretched out in full extension on the side and one pouncing off the hood, his was resplendent with jet black panthers in the same pose along the sides on a car which was painted in a pure, sparkling white with silver and gold fleck embedded into it's gleaming finish.

He couldn't take his eyes off the petite blond with her dancer's body and long wavy white blond hair hanging down loose around her to her waist. Her cropped 'The Racer's Edge' tee shirt showed off her figure and her low slung black leather pants didn't detract from her look. He figured on the black monster behind her belonging to her man, maybe even the bald guy she was paying so much attention to. He also figured that a guy with a car like that, and a girl like that to adorn the hood, had a huge ego to match, and could be goaded into putting the car and the girl on the line, sure of his victory. He pushed up off his own hood and started to saunter her way. He knew he was good, now it was time to show these people this, and get something out of it at the same time.

"Hey sugga," he called as he walked up to where she reclined. She didn't look up. "Sugga!" He called from a position directly in front of Kat.

"You talkin to me?" She asked, never looking up to meet his eyes, never turning her head to face him, unwilling to allow him to get away with talking to her like he was, like she was property.

"Yeah, I don't see any other fly females in the general area."

She turned her head to look for that. And looked up, and up, until she finally got to his face. He has to be nearly seven feet tall, she mused to herself. "Something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I wanna talk to your man, see if he wants to run his fine car tonight," His gaze slid off her and onto the idling Skyline behind her with a predatory gleam.

"You mean this car, the car I'm standin beside?" Kat asked, feigning confusion.

"Yeah, that car that you're standing beside."

"Well, you wanna run my man in his fine ass car you need to walk that tall black ass over to that yellow car and ask the guy inside if he wants to go wit choo. You wanna run this fine ass black car I'm leanin on then you need to ask this girl in front of you real nice if she's interested in runnin you tonight."

"This yo car?"

"This my car. You wanna go wit me, make it worth my while."

"I don't know about goin wit you, I was after a challenge."

"Ok, well then you got two choices. Choice one, try to get the huge bald guy over there to take you in his Mazda. He's our king, hailed as the best we got. You're new here, and there's always a line to race him, so it's not likely you'll get a shot."

"What's choice two?"

"You take my word for the fact I'm better then he is and you race me. Assuming when you tell me what you run I think you can keep up. I don't want to waste my NOS runnin some amateur."

"I'm runnin that white Mitsubishi 3000GT that's parked over there."

"Twin turbo?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, so you're worthy. You wanna go?"

"What're we racin for?"

"I don't know, you tell me hotshot," Kat looked up into the newcomer's black eyes defiantly, daring him to back down. She secretly knew just how to push his buttons to make damn sure he was going to run her whether he wanted to or not, because his pride wouldn't allow him not to.

"I'll race you for a date," His smile transformed his face. He was quite handsome, but Kat was also quite happy where she was.

"I got a man, don't need two. Any other offers?"

"For slips?"

"No matter how good I am I don't bet the Skyline. Was a birthday gift from my best friends. You don't gamble with gifts in my world. I got three large on me."

"How about we make it a bit more interesting then just money? You win I will give you three large and I'll get down and kiss your shoes while I tell everyone you're the best I've ever raced," it was clear to him that the girl was after just that, to have people see she was better then the rest.

"And if you win, other then the money?"

"Come out with me when this is all over and dance with me."

"I told you, I got a man."

"I'm just asking you to dance, sugga, not go home wit me."

"Ok, you're on, if my team can come too, should I lose. And by the way my name is Kat, not sugga."

"I'm Kenyon and the more the merrier sugga. Let's do this."

"Ok, it's your money, and your knees," Kat's grin was a mile wide once she had the terms set out to her specifications –"Let's get it on. We line up beside the yellow car."

"Ok, let's go then."

They moved their cars, Kat zipping up on the outside to have the left hand lane for herself. In her right hand drive Skyline it put her just where she liked to be. When he saw her lining up against somebody new Leon could only laugh. Someone was in for a rude awakening and it wasn't his girl. Dom came running up, clearly not impressed yet another member of his team was about to race without clearing it with him first. More shit with the girls was the last thing he needed in his life.

"What are you doing?" Dom growled as he leaned in Kat's window.

"Gettin my race on. You?" Kat asked, mock sweet as sugar.

"What're you doin racin without talkin to me?"

"I just date on your team Dom, I'm not really part of it. We're gonna go here in a second, clear the line would ya?"

Both Dom and Kat knew they shared mutual respect and a desire to keep Leon happy and not much else. They were never going to be best friends. Dom backed off the line, muttering about bad attitudes as he stalked away. Her new friend in the Mitsubishi made kissy faces at Kat as they waited to get started. He hadn't been able to stop smirking to himself since Kat had rolled up. She handled Dom so well, and no doubt had the new guy convinced she could hardly race, not by telling him that, but by telling him the opposite, that she was the best.

She revved up the Skyline, let the vibrations from the powerful engine flow through her, start her adrenaline flowing. The car backfired, too much unburned fuel passing into the exhaust and burning there instead of in the cylinders as she revved it so high in neutral and flames flared out behind her. The crowd cheered. A race skank was helped up on top of Hector's car, this race a side bet to the 'organised' races that took place at Wars. Kat found that sweet spot where the duel between throttle and clutch held the car still without the brake. The skank raised her arms. Neither driver took their eyes off her until with one word from Leon to Hector she dropped them.

With a great roar ebony and ivory flew off the line as the crowd present for the launch cheered wildly.

Neither car broke with an advantage. Kat's Skyline was a heavy car and so was the 3000GT. Both were twin turbo V6's. Having never seen under each other's hoods, each racer could only guess who'd spent more time with their modifications, each was willing to bet it was they. Only one of them could be right. Both cars also had 6 speed transmissions and in a lot of ways it would have been hard to predict a winner simply going by which car was faster. Kat managed to hit second gear first and nosed out. Her competitor pushed his accelerator and caught her, glancing over. There was an intense look of concentration on her face which he took for her having trouble keeping her car on the road and out in front. He laughed, like candy from a baby. Kat glanced over and saw the grin on the black man's face. Oh yes, this was going to be sweet indeed. She hit third and gained a fraction again, watching as her move was countered. Then she hit forth then fifth rapidly. She watched her gauges carefully and at just the right moment she hit her NOS. She laughed as her tires squealed and her car took off so fast she felt like she was in space at warp speed as all the lights along her flight path gained trails. She checked her rear-view and laughed to note the headlights of the Mitsubishi were clearly visible out her back window. She tapped her brake peddle just enough to flash her round tail lights at him as she hit NOS two, just for fun. The man in the Mitsubishi didn't miss her taunt. He hit his NOS and streaked up at those cheerful red lights.

"I ain't losin," he admonished himself through gritted teeth. The girl was seriously good. He was starting to fear the end of the race would see him kissing her shoes. In front of a crowd of people he'd sought to impress none the less. He hit NOS two and hoped for the best as his car leapt forward, giving it all it had to give. He got beside her again. Then, just to let him know she'd been playing cat and mouse with him the whole time she gave him a jaunty wave and after blowing him a kiss, smashed the gas, flying ahead and over the finish line a car length ahead of him. They pulled up back at the team's tent and climbed out of their cars. Kat held her hand out for her money with a Cheshire grin. It was slapped into her hand with a sigh as Kenyon went to walk away.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kat called after him, laughter tinkling in her voice.

"You ain't really gonna make me do that are you?"

"Un huh. You woulda made me go dancin with you."

"You was toyin wit me the whole time weren't ya?"

"Yeah," Kat admitted with a satisfied smile. It only grew when Kenyon hit his knees in front of her, then leaned down and kissed the toe of her first one boot then the other. Getting into the act he sat back onto his knees and clasped his hands in front of him, under his chin.

"You are the best racer I've ever raced against and I've raced plenty. I'm awed to be in your presence and I bow to your superior skill," He bowed down in supplication at her feet.

"Get up fool," Kat called as she blushed, something she didn't do that much of anymore. It was something to have someone bowing at your feet, even if it was clear that someone was a bigger ham then even Connor, who up until that point had been the only person in Kat's life able to pull off so much drama.

"Ok, let's race!" Dom called from the cockpit of his RX-7, eager to get his spotlight back as soon as he could. With a wistful sigh Kat watched Kenyon go. So that was what it felt like to be acknowledged as the best? It was likely good Dom had called a stop to it before she'd gotten used to it. She allowed Leon to put her in his car to wait with him for the all clear for Dom to race. She knew no matter what came, she'd always remember the night she was the centre of attention for once. After all, no one could take it away from her.

* * *

Becky lined the car up alongside a yellow Supra with a red flame pattern along the side and hood, the centre of the hood bearing manufacturers decals, as did the driver side door and rear quartet. Knight presumed the passenger side door and quartet did too. Becky glanced across him to the other driver, holding up a wad of cash. The other driver nodded, held up a stack of bills themselves, and then gunned the Supra's engine. Becky shook her head –"Loser."

Knight laughed –"Not impressed?"

"Far from it," she replied, settling into her seat, and revving the Eclipse's engine, flames sparking from the exhaust as she waited for the go. The start was called, and the two cars took off with a squeal of tyres, blasting along the stretch of tarmac, jostling for position. Knight glanced across at Becky, the look of pure concentration on her face as she shifted through gears, pacing the Supra as they closed on the finish line. The Supra hit NOS and surged forward, Becky punching both NOS buttons at once and surging forward, the Eclipse crossing the line just a few inches ahead of the Supra, Becky laughing with delight –"Hah," Knight joining in her celebration as she pulled over to collect her winnings. As she got out to go talk to the other driver, his watch beeped insistently at him, Karr attempting to raise him over the comm. link –"What is it Karr?"

"_Bonnie's transmitted the cleared up image I obtained of our shooter. It's Tempest._"

"Where is she now?"

"_She's leaving along with Ricky Tran, his cousin Lance,_ _Sonja and Craig Cowell in two cars._"

"Sounds like they're our hijackers. Keep a lock on them and come and get me pal."

The golden light on the nose of the sleek black and silver Trans-am flared into life, glowing brightly before rippling back and forth, the car's instrument panels lighting up and the display monitor flicker to life. The auto cruise option displayed beneath Karr's voice VDU lit up, the Trans-am's engine rumbling to life as the windows darkened so no-one could see there was no driver, the gas pedal pressing itself to the floor, the Trans-am moving off by itself.

"What's up?" Becky asked as she came back to the Eclipse, leaning on the car's roof and looking at him over the roof scoop. Knight gave her an apologetic look –"I gotta go work. I need you to do something for me though."

"What is it?"

"Go home, and don't open the door to anyone, unless it's me, or one of the Toretto team."

"What? Why?"

"Becky, the people I'm after are the bad guys. I know some of them from racing here, some of them are alright, apart from this. But some of them are really bad guys, they know me, and they know you're important to me, and probably think you'll be here. I just want you to be safe," he told her insistently, his tone worried. Becky looked into his eyes, saw fear for her in his dark brown eyes –"Alright," she answered quietly. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze as the Trans-am pulled up behind them –"Thank you," he replied, kissing her hand –"I'll see ya later," he winked, the seriousness gone as he pulled open the car's door, and slid into the seat, and gunned the engine, the Trans-am sliding away gracefully.

* * *

"Alright," Tran told the group as they yanked the covers off the Honda Civics –"We're without Dan on this one. Tempest, take the left side of the truck, so that Sonja can cover the driver. Craig, come up on the right side, but hang back a bit. We need to keep him steady so Lance can get on board."

"Right," Sonja replied. Tempest just gave him a cool look and a 'whatever' shrug and turned her head to look over at Craig –"Seeing as you have nothing better to do, keep your eyes on the police scanner."

Craig nodded as they headed for their cars, Tempest glancing back at Craig, pointing to her eyes and then at him with two fingers. Craig returned the gesture with a cheeky wink as he slid into his Civic and started the engine, following the other two cars out onto the road.

* * *

"You still got them on your scanner?" Knight asked as he raced the Trans-am down a stretch of desert road. Karr's steely voice responded with annoyance –"Negative. I've lost them."

"Shit," Knight complained, sitting in silence for a moment –"Monitor your CB band for any transmissions from truckers. See if you can hook into company computers, get dispatch information, GPS location, cargo manifests, anything you can find. I want to know what's being shipped, and routes for the trucks. Maybe then we carry narrow it down, identify which truck is gonna be hit."

"And if we can't?" Karr asked. Knight frowned –"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

* * *

The three Civic's moved up on the truck rapidly, fanning out around it as Craig gave the all clear. Ricky cut his around in front of the truck, ignoring the blaring of the horn, Lance opening the sunroof and pulling on a helmet as Tempest brought her Civic up on the trucks left hand side, Cheer pulling on her helmet, opening the sunroof, and standing up, levelling an Uzi at the truck driver and motioning for him to drive straight and not try anything. Lance levelled a harpoon at the passenger window and fired, then yanked the window out, cut the cord and swapped the launcher for another, firing the second harpoon into the passenger seat. As Lance got aboard the truck, Craig pulled his Civic back to the rear of the truck, Tempest moving away from it slightly as Lance took control. Meanwhile, Craig glanced in his rear view mirror –"Shit!" then picked up his walkie-talkie –"We got company. What the hell is he doing here?"

"_Who?_"

"Knight," Craig answered grimly as the Trans-am gained on them. Ricky's voice came back over the walkie-talkie –"_Tempest, you and Cheer take care of him, you got the guns. Craig, come round and take her place._"

"_Got it._"

"Got it," Craig said, moving to the left, watching as Tempest dropped back slightly, then held speed as Cheer slipped back into the car and closed the sunroof, before slamming the Civic to the right and hitting the brakes, spinning the car around underneath the truck, with only a couple of inches to spare before she cleared the truck, then gunned the accelerator and headed straight at the Trans-am. Knight raised an eyebrow –"You see what I see?"

"She appears to be coming straight for us. I was most impressed with her little truck manoeuvre. And her companion is readying an automatic weapon. You'd think they'd have learnt that bullets don't work on me by now."

"You'd think," Knight replied, tensing slightly, and pressing harder on the gas, the two cars racing at each other head on, bullets bouncing off Karr's windshield as Cheer opened fire. Knight shook his head and punched the turbo boost. With a roar, the Trans-am took off, soaring over the Honda Civic and carrying on towards the truck at speed –"Can you stop the truck?"

"No."

Knight almost laughed at the car's blunt attitude –"Alright, she's all yours, keep her steady for me," he said, opening the car's auto-roof, and shutting off the passive laser restraint system. As he stood up, the car jolted, forcing him to grab the t-bar across the roof, and glanced over, to see Craig ramming into Karr with the Civic, having come around the truck –"Karr!"

"I am aware of him."

"Yeah, but I wasn't. Why didn't you warn me?"

"I was trying to compensate."

"Next time, just tell me," Knight complained, dropping back into the seat, the auto roof closing behind him, the Trans-am jolting again as the cars collided again, Karr's steely voice complaining –"How unpleasant."

"Think about how other cars would feel. They dent."

"Surely you don't expect me to just let him keep ramming me?"

"Not for much longer pal," Knight replied tersely, getting more fed up with each jolt of the car –"Ok, enough's enough. Tell me when he's about to ram us again."

The Trans-am was rocked by two more collisions before Karr spoke –"Now."

Knight slammed on the brakes, the tyres shrieking as the car suddenly slowed drastically. Before Craig could react, the Civic was under the truck, and grinding against its rear wheels. Craig desperately gunned the engine, trying to get the Civic clear, as sparks flew from the tortured metal, the trucks tyres whining, before they got purchase, and rolled over the Civic, crumpling the car beneath them, broken metal and glass scattering across the road, steam venting from the wreck. Knight slammed on Karr's brakes to avoid hitting the wreck, cursing their rotten luck –"Is he alright?"

"I'm detecting no life signs from the wreck. However Tempest is approaching rapidly."

"Alright, let's go deal with her then shall we?" Knight asked, gunning the engine and spinning the Trans-am round, heading straight back at Tempest. She didn't move the Civic out of the way, bearing down on the sleek black and silver car head on. Knight's left eye narrowed slightly, an unconscious movement accompanied by a subtle turn of his head –"She's not gonna turn," he exclaimed, but the realisation was too late, Tempest apparently realising the same thing as her wheels suddenly turned too late, the cars colliding, the Civic's front end crumpling, the front wheel rolling up the Trans-am's front end, over the windshield, the Civic flipping and rolling down the road, and off the verge at the side of the road, landing on its roof, covered in dust and sand as Knight spun the Trans-am round, thanking his lucky stars for Karr's impenetrable molecular bonded shell, pulling the car to a stop next to the damaged Civic –"Call for an ambulance," he instructed, leaping out, pulling out an unconscious Cheer from the Civic and making sure she was ok, uncomfortably aware that he might be doing more harm than good, then helped a moaning but conscious Tempest, spitting blood, from the car –"Where are they going?"

She gave him a glazed look, before her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

* * *

"You're awake."

Tempest rubbed her head and looked at him –"Where am I?"

"Hospital. You were pretty banged up."

"That would be because someone aimed their Trans-am at me," she retorted glaring at him. Knight shrugged –"Part of the job, stopping crooks."

"Shit, you're a cop?"

"No, and your lucky I'm not after you tried to put a bullet in my head."

"How did you…?"

"Know it was you? Karr's pretty well equipped, and got a snap of you, although we couldn't recognise you from it till about five hours ago, when it had been cleaned up. And if you hadn't already guessed, the car's bullet-proof. Not to mention impervious to damage. Or at least, from most other cars. From what I've been told, it takes a lot to even dent it."

"So what are you if not a cop?"

"I work for the Foundation for Law and Government. Sort of a freelance agency. LAPD needed some help with the case, and I got it handed to me because of my background and my friendship with Brian."

"So, you're here for what, make a deal?"

"I want to know where Tran is. LAPD SWAT raided his house, his holdings, your garage, nothing."

"I'm telling you nothing. He's got contacts, I'm not putting my neck on the line. Think I'm the only hired gun he has in pocket?"

"You're afraid of him?"

"Pft, no," Tempest snorted –"I just don't intend to spend the rest of my life waiting for the knife or bullet that ends it. Kiss my ass."

"So you go to jail," Knight shrugged –"You ever watched lions or tigers in the zoo? You can always tell which one was captured in the wild. They can remember running across the plains, the thrill of the hunt. Their eyes are glazed over, staring distantly. Same thing happens to a person in prison. They'll throw a wild one like you in solitary just for the fun of it. No more freedom. No more racing. You know that one of the truck drivers you hijacked died? You'll be liable for it. You think Tran and his cousin are gonna stick around knowing I'm on to them? They'll leave you to take the rap for it. So, you can tell me what I want to know, or is kiss my ass your final answer?"

"You've watched Triple X too many times," Tempest replied –"What do I get out of this?"

Knight frowned –"I'll drop the attempted murder charge. If you agree to testify against him, I can arrange for you to get immunity from prosecution, you'll be free."

"What, no protection while I'm stuck here?"

Knight pulled out his cell phone –"Chris, I need some help. I'm working a case, I've got someone I need protecting. Any chance you can help me out, ask Hondo for help?"

Tempest could hear the voice over the tinny sounding microphone, then Knight spoke again –"Ok, thanks Chris. I owe you and Street a drink sometime," then hung up –"I've got some friends on SWAT, they've agreed to come and baby-sit while we sort something more long term. So, are you gonna help?"

Tempest nodded –"What do you want to know?"

"Where do they unload the truck, transfer the goods?"

"Ricky has a warehouse out at the docks, under a different name. That's why the cops wouldn't be able to find him. But he won't be there now."

"So where will he be?"

Tempest regarded him steadily –"He knows who you are. What matters to you. Where do you think he is?"

Knight didn't track what she said for a moment, then realised what she meant, and bolted out the door.

* * *

Karr screamed to a halt outside Becky's apartment block, Knight jumping out before the car had stopped, and sprinting into the block.

His fears were justified as he approached her door, finding it ajar. He pulled the ultrasound from his belt, slipping his finger over the trigger, pushing the door open quietly, leading in with the weapon, and stopping short. Becky's apartment was a mess, furniture tipped over, broken glass on the floor, photos and other stuff on the floor, curtains half ripped from the railings. Knight moved quietly through the apartment, checking the rooms, finding them empty. The shrill call of his cell phone ringing drew his attention, the number withheld –"Who is this?"

"I think you can guess," Ricky Tran answered mockingly –"I must say you've upset my plans Mr Knight from FLAG. I had planned for the cops to eventually link this to Toretto, but now you know it's me and mine, it looks like I have to disappear for a while."

"Whatever. What have you done with Becky?"

"I was just getting to that. Obviously, I need time to make my departure. She's my way of buying that time. Even if you've told the cops, they won't be able to find me in time. But you, you're a problem. I assume you're at her apartment for you to know she's missing. I already know the cops have checked my usual haunts, which means I'm quite safe, since they won't be able to find my other holdings. There's an old meat processing plant an hours drive from her apartment. Meet me there in an hour, or she's dead. Come alone."

The line went dead, and Knight hurled the phone into the wall angrily, sprinting out of the apartment.

**

* * *

An Hour Later

* * *

**

Knight gunned the Trans-am's engine as they approached the plant, hurling the car at breakneck speed towards it, crashing through the fence surrounding it. an alarm sounded inside Karr, the screen flashing up warning in bright red, sparks flying over the car, across the dashboard as the sleek black and silver machine came to a stop –"What the hell? Karr, you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright," the car replied irritably –"The majority of my systems are offline, including the systems operating the car. I'm immobilised."

"What happened?"

"A massive electrical shock, far higher voltage than any normal electric fence. This was rigged especially. Any other car would have its electrical systems completely burned out. We're lucky I'm shielded. But it'll take time before I'm operational again. I can't estimate how long."

"Great," Knight growled –"Is your scanner operational, can you scan the building?"

"No," Karr replied shortly. Knight frowned –"Alright. Try to get yourself operational. I'm going inside."

"Be careful," Karr told him as he climbed out, and ran silently towards the building, although it was obvious Tran knew he was here by now, and without Karr's back up, he was in trouble. He quietly opened the door, preferring to sneak, rather than suddenly enter with a bang like SWAT teams did, and quietly made his way into the plant, hoping that at the very least, he'd be able to sneak up on Tran, get around him. As usual, things didn't go as planned, Tran's voice ringing out from somewhere to his right –"Hands up, and turn around."

Knight slowly did as he was told, turning to face Tran, a 9mm Beretta pointed at him, Tran's arm wrapped around Becky's neck, her hanging semi limply –"Put the weapon down slowly, and kick it over here."

Knight hesitated, and Tran pointed his gun at Becky's head –"Put whatever it is down, and kick it over here, or I put a bullet in her head."

Knight reluctantly put the gun down, kicked it over to Tran, the Asian giving him a superior smirk, and shoving Becky at him. Knight caught her, barely, almost knocked over –"What did you do to her?"

"Had to give her something to make her co-operate. I wouldn't let her fall asleep though. She might not wake up. What is this?"

"It's called an ultrasound. Gives a nice little sonic blast, knocks the bad guys out. Non lethal force. Makes me wish I'd brought a real gun in so I could put a bullet in your head," Knight replied, checking Becky's eyes. They were glazed, but tracking, so she was awake –"So, what's your plan?"

"This way," Tran said, motioning with the Beretta for him to move. Knight obeyed, struggling to support Becky, standing still as Tran opened a door –"In there. Should be a while before anyone finds you here, enough time for me to make a good get away."

Knight didn't move, till Tran cocked the weapon –"I said get in there."

Knight moved into the room slowly. While he'd never seen one in person, he'd seen a couple of various TV shows to recognise the room as a temperature controlled meat locker. Tran shut the door behind them, a loud clunk ringing through the room, as it was locked. He couldn't do anything about Tran right now, but right now he had bigger concerns as he gently slapped Becky's cheek –"C'mon, wake up. Don't fall asleep on me, I need you awake."

Becky looked at him groggily –"W…Where are we?"

"Between a rock and a hard place," Knight answered –"Can you stand?"

"I thought I was," she muttered. Knight raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed, trying to stand up, doing so, but unsteadily, sweat forming on her brow. Knight knew she wasn't in a good way, and slammed his shoulder into the door again and again, hoping that the lock was rusted and would break. He heard a thump, and turned around to see Becky slumped against the back wall, head lolling, and quickly moved over to her, supporting her head with his hand –"Becky, don't lose consciousness, stay with me, you hear me? You can not go to sleep ok?"

"But I'm sleepy," she grumbled tiredly, her eyes opening and closing slowly, her breathing slow but steady. Knight shook his head –"Stay awake! Come on, walk around a bit…" he cut off mid sentence, and hauled Becky to her feet –"C'mon, move now!" he ordered, pulling her across the room, stumbling as he struggled with her uncooperative form…

**End of Chapter 29…**


	30. Chapter 30: So fck your rules man, cause...

_New chapter time guys n gals. Shout out to my girl Tempest, thanks for beta'ing again girl, your a star. if you havent read them guys go read "Adrenaline" and "She's Bonnie" coz they're both brilliant, and they'll help with this. I also recommend "Tough but Tender" too, it's off the hook! Shout out toCheer, how you doing hun?  
And a shout out to the other usual suspects, you know who you are. i also recommend " America's Fates" by Penning Fantasy, and "The Ultimate Betrayal" stories by Cheer, all great stories. Apologies for the opening lyric, i know its not very pg-13.Enjoy the chapter boys and girls!

* * *

_

**_Chapter 30: So fuck your rules man, cause here comes my love, So fuck your rules man, Here comes pure energy, So fuck your rules man, cause here comes my fury!_**

"But I'm sleepy," Becky grumbled tiredly, her eyes opening and closing slowly, her breathing slow but steady. Knight shook his head –"Stay awake! Come on, walk around a bit…" he cut off mid sentence, and hauled Becky to her feet –"C'mon, move now!" he ordered, pulling her across the room, stumbling as he struggled with her uncooperative form, tripping and falling to the floor. He managed to catch her head before she smashed her skull on the floor, then pulled himself on top of her to shield her as the wall caved in behind them, Karr's sleek black and silver form smashing through the wall with a horrendous noise, the sound of metal pipes splitting, sheet metal ripping and concrete shattering, a cloud of dust sweeping over them as the Trans-am came to a stop, it's golden scanner light casting an eerie glow as it rippled back and forth almost as if satisfied –"Are you alright?"

"Much better thanks to you pal," Knight replied, standing up and pulling Becky to her feet –"You?"

"Some of my systems are still offline, but I am mostly functional."

Becky blinked, confused –"Your car just crashed through a wall."

"Yes."

"Its not damaged, its not even dented."

"No. That bullet proof shell I told you about, is more than just bullet proof. It's virtually indestructible."

"Ok," Becky said –"So who's driving it?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention, Karr can drive himself too."

"Oh," Becky replied, then her knees gave out, Knight barely stopping her from hitting the floor –"We gotta get her to a hospital."

"Yes, I'm fine, tearing through a steel reinforced concrete wall with a layer of pipe work didn't hurt or do me any damage."

"Are you alright?" Knight asked, bundling Becky into the Trans-am's passenger seat. Karr made a disgusted noise –"of course I am. It would just have been nice to be asked."

"Plot a course to the hospital, and get us there fast," Knight replied, sliding into the driver's seat. The sleek Trans-am shot backwards and spun around, heading back out the way it came in.

* * *

Knight sat with his head in his hands, staring at the floor as he anxiously awaited news, Nyssa and Mia on either side of him, offering silent support, Brian stood opposite, leaning against a wall, arms folded across his chest, watching his friend with concern, knowing full well Knight's tendency towards bottling things up until he couldn't take anymore. He ran a hand through his tussled blond hair and glanced at Mia, thinking about finally setting a date for their wedding. They'd been engaged for several months now, and this waiting for news, watching his friend worry silently was reminding him how precious time was, how precious every moment with your loved ones was. He straightened up, stretching to get rid of the ache in his back and glanced down the corridor, catching sight of Dom –"I'm gonna go get a coffee, anyone want anything?" 

Mia shook her head softly, and Brian once again found himself marvelling at her compassion as he saw the concern in her eyes. He wasn't even sure Knight heard him, turning his attention to Nyssa who tilted her head towards Dom with the "I know what your doing" look she wore whenever she wanted to let him know she saw through him. Brian shrugged and gave her a "what can I do" look then headed down the corridor towards Dom. The bigger man looked slightly vexed, rubbing a hand over the back of his head –"We haven't seen Tran anywhere. I got the others out still looking, cept for Jess. Any news?"

"Not yet," Brian said quietly –"We're still waiting."

Dom shook his head slightly –"He said anything since you got here?"

"Not a word," Brian replied –"I'm not sure he's even moved. We wouldn't know what had happened if he hadn't called. I think he's been like this since he hung up the phone."

"Shit," Dom massaged his temples –"He should have asked us for help before, asked us to watch out for her while he did his secret agent thing."

Brian winced –"He still hasn't asked. I figured we should look for Tran for him while he was here, save time. Guess I kinda misled you, but we gotta cover our own backs too man."

Dom gave him a look which either said "you did the right thing" or "I'm currently wondering whether or not to kill you for misleading us, but you did the right thing" and it made him nervous. The bigger man looked away for a second then glanced up, nodded towards the doctor heading for Knight –"We should go see what's what."

As the two reached the others, Mia was already asking –"How is she?"

The doctor glanced at her –"Are you family?"

"No, but…"

"Then I can't answer," the doctor said, then glanced at Knight –"You're the guy who brought her in?"

Knight glanced up and nodded –"I'm her boyfriend. How is she?"

"If you're not a relative…" the doctor began but Knight cut him off abruptly –"First, I'm her boyfriend, I brought her in, and I have the right to know. Second, I'm an agent, and this happened to her coz the bad guys found out who she was, and I have to know she's going to be ok, because otherwise I can never forgive myself for putting her in harms way. And third, if you don't tell me, I'm going to dig into your background as deeply as I can and find any skeletons you might have in your closet, is that quite clear doctor?"

The doctor swallowed quietly –"She's a lucky young woman. The drug she was injected with could have killed her. Going unconscious with that in your system…you got her here just in time. As it is now, she's alive, and has a good chance of recovery. The bad news is she's in a coma, but it does look good."

"How can that look good?" Knight snarled, before mentally clamping down on himself. The doctor gave him an understanding look –"We do believe that she will wake up. But it could be days, weeks, months…"

Knight closed his eyes for a moment –"maybe even years if ever," he finished bitterly. The doctor answered him quietly –"The signs are good. She will wake up, and I don't believe it will be as far as years, although it is difficult to say. I'm sorry I don't have better news for you."

"Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and gestured towards the room she was in. Knight gave him a grateful nod and headed in, the team standing outside, peering in through the blinds as Knight sat down next to her –"I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I've always sworn I'd never hurt you, do anything that could put you at risk, but it seems just being here has gotten you in harms way, all because of the reason I'm here," he told her quietly, squeezing her hand –"I'm the reason your in here. I'm paying for it," he closed his eyes for a moment, before they snapped open –"But only half the reason," he said quietly, but a slight edge to his voice, then stood and kissed her forehead, gazing at her as he pulled on his black leather jacket, twisting on his heels and stalked out of the room –"Stay with her."

Mia was the first to realise the implication of what he said –"No Ian, no!" she called after him as he stalked away, the two way doors swinging behind him as he pushed through them angrily.

* * *

Lance was alone at the warehouse, making sure everything was clear of fingerprints before he left, when he heard what sounded like the rumble of distant thunder. He frowned slightly, looking up at the skylight to see the blazing sun shining through it, confused, but not for long. The shriek of tortured metal as it twisted and bent drew his attention as the sleek black and silver Trans-am smashed through the metal doorway into the warehouse, then skidded round to follow him as he started to run, moving in his path and halting. Lance couldn't stop in time, rolling up on the Trans-am's hood, sliding off and running from it. The sleek car backed up rapidly and spun around to give chase, cutting him off before he could reach the main door, and forcing him to run for the back exit. Once again, the car got in his way, forcing him to leap on a stack of wooden pallets to avoid being hit. The car backed up sharply, blocking his exit, then accelerated sharply, pressing him against a wall, Knight getting out –"Where is he?"

Lance glared at him, refusing to answer, and Knight shook his head slightly –"Oh, wise guy huh? Karr, would you?"

The Trans-am gunned the engine, making Lance pale, but he refused to say anything. The car jolted forward sharply, making Lance press himself further into the wall as the Trans-am kept its engine roaring threateningly –"Ready to talk yet?" Knight asked, struggling to keep amusement from showing on his face as he decided Karr was a little sadistic. Lance just glared at him in response –"Karr."

The machine moved forward sharply again, engine roaring as it halted again. Knight glanced at Lance expectantly, then tapped the Trans-am's roof. Karr moved forward sharply, his nose pressed against Lance's legs –"I won't ask again."

"He's at the garage, he said he had a few things to pick up before we got out of here, now the cops have gone," Lance told him quickly. Knight smiled –"Thank you," then slapped a handcuff around Lance's wrist, and secured him to a nearby metal pipe that looked solid, and slipped into Karr's driver seat –"You've got a serious mean streak, you know that pal?"

"It worked didn't it?" Karr replied coldly, and unapologetically. Knight just grinned –"Tell the cops to come pick this guy up. Lets go finish the game shall we?" then hurled the Trans-am backwards, spinning it through a J-turn and taking off with a squeal of tyres.

* * *

Ricky bundled money from the safe into a bag, and shut it up behind him, heading over to his Acura NSX, and dumping the bag inside. He straightened up, glancing around the garage for what he knew would be the last time, for a very long time. His eyes rested on the Honda 2000 up on the hoist, which had belonged to his brother, which he'd been driving around since Johnny's death, although his NSX was his preferred choice for racing. The sound of a sharp impact made him whip his head around, time seeming to slow as cracks forming a spiders web spread across the wall, before the wall caved inwards, to allow the sharp nosed, sleek form of the black and silver Trans-am through it, the golden scanner light rippling back and forth malevolently as the car smashed into the NSX, spinning it around, the Trans-am undamaged, the NSX's once sleek body work crumpled as Ricky dived away, under the hydraulic lift as the Trans-am skidded around, then smashed through the lift hydraulics, the metal shrieking as it bent and snapped, dropping the Honda off to one side, sliding off and rolling, off its side then onto its roof, bathed in sparks from the broken hydraulics as the Trans-am skidded round again. Ricky gunned his motorcycles engine, tossing a look over at his NSX, knowing he had no choice but to leave, the bike manoeuvring tightly before he could get through the hole in the wall, making a break for it. He glanced back over his shoulder as he roared away from the garage, eyes widening as the black and silver car punched another hole in the wall above the first, its engine roaring furiously as it hung in the air before thumping to the ground, bouncing slightly, giving chase to the motorcycle, twisting and turning through bends, the back end swinging around as the car cornered at speed, not yielding ground to the cycle. Knight punched the nitrous as they sped up the slope, first the motorcycle, then the Trans-am flying over the crest of the hill, landing in showers of sparks, and weaving down the curved bends of the road. Tran yanked his Uzi from its holster, firing it off uselessly behind him, bullets bouncing harmlessly off the black and silver hunter giving chase. Finally Ricky gave up, there was no way bullets were gonna get through the car's windshield, pulling the bike to one side and aiming at the Trans-am's tyres. Knight cocked an eyebrow –"Is he gonna try what I think he's going to try?"

"Probably," Karr replied coldly. Knight just grinned, watching as Ricky squeezed the trigger, hoping to blow out the Trans-am's front wheel. Like the rest of the car though, the wheels and tyres had been treated with the chemical that when it hardened formed the molecular bonded shell. Knight's grin became a smirk as Tran discovered that Karr's tyres were just as impervious as the rest of the car –"Let's see if the reverse is true shall we?"

"What do you have in mind?" Karr asked. Knight grinned –"Get a target lock on his front wheel will you?"

"May I remind you that without the authorisation code, my laser is inoperative," Karr replied, a hint of bitterness in his voice, since he knew it reflected the Foundations wariness of him, precautions they'd taken in case his new programming was compromised. Knight punched a code into the console in front of the car's gear shift –"There."

Karr didn't waste time responding, a quick laser pulse emerging from the emitter beneath the rippling scanner light, but missed the bike cleanly –"What happened?"

"That electric shock must have fried the targeting system. Without recalibration, I can't get a lock," Karr replied angrily. Knight understood his anger, seething quietly to himself, then slammed his foot down on the gas, bringing the Trans-am up on the left of the motorcycle, then twisted the steering wheel to the right sharply, slamming the Trans-am into the bike hard making Tran lost control of the bike, tumbling over the top of it and rolling across the tarmac as the wreck of the bike bounced and skidded across the floor. Knight halted the Trans-am and leaped out quickly, barely registering as the Trans-am darted away, parking with its right front wheel on top of the Uzi that Tran had dropped, its golden scanner rippling back and forth malevolently as it watched the proceedings with interest. As Knight approached, Tran slammed a foot up into his sternum, rocking him backwards, and winding him. Tran was on his feet, and assumed a ready stance that Knight recognised as martial arts, groaning inwardly. He tried to think about what Sanchez had shown him, but he wasn't confident that he was as good at it as he'd need to be if Tran was as good as he appeared to be. An old friend from his old life, Michelle had been a black belt in kick boxing, two levels below in tai-kwon-do and had started to learn Kali when he'd left England. But in the couple of years before that, she'd tried to teach him, and he had learnt a few things, but he wasn't sure it would be enough. He dodged quickly as Tran snapped a front kick at him –"you know your just encouraging the stereotype right?" Knight taunted, trying to provoke Tran. The Asian snapped a roundhouse at his head. Knight ducked under, then snapped a kick to Tran's midsection, catching his back and shoving him away as the youths own momentum shifted him around. Knight tried to take advantage, locking Tran in a headlock, trying to bring him down quickly. It didn't work as well as he'd hoped, catching an elbow to the rib, before Tran slung him over his shoulder and to the floor. Knight impacted hard, his right shoulder taking the initial impact, his back taking the rest. Tran stomped his foot down, intending to bring it down on Knight but he rolled out of the way, then kicked Tran's feet out from underneath him, then rolled to his feet, remembering one of the things Michelle had taught him, that its easier to defend yourself on your feet, than on the floor. Tran was back on his just as quickly, and attacking again, Knight struggling to either avoid or block them, and land attacks of his own as they circled around, continually taunting Tran to provoke him. It was slow, but it worked, Tran's attacks getting angrier and less controlled, swinging a roundhouse punch at Knight's jaw. Knight ducked and lunged forward, taking them both off their feet, rolling towards the side of the road, and started laying in to Ricky with heavy, angry uncontrolled blows. In an effort to escape, Tran flung sand from the side of the road up into Knight's face, then rolled them over, and started punching Knight furiously. Knight reached up and grabbed his collar, yanking Tran down and head butting him, then planted a foot in Tran's abdomen and flung him off to one side, springing back to his feet as Tran got to his, yanking a damaged branch from vegetation at the side of the road, swinging it an arc that landed solidly in Knight's rib cage, driving him back and knocking the wind out of him. Tran swung again, Knight just barely jumping back, colliding with Karr, and falling back over the car's hood and windshield. Tran lifted the branch over his head, and brought it down forcefully, Knight just barely moving in time, the branch clattering against Karr's windshield, the car's voice furious –"I wouldn't do that again if I were you."

If he'd been smart, Tran would have ignored it, and pressed his advantage. However a car that talks, and obviously isn't an anti-theft device would surprise anyone, him included. He gaped at the car in amazement, and then glanced at Knight with a questioning look. Knight shrugged, then slammed his elbow into Tran's jaw, sending the Asian spinning down the Trans-am's hood to the floor, then yanked him to his feet, dragging him round to the car's passenger door, throwing him against it and bouncing his head off the roof repeatedly, anger and hatred getting the better of him –"Karr, do the honours."

The car window opened slightly, then wound back up after Knight had put Tran's wrists through them, closing tightly. Tran glared at him –"You'll never make this stick."

Knight bounced his head off the Trans-am's roof again –"think I will actually, given what you did to Becky," then bounced Tran's head on the roof again –"So you know, that one was for her."

"Have you for police brutality," Tran sneered. Knight snorted –"Good luck, I'm not a cop. But they are," he nodded in the direction of the oncoming sirens.

* * *

It felt good to be doing something so normal, Knight decided, wishing Becky was cuddled up to him as he shifted in his seat, ignoring the slight discomfort it caused his cracked ribs as he and the rest of the team sat camped in front of the widescreen TV, watching as Riddick battled William J Johns in a circle of faint green light, surrounded by nocturnal predators, the camera closed on Riddick's face for a moment, his eyes shining in the darkness –"Those eyes are cool," Dom said aloud –"I want some."

"Wouldn't be much good in LA Dom," Vince gruffly, Brian adding –"I don't know, they'd be good for street racing."

"Despite the headlights and neon's?" Kat asked –"Don't think so."

"You mind, I'm trying to watch this," Jesse complained, ducking his head away as Leon ruffled his hair in the way older brothers do, then laughing as Vince answered an affirmative to Mia's question about more popcorn –"You hungry Ole Coyote?"

"He's always hungry," Letty chuckled, tossing popcorn at Leon before sitting forward exclaiming –"Cool!" as Riddick tossed the bounty hunter into the darkness, the camera changing to the purple colour that was 'through Riddick's eyes' as he watched the alien predators tearing Johns apart, before turning and leaving to catch up with the rest of the survivors. Knight just smiled softly to himself, enjoying the team's antics and wishing Becky was there to enjoy it too, while watching the film, only just registering what Kat said as she asked –"How you feeling?"

"Aside from Becky still being in hospital and having cracked ribs," Knight answered –"Not bad."

"Cool," Kat grinned –"So what's gonna happen to Tempest?"

"Cut a deal with her. She helped me out, and she's gonna testify against Tran, in return they're not pressing charges against her for her part in the hijackings. They want to get her for a few other things, but since I refused to press charges, they can't."

"What about after she testifies?" Kat asked –"Will she have to go into witness protection?"

Knight shrugged –"I dunno. Not really sure that's an option with her. She's too much of a wildcat, she'd probably end up blowing her new identity. Whatever she does, I think is probably up to her. I'm not so hot on that side of things."

"Ok," Kat replied, then glanced down as his watch chirped, and Knight headed out to Karr –"What's up pal?"

"Michael's calling."

Knight's heart sank slightly as he slid into the Trans-am –"Michael."

"_Good work out there. You handled yourself well, both of you._"

"Thanks boss," Knight replied quietly, suspecting what would come next, disappointed to find he was right as Michael spoke –"_Take a couple more days to relax, then head in. we got a whole new thing to talk about. See you in a few days._"

"Yeah," Knight muttered as the screen went blank. Karr was mercifully silent, sensing that something was bothering Knight as he slipped out of the Trans-am and closed the door softly, walking up the driveway, not noticing Nyssa watching him through the window, until she came outside –"What's wrong?"

Knight glanced at Karr –"No eavesdropping."

The car's scanner rippled once in acknowledgement, then went dark again as Knight sat down at the outdoor table –"Hard to explain."

"Try me."

"I got sucked back in," Knight said softly –"I left this life once, coz Michael offered me a chance to make a difference, gave me a purpose when I didn't have one. Then I got this assignment, and back to what's familiar."

"That's a problem?"

"Now that I gotta leave, yeah. This assignment's been more than just a job. Made me new friends, got me back doing something I enjoy. Got back the person I care about most in the world. Might just have cost me her again too," he noted bitterly –"Before this job, it was like I was seeing everything in black and white, and then when I got this case, colours been added. Now I've got another case, and have to leave, and I'm not sure I want to."

"So don't, quit, and live your life. Dom would let you on the team, and you could do something to make yourself useful."

"Not that easy, and not sure I have much of it left," Knight sighed –"There's Karr to consider."

"Bring him with you."

"Can't," Knight replied –"Technically he belongs to the Foundation, even though he's licensed in my name. He's my friend, and I won't just abandon him. I couldn't. He has enough trouble trusting people as it is. I don't think they'd be able to find him another partner."

"_They couldn't._"

"I thought I told you no eavesdropping?"

"_Like you ever do as you're told_," Karr replied –"_I don't want another partner. Same as Kitt wasn't happy about the idea of partnering with anyone else after Michael. I could leave the Foundation._"

"To do that, you'd have to lose parts of you, which make you who you are. I'm not gonna ask you to do that, or let you do that. It isn't fair."

"_It isn't fair on you to stay with the Foundation when you aren't sure you want to anymore, just because of loyalty to me._"

"He has a point," Nyssa grinned. Knight sighed –"Its not that I want to leave the Foundation. Just not sure I want to leave this either."

"You won't be," Nyssa replied –"You're based in LA now. Which means you'll spend more time here than anywhere else. So you're gone for a while, you'd still have the team as friends when you came back."

"_You know she's right_," Karr added. Knight shook his head slightly –"What about Becky? What is she gonna think if she wakes up and I'm not here?"

"She'll understand. We'll look out for her, and you'll see her when your back. Makes it difficult I know, but you gotta have faith. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. Just look at me and Vince for that."

"She might be better off without me," Knight said softly –"Look how badly I put her life in danger this time."

"I think she should be given the choice when she wakes up," Nyssa said gently –"It's her life after all. Shouldn't she get to make the decision?"

"I'm not sure she'd be allowed," Knight replied –"That's what makes the decision so difficult."

"_We could just leave_," Karr offered quietly. Knight frowned slightly –"What do you mean?"

"_We take off_," Karr replied coldly –"_With a good enough start, they might never catch us. You obviously aren't sure about this anymore. If we take off, you'll have the time to really think about it. Instead of quitting and maybe regretting it later._"

Knight considered this thoughtfully for a moment –"You maybe onto something pal."

* * *

The team's cars were lined up by the side of the road, Dom using his father's Dodge Charger now he'd finished rebuilding the car, rather than his own RX-7. Knight was making his farewells to the team, exchanging gruff nods with Vince, bumping fists with Leon and Jesse, hugs with Nyssa and Kat, and Mia, plus a kiss on the cheek from her. Brian shook his head slightly as Knight approached –"Been here before bro."

"Yeah man," Knight allowed –"It's only temporary. I'll be back in a couple of week's tops. Hopefully then Michael will have cases in LA for me."

"Good, it's been great having you around, reminds me of some of the stuff we pulled back in Miami."

"Stay cool man, and look after the Skyline. And don't do anything stupid to make Dom kill your ass bro," Knight grinned as he and Brian locked hands and shared a manly embrace, slapping each others backs before Knight moved on, bumping fists with Letty and giving her a nod of respect –"Karr's gonna miss you."

"Likewise," Letty grinned, rubbing her hand over Karr's bodywork as Knight looked at Dom –"Can see why Brian respects you so much. It's been an honour Dom. And thanks for your help," he looked back at the others quickly –"All of you."

"Anytime," Dom replied, shaking his hand –"Ready for this run?"

Knight grinned –"Damn straight," and climbed into Karr, his heart aching for Becky to be getting in the passenger seat, but knowing she couldn't as he started the Trans-am, pulling it level with Dom's Charger at the stoplight as the rest of the team got into their cars. It'd be a quick sprint from the stoplight to the road leading out of town, into the desert, about half a mile to the next signpost, next to a café at the side of the road according to the route maps. Dom was gunning the Charger's engine as they waited, then took off as the lights changed, the Charger's nose kicking up as it pulled away. Knight grinned slightly –"Let him have his moment Karr," he told the Trans-am, keeping the Trans-am just behind as the cars headed out of town, gradually dropping back, glancing over as Brian pulled his silver Skyline alongside, motioning for Knight to get moving, that it was a race. Knight grinned at him infuriatingly, watching as Brian started pushing and releasing the Skyline's gas pedal, making the silver car nose out in front of him and then drop back, but not closing on Dom. Knight tapped a few buttons on the roof console, then punched a button below the dash as the panel slid back, and gave Brian a cocky wave as changes took place on the black and silver Trans-am's sleek exterior, the car's air intake rising from the body, at the same time, the nose extending outwards, the forward section splitting in two, the upper half where the scanner was mounted raising to form an airfoil. Two small panels on either side of the car, in front of the front wheels shot outwards, providing two more fins. Panels in front of the rear wheels turned slightly, providing two more air intakes, and on the rear section of the frame, behind the side windows. Two more panels emerged, with more intakes beneath, the rear end rising to reveal hidden thrusters, the spoiler atop the section raising higher to provide another airfoil. There was a whine as the extra engines powered up, and with a burst of power and thrust, the car rocketed forward, surging away from the Skyline, blasting past Dom in the Charger, kicking up dust behind it as they left LA behind, shrinking away behind them, laughing as it did so, before that joy faded, remembering what he was leaving behind, and what he'd lost, as he glanced back behind them to see the other cars shrinking as they pulled away from them, roaring down the desert highway, putting the Trans-am under Karr's control and settling back in his seat, eyes closed as he struggled to deal with the feelings of loss as he ran away from everything he knew.

**_The End_**

_Ok, so thats it for this one. Betcha didnt see that ending coming did ya ;-)  
If you've enjoyed this story, let me know, and if you want a sequel, doubly let me know lol._

_Thanks for reading, and I hope you've all enjoyed it!_


End file.
